Academia in Hunting
by brihun2388
Summary: Sam has always been to smart for his own good. What happens when a desperate dangerous hunter from Johns past needs Sam's help researching a hunt? What lengths will he go to get Sam to help? And what lengths will John and Dean go to get the youngest member of their family back? Dean 18 Sam 14. Hurt Sam Protective Dean.
1. Chapter 1

***Hi! Yes I decided to start a new story! I hope you all enjoy it.***

 ***I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. If anyone is up for grabs than cool, until then I will try my best. If there are to many mistakes, please be gentle. I will fix them.***

 ***Disclaimer – Supernatural is not mine, nor are any of the characters. ):**

 ***Please R &R***

 ***I just LOVE "After School Special." Seeing how cute young Sam was I couldn't help but write the boys in that age group. Not to mention Dean was about eighteen and really coming into his own.***

Sam just finished up with another day of school. He was sitting in the impala waiting for Dean to get out of his class. He had to stay extra to make up a test or something stupid. This school wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, and it helped that Dean was there, even if he was a know it all senior and Sam was a short freshman. Sam knew he was still the brains of the operation. He was great with a gun, but at fourteen still a little small to hunt anything more than a ghost. Which was fine, he didn't mind being left alone to study and do homework without being pestered. Dean always told him his big geeky brain was going to get him into trouble one day. Boy if he knew how true that was he would have failed a few tests.

Sam figured it would be a good idea to read while waiting for Dean. Nothing supernatural ever came to his school, so he figured it was an ok idea to bury his nose in a book. He didn't notice the car pull up behind him, watching and waiting.

Dean finally finished the test and walked out the school. He hated school and hated tests. He was in the right mind to just drop out and hunt full time while Sam took care of the whole school scene. He was more than relieved to see Sam in the passenger seat of the impala, his nose deep in a book. Since their dad gave Dean the impala for his sixteenth birthday, he insisted on driving Sam to and from school, no questions asked. Even if Sam was old enough to take care of himself. Creatures and monsters didn't care how old you were. It didn't help that Sam was small for his age. At fourteen Dean was tall and his muscles were becoming more defined, and he excelled in everything hunting. Sam was a different story.

Dean made his way to the driver's side and knocked on the door, in turn scaring the shit out of Sam. He unlocked the doors.

"Dam it Dean you're going to give me a heart attack."

Dean got in the car and ruffled his brother's hair, making Sam swat at his hand and Dean grinned.

"Who did you think I was?"

"Some jerk banging on the car window!"

"Bitch."

The nicknames put smiles on both their faces as Dean started the car and pulled away from the school.

At home John was going through the files on their newest hunt. It was seeming simple enough, werewolf hunt, but if it's one thing he hated above everything else was research. He was thanking the stars that his youngest was ridiculously smart and was thrilled to do the research. Not so much the actual hunt itself, but the research. Which was fine, at least until Sam grew some more muscle. Most of the hunts John and Dean could take of on their own anyway.

John was so busy he almost didn't hear his phone ringing. He picked it up.

"John here."

"Hey John it's me Troy."

If John was the eye rolling type, he would have done it. He hated this guy.

"Hey Troy what can I do for you?"

"Well you see, there's this hunt I'm doing and I'm stuck on what it could possibly be. I need extra help."

"Troy listen, the last time we went on a hunt together you almost got me killed. I don't think…."

"I just need help on the research. I got a new partner, but were stuck on what the hell kind of monster this could be."

"Alright listen, go ahead and give me the details and I'll tell you what I think."

"Ummm actually John we were hoping that you could put Sam on the phone."

John perked his head up at the mention of his youngest name. He didn't trust other hunters around his boys, especially Sammy, and he didn't like the fact that this guy was asking for him.

"What the hell do you want with Sam?!"

"The last time we worked together Sam did all the research and he was great at it. I've never seen a twelve year old do the work he did. He figured out what the monster was, the pattern, and where it lived, all in a quarter of the time it would have taken any adult hunter. Kids a genius if I didn't know any better. You think we could come over and have him look at the files we have? I mean with a kid like Sam by my side everything will go by a lot quicker. Than when I'm done with him Ill return him to you until my next hunt."

"No absolutely not."

"Come on Johnny, people are dying and we would only need the kid for two days tops."

"Listen here. Sam isn't helping you or your crack pot partner so just let it go."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I was really hoping it wasn't going to come to this, but I know where Sam goes to school. You can't be around him all the time. This hunt is very important and we need someone to figure this out fast. I looked at the kids records and he's a straight A student. With his help do you know how many hunts we can get done in a short amount of time? I know no hunter as smart as your boy. Now let us borrow him or else."

John was fuming. If this asshole thought he was going to get anywhere near Sammy he had another thing coming, even if it was just for research. One research job could lead to another and when Sam starts packing on the muscle they may want him to hunt with them. Plus he still didn't trust the guy. He was careless and only thought of himself. Sam could get hurt or worse.

"You come anywhere near my son and you'll have hell to pay you hear me? Sam isn't just some tool I use to help on hunts."

"If that's how you want it John then fine. Keep an eye out for an e-mail."

And with that the call ended.

John ran a hand over his face in frustration. There was no way in hell he was going to "loan" Sam to this guy who might get him killed. This guy was talking about Sam as if he was an object instead of a human being.

Just a few seconds later he got an e-mail. He opened the attachment and was more pissed than anything. It was pictures of Sam at school getting in and out of the impala, Sam outside at lunch, and Sam taking a break after doing his mile run he does every morning before Dean wakes up. They were stalking him. Now John knew that if he didn't "loan "Sam to Troy to help with the research, they were going to try and make a move and grab him themselves. Sam was an excellent fighter at fourteen, but he was still small for his age. He wouldn't have a chance going up against two grown fully trained hunters. Them calling John was just a curtesy call. Now they were going to try and make their move. John would high tail it and run, but he had a hunt of his own to complete. The second his boys came home he had to talk to Dean and make sure he was more on his game than before.

The boys walked through the door in high spirits, laughing and pushing each other around playfully.

"Hey boys. Listen Sammy, do me a favor and go to your room? I have to talk to Dean alone."

Dean shrugged and Sam went up to his room without argument for once. Dean grabbed a bear and sat down next to his dad.

"Hey what's up?"

"Listen Dean I just got a call from an old hunting buddy. He needs a lot of help on research and he wants Sam to help him."

Dean's smile faded. He didn't know a lot of his dad's hunting contacts, but he knew if they wanted help he personally wouldn't mind helping. As long as Sam stayed away from them. Some of the hunters had questionable pasts and until Sam became older, he was to stay away. Both John and Dean came to that mutual agreement.

"He wants help? I'll go and help him with research." Dean said.

John shook his head.

"He specifically asked for Sam's help since he was so good at it the last time. Now listen, they've been following him, stalking him. Hell he sent me pictures of Sam when he was alone. I think they're going to try and make a move and grab him so I need you to stay on your guard for anyone giving him and special attention on any weird cars you've never seen before, do I make myself clear?"

Dean didn't need to be told. He would always look out for Sam. Now with other hunters trying to make a move on him his big brother went into overdrive.

"Done sir. Should I go and tell Sammy about this?"

"Yes son maybe you should, just so he's on his guard to."

Dean nodded, grabbed his beer, and made his way upstairs. He was used to talking to Sam more than his dad.

He made it to Sam's room. This particular house they were renting actually had three bedrooms, which meant each Winchester got their own room, now Dean thinks that may not be such a great idea. He likes having his own room, but he also likes having his brother in view at all time, especially when something or someone was specifically after him.

He opened the door and of course Sam was elbow deep in homework. He didn't stop until Dean walked in and he looked up at him.

"Hey Dean, what was that about? You get in trouble or something?"

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

"No nothing like that. Sammy listen, dad got a phone call from an old hunting pal of his that he doesn't trust, and not to scare you but they were asking about you."

That made Sam stop what he was doing and really look at Dean.

"What do you mean 'asking about me?"

"I mean he wants your help on a dangerous hunt and when dad said no he didn't seem to care."

Sam sat up straight.

"Dean why don't I just help him on this one hunt? What could it hurt?"

"Dad says this guy is bad news. Not to mention one hunt could lead to two could lead to ten."

Dean could tell his brother was looking nervous. Someone was out to use him and they were willing to take him against his will, and that scared Sam.

"Don't worry little bro. No one is going to get to you. You know they have to get through dad and me first right?"

Sam still a little nervous just nodded his head yes. Dean took Sam's chin and made him look him in the eye.

"Sammy. No one is going to get to you as long as I'm around. From now on we train together, I still drive you to and from school, and you don't go anywhere without either me or dad around ok?"

Sam knew his family would protect him from any threat monster or human. He smiled a little and Dean ruffled Sam's hair making Sam laugh and swat at his hand.

"I know Dean. Ill also carry an extra weapon."

Dean returned Sam's smile.

"Good. Now another thing. I can salt and lock that window until the sun comes up, but Im not sure if I can sleep knowing you're sleeping alone. Would you throw a hissy fit if I slept in here with you? On the floor of course."

Sam's smile dropped a little.

"Dean is it that serious?"

"I just want to cover all the bases. You're a heavy sleeper and I wake up at the drop of a pin."

Sam sighed. He knew if he said no that Dean would sleep in his room anyway. His brother was stubborn like that.

"Yeah Dean that will be fine."

Dean smiled. Knowing his brother was alone would have set his nerves on end.

"Great. Ill grab my sleeping bag we'll tell bad horror stories, it'll be like a camp out."

Sam smiled. Dean always knew how to make him feel better about a bad situation.

Dean left the room and grabbed a couple things from his own bedroom, and also made sure to lock up his window nice and tight, as well as set a make shift trap on his door, just in case someone tried to brake in threw his own window while he wasn't around. This way he could hear them from Sam's room. He set his stuff up on the ground in-between Sam and his window. It wasn't a huge window, but a man could get through if he wanted to, and Dean was making sure that wasn't going to happen. He opened up his own homework and with the help of Sam, completed it in record time.

 _'_ _I knew the dam kid's brain was going to get himself in trouble someday_.' Dean thought to himself.


	2. Close Call

***Thanks to everyone who has reviewed /liked/ favorited! Im glad you are all enjoying the story thus far, many more chapters to go. I want this to be maybe a five chapter story, but as I learned from experience it never works out that way and ends up being a ton longer. As for people reading this story I always try to work on two stories at once, so I'll update one story then the next and so on so on. But I will ALWAYS finish a story I start. Promise. (: Again no beta as of yet so all mistakes are mine. R &R!***

 **P.S This is assuming texting and cells were easy to get by. Briefly mentions the usage of text.**

John was worried. He knew this guy Troy was a drunk and he acted without thinking. Of course the guy was having trouble researching the hunt, he was always with a whisky in his hands. The other problem was he was a functioning alcoholic, which in his case meant he may not have the patience or brains for research, but he could do a salt and burn while drunk. Which means he could plan a way to get to Sammy, and not care who he took out in the process. It was at this point John was glad Sam and Dean were in the same school. The four year age difference sometimes put them in different schools, but with Sam being in 9th grade and Dean being in 12th, they were in the same high school. Now all John had to do was finish his own dam hunt so he can get his boys out of this town and away from Troy before he could do anything.

Last night much to everyone's surprise, no one tried to break in the house. Sam knowing he was being well guarded slept pretty ok, especially since Dean was right there in the room with him. Dean and John on the other hand maybe slept a total of three hours combined. Every tiny little noise woke Dean up and he had to do a walk around the room making sure no one was hiding anywhere. John was the same way, 'sleeping' on the couch downstairs, which meant he had a shot gun in hand and was keeping both eyes and ears open for any intruders.

Finally the alarm went off and it was time to get ready for school. Sam jumped awake at the alarm as did Dean, except Dean had a knife in his hand. Once he figured out it was just the alarm clock, he put the weapon away and ran his hand down his face. Next he sought out Sam.

"Time for school already?"

"Yeah Dean. Time to wake up."

"Alright, you take your shower and I'll catch five extra minutes."

Dean laid back down and Sam smiled as he got up and headed for the bathroom. He knew Dean would sleep a little longer than he did, but he knew exactly why Dean was totally exhausted this morning. It was because he was up all night keep Sam safe, and the thought always put a smile on Sam's face, although he also felt guilty.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Both brothers got up, got ready, and ate breakfast with their father.

"Listen guys. I want the two of you to be extra careful during school today. Keep your phones on you at all time, Sam call your brother if you see someone even looking at you wrong. If I'm right then he'll try taking you while at school, where you're most likely not to put up a fight in front of other kids. But I'm going to try and see if I can take some time off from the garage to keep eye out for you two. Unless you don't feel comfortable going to school at all Sam. You don't have to go. I can pick up and work or homework you're going to miss."

"Dad, if I stop doing my normal routine because I'm scared that means Troy wins, and I'm not going to let him think he has control over me like that."

John couldn't help but smile over the bravery his youngest showed. He wasn't going to let anyone get the best of him, and he was going to fight.

Even Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair making him smack his hand away.

"Yeah and don't worry squirt. I have my gun with me just in case, and I'm going to make sure to get out of my last class early so I can meet you at your last period class so we can walk to the impala together."

"Ok Dean."

John watched both boys leave the house. Once they closed the door though he walked to the window and looked out, making sure no one was watching them or no car was in sight. Dean was eighteen now, and wanted him to have the independence of watching over Sam by himself, until Sam could come into his own and take care of himself in the same way Dean and John could of course. But this was still Sam, and Dean wasn't the only one with a protective streak over the youngest of the family.

Once Dean drove away with Sam, John had to get ready for work. He trusted in Dean's ability to keep Sam safe.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

The second Dean arrived at the school parking lot he got out and looked around for anyone suspicious before even unlocking Sam's door to let him out. Once he saw the coast was clear, he opened Sam's door, and put his arm around his shoulders as he walked him to his first class.

"Ok Dean, I know you're supposed to look out for me, but this is a little over the top, even for you."

Dean smirked.

"You're just lucky I don't skip all my classes and sit in yours with you runt."

"Uncle Bobby says I might be taller than you one day! So I might be calling you runt in the future!"

"HA! You wish."

Dean noting that Sam might get picked on for having his big brother so 'clingy,' he took his arm off of Sam's shoulders as they approached Sam's first class. Dean bent down on one knee and took Sam by the shoulders.

"Ok you know what to do. Call me if you see anyone suspicious, keep your eyes and ears open at all times, don't go where there's an open space, and if any of the teachers have to keep you after class for ANY reason at least shoot me a text first alright?"

"I got it Dean."

Sam smiled a reassuring smile which made Dean smile as he stood up.

"Ok good. I'll meet you in front of your last class."

Sam nodded and walked into his classroom. All Dean wanted to do was skip school and stay perched outside his brothers classes all day, but he knew the school wouldn't take kindly to that and he would start unneeded attention. He hesitantly headed to his own class, making sure his cell phone was planted in his hand at all times.

Once again school was uneventful. Neither Sam nor Dean saw any signs of a threat. Dean would text Sam in between classes to check up on him and it would put his mind at ease.

Finally the end of the school day. Dean waited for Sam outside his class as promised, and together they walked outside.

"Everything good today squirt?"

"Yeah. No sign of anyone. Same people."

"That's good to hear. Maybe this dick is going to come to his senses and realize that no one messes with my Sam and gets away with it, so why even try."

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. Dean was all hard on the inside, but there was always that extra soft spot reserved just for Sam, and everyone knew it. Or so he thought.

Dean stopped walking and instantly straightened up. Sam knew something was going on when Dean pushed him behind him and had his gun hand ready in position.

"Dean what is it?"

Sam looked towards where Dean was looking straight ahead, and sure enough leaning against the impala was a huge dude eating sun flower seeds and spitting out the shells.

"Sam stay here ok."

"I'm going with you."

"No Sam if this is Troy I don't want you anywhere near this guy. Please just stay here."

Sam knew Dean was scared. Usually if there was a threat present at least their dad would also be with them, but this time it was just the two of them. Sam didn't want to make the situation any more difficult or stressful for Dean than it already was. Dean had the responsibility of keeping Sam safe, without the backup of their dad for once. So he did as Dean said and stayed put as Dean approached the man, gun hand ready if need be.

Dean was pissed. Not only was this the guy who wanted to use his brother against his will, but he was also touching his 'baby.' Both those things were huge no no's in Deans book, and if they weren't in a school parking lot filled with kids running to their busses and cars, this would be a lot simpler. He approached the man without getting to close.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" Dean was only eighteen but he was a good six feet tall and all muscle, and right now he was making sure to display all his intimidation towards this guy.

"You must be Dean. Name's Troy. I'm sure your dad told you about me. I'm here to pick up little Sam."

Troy was obnoxiously chewing on the sunflower seeds as he leaned around Dean to take a look at Sam, which Dean immediately stopped by inching closer and to the side so his line of vision was blocked so he couldn't look at Sam.

"Sam isn't going anywhere with you. And if you ever try you're going to get a bullet in the head."

"It's not like hunters to kill other hunters. What do you think will happen if you kill me? You and your dad will get killed, and I guess I'll adopt Sam there. He proves to be very useful on hunts. I have his file in the car. Straight A's as far as the eye can see. And if I'm not mistaken he's signed up for A.P courses for this coming summer. That's pretty dam good for a freshman. Now I only want him for a little bit of time to help me with this hunt. You see I'm in a rush to finish this job, and I don't have time to research, so if you'll just loan Sam to me it would be greatly appreciated."

Dean couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Obviously he doesn't know about how protective he is of his brother or he would never have even thought about messing with him. He stepped a little closer to Troy, hand on his gun.

"Get away from my car. And I'm telling you this now if I EVER see you near Sam I will kill you. That's a promise."

Troy smiled. He knew this was going to be a challenge. He remembers the hunt he did with John when the kids were twelve and sixteen, and the whole time Sam was researching Dean wouldn't leave his side for a second. Especially when Troy was around.

Without warning Troy punched Dean right in the jaw and Dean went down hard. Then he kicked Dean in the ribs, not caring if any kids or teachers were watching since he was going to make this a quick grab. He knew Dean was protective of Sam, but Sam also wasn't just going to stand around and let his big brother get beat up. So on cue Sam yelled for Dean and came running over, knife in hand.

"Sammy no stay there!" Dean yelled as Troy kicked him again.

Sam stood above Dean with his knife in hand ready to fight this guy if need be, even if the guy was four times his size. He wasn't going to let Dean get hurt because of him. Troy laughed.

"You think you can take me kid? Why don't you try?"

Dean was starting to stand up once he saw what Sam was about to do but he was too late. Sam started running at the guy knife in hand, and actually managed to get a stab in making Troy yell.

"AAHHHH! You little brat!"

Troy backhanded Sam hard across the face before Sam could dodge the attack. He then very quickly grabbed Sam by his hair making him yell in pain. Before anyone could do anything about it he picked up Sam and carried him to where his car was parked. He threw Sam in the open trunk and slammed the lid closed. He quickly got behind the wheel of his car, and started to drive away.

"NOOOOO!" Dean shouted as he was slowly getting up from his position on the ground. Boy he hurt like hell, but all that could wait. His adrenaline started flowing once he saw Sam being tossed in the trunk of this guy's car.

Troy had to move quickly. He pulled out backwards as fast as he could, and without looking he hit the gas pedal and floored it. He was almost out of the parking lot when a huge black pickup truck suddenly blocked his path and he hit the front passenger side door, making him jerk into the steering wheel. He was stunned, but still coherent. But before he knew it he heard a gunshot and turned his neck painfully looking at the back of his car, when simultaneously the window to the driver's side was smashed in and it made him cover his face. Next he knew a very irate John Winchester was pulling him out of the car and beating the crap out of him.

Dean watched helplessly as the car now holding his baby brother hostage was driving away. At the rate he was going there was no way he could catch up on foot. He was just fishing his keys out when he noticed his dad's pickup truck come out of nowhere and stop right in front of Troy's car, effectively blocking his escape. Dean made his move and ran the now short distance to the car. He had to get Sam out of the dam trunk. He took his gun out and shot at the lock carefully, making sure not to hit the actual trunk itself. He hurried up and opened the trunk to reveal a very shaking Sammy. Dean heard glass breaking and swear words being yelled, but at the moment all he could focus on was taking care of his little brother. He easily scooped Sam out of the trunk and into his arms, holding his small frame close to his chest. He then wasted no time in running him to the impala while his dad took care of Troy. Dean opened the passenger side door and sat Sam down in it.

"Sam, hey Sammy look at me man!"

Sam was shaking and visibly scared. Dean put one hand behind Sam's neck and the other on his cheek. He didn't want Sam to go into shock.

"Sammy come on man look at me."

Sam looked up at Dean and had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dean your hurt." Sam said in barely a whisper.

"I'm fine little bro."

"I thought for sure he was going to kill you, and it would have been all my fault."

The Winchester men never hugged, but when Sam threw his arms around Dean, he just about lost it. He returned the gesture and hugged Sam back tenfold. He buried his head in Sam's hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you Sammy. When I saw him throw you in the trunk, I thought…."

Dean didn't bother continue the sentence. He watched as this crazed hunter was driving away with his little brother and there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

Dean didn't pull away from Sam until he heard a gunshot. He ducked Sam's head down and looked around for the danger. He saw Troy with a gun aimed at his father. ' _ok when the hell did that happen?'_ Dean thought. Last he checked his dad had the upper hand, but Troy must have pulled that out when John wasn't expecting it. His dad didn't look like he was bleeding so maybe he just gave off a warning shot.

"Sammy lay down."

Sam did as he was told and laid down on the front bench without questions, as Dean looked at the scene unfolding before him. He saw Troy slowly walk around his father, gun still firmly planted at his chest, and headed for the street where not even thirty seconds later a second car came speeding down the road and stopped where he was standing. He opened the door, but before he got in yelled:

"I'll be back for you! Mark my words!"

Then he got into the car and sped off.

Dean kept his eyes firmly planted on his father as John ran towards his sons in the impala, and Sam was starting to sit up.

"Everyone ok?"

John looked between both his sons and noted Dean was worse off physically as Sam was worse off mentally. He tried to examine Dean.

"Dad I'm fine, dude punches like a girl. Check on Sam make sure he didn't get hurt in the crash."

John looked at his youngest in the front seat who was now trying to be strong and hide his emotions, but the tear tracks down his face said different.

"Sammy are you hurt anywhere son?"

"N-no d-dad. I d-don't think s-so."

John saw the split lip but knew it wasn't anything serious.

John ran his fingers through Sam's hair and grinned. His boys were safe for now, but they had to come up with a better plan that night!

Fortunately they were able to get out of there before the cops showed up. Gun shots at a school took immediate notice, but no one actually saw who was involved and couldn't give names. John knew they had to high tail it out of town ASAP before anyone actually was able to identify them.

John drove his truck home as Dean drove the impala, Sam sitting as close to Dean as humanly possible. Of course the kid was shaken up. Threatened, thinking he was never going to see his big brother, his _hero_ again _,_ hit in the face then thrown into a trunk by a madman. Who wouldn't be a little scared? Sure Sam saw his fair share of Supernatural nasties over the past few years, but Dean and John have done their best to shield him from the extra crap that came along with it. And he's never been personally targeted. He was still fairly new at this hunting thing.

Dean felt his brother's embrace and ultimately threw his free arm around his trembling brother. He was Sam's protector and he almost let him be taken away by a human of all things. Granted a dangerous hunter, but still human. Plus Sam's never really been forcibly taken before. Sure there were a couple of times when creatures they were hunting would threaten to kill Sam as revenge, or even hold a knife or a claw in Sam's direction, but those threats were easily taken out and destroyed before any of that could happen. This was a bit of a different story, and a harder challenge.

He couldn't believe all this was happening because this drunk was being lazy and didn't want to do the research. Well one thing was for sure. Dean would gladly take another beating if it meant keeping Sam safe.


	3. Hunters Instincts

***I usually update my stories MUCH sooner and quicker than this, but I'm still sick with an unknown illness making me exhausted and almost pass out, out of nowhere, PLUS I have a couple arts and crafts fairs coming up and SURPRISE I hand make jewelry and those fairy globe things. PLUS the weather in CT has BEAUTIFUL! So I've been taking my two boys out a lot when I can. ***

 ***Saying all that, thank you to everyone who has commented/liked/favorited my story so far. And forgive me for not responding to your comments, I keep meaning to but by the time I'm done writing the chapter I'm so tired and just sleep. Haha. Ok on with the story! Oh and for those who are also following "Family Matters" I'm putting up this same paragraph. Just saying.* (:**

John, Dean and Sam made it home in one piece. Everyone was shaken up, but especially Sam. Dean was grateful his dad had left work early to escort the boy's home from school, because without him god only knows where Sam would be right now.

The second they got home John made sure to check the whole upstairs, as Dean and Sam checked the entirety of the downstairs. No stone was left unturned. They made sure to check every single corner and dark space, and along the way make sure the windows and doors were locked, as well as salted and warded of course. No reason to ignore the Supernatural threats.

Then John took time to make sure the boy's injuries were indeed non-life threatening. He knew he took the beating trying to protect Sam, and he would always down play his injuries just to stay in the fight.

After seeing no broken ribs, (yet barely), he wrapped up Dean's chest and gave the boys ice packs for their faces.

After the boys were tended to, it was decided to keep the all the lights off in the house as to keep their exact locations unknown, and no one was to leave their designated posts unless John said different.

After all was said and done they decided to camp out in Sam's room for the night. John was going to set traps at the doors and windows downstairs, Dean was in charge of the windows upstairs. Dean was also going to make sure to stand guard in Sam's room until a certain time that John decided Troy wasn't going to make a move that night, and then go up and also stand guard in Sam's room. Until then, his post was the living room, and try to catch them before they can even get to the traps. Not all hunters were smart, but they weren't all that dumb either. Most could sense a trap a mile away.

Sam sat on his bed. It was dark out now and he was still shaken up. He saw his brother beaten up, then he was shoved in a trunk of a car. Not an ideal situation in Sam's book. Not to mention his family was totally on guard, and everything was because of him. He sniffled a little trying not to alert Dean, but it didn't work so well since he was standing just at his door.

"Everything's ok Sam. Dad's standing guard downstairs and I'm not leaving your side. Those bastards won't get to you again."

Sam looked up at Dean, and Dean's heart nearly broke.

"Dean, you got hurt because of me. I mean these aren't just bullies, these are huge hunters who know their way around. I was also thinking, maybe, that I should go with him, JUST to help them research this stupid hunt, then I'll come back to you guys. That way no one gets hurt because of me."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam was willing to lend his services to dangerous hunters just so _they_ didn't get hurt?

Nonononononononononono. That's not how that worked, not by a long shot. Dean looked out the door before closing it tight, and walking over to sit next to Sam, making sure to look him in the face.

"NO WAY! There is no way in hell I'm letting you just go off with this guy to help him. It may seem as simple as helping with a hunt, but other hunters aren't like me and dad. You think they're going to let you go to school during the day, come back, do your homework, eat dinner THEN research? No. They're going to keep you in a room, and make sure you have no contact with anyone until the research and possibly the entire hunt is done. Worse their going to keep you away from me and dad. No way they're going to let us come and visit you, you saw the way Troy acted, he was brutal and would do anything to get his way."

Dean put his hand on Sam's face and looked at the split lip more carefully, every second making him wish he just shot the bastard.

"He _needs_ you and he _still_ hurt you. If you think I'm going to let him 'borrow you' just to make it easier on me and dad then you're wrong."

"What if he comes after me again?"

"Then he'll have me and dad to deal with."

Dean put on his best grin reserved to make Sam feel better. Even if his face was still black and blue and his ribs hurt to high hell, as long as Sam was safe and secure, that's all that mattered.

Sam showed his appreciation by grinning back. He always felt better with his dad and Dean around. No matter what the threat.

Downstairs John was making coffee. He knew him and his oldest son was going to need it. He knew he had to kill Troy or else he would just come after Sammy again, but killing Troy would put a target on John's back. A hunter killing another hunter was a defined no in the hunter community. But he would certainly do it if it came down to it.

He made sure to always keep one ear open for upstairs, and one for the rest of the house. He had no idea why Troy was so desperate to get this hunt down so quickly and accurately to where he would resort to kidnapping. If only he would have given the information to John, hell even Dean then he would have helped him as best he could over the phone. Sure Sam was beyond smart for his age, always has been and always will be. But the lengths Troy was going in order to get Sam to work for him, meant he probably got himself into some deep shit and needed someone to find a way out for him. Someone who was in the hunting community, but had the I.Q of a genius, and Sam fit the bill. That also meant that if Troy was in deep shit, he would be dragging Sam right along for the ride, and John wasn't about to lose his and Mary's youngest to a dumb desperate hunter.

John was taken out of his thoughts when he thought he saw movement outside one of the windows. He carefully crept along the wall trying to look out without the enemy seeing his position. He also knew Troy had a partner, and it was more than likely the both of them would be trying to get to Sam this time.

Another minute went by and he decided he definitely saw a big dark shadow move outside, this time closer to the house, and it wasn't an animal. He decided he had to warn Dean, just in case one was trying to get in downstairs and the other upstairs to separate them. He drew his gun and walked to the stairs. He made a slight whistle noise which was the sign to stay on guard that someone might be here.

Dean was taking care of Sam when he heard his dad whistle. Right away he knew it meant 'someone might be here' and he instantly drew his gun and walked towards the door, peeking out. Sam also knew what that meant and he grabbed his knife and made sure to keep it at his side.

Dean whistled back indicating he heard John and was on high alert.

Twenty minutes went by and nothing happened. John couldn't see or hear and intruders and neither could Dean. They were still on guard, but had relaxed just a little.

Outside Troy knew he had been spotted. He knew the three of them were inside, just waiting for him to come in. He now knew he had to take the fast and dirty approach rather than the sneak in and out approach.

He told his partner to keep the car running, but to position himself in the front of the house, so when he caused the distraction, he could grab Sam. He was going to play dirty. He took a smoke grenade out of his pocket, and threw it into the window, completely smashing it.

John saw it before it was too late. A grenade broke through the glass living room window and smoke was filling the entirety of the bottom part of the house. He started coughing and gasping for air, he tried to keep himself calm even though he couldn't see anything.

Dean heard it first. The smashing of a window downstairs, then saw smoke filling the house, and all he could hear was his dad coughing. He had to know what was going on, but didn't want to leave Sam alone. He knew this was some sort of a trap. He also didn't want to call downstairs as to alert anyone to his whereabouts. But before he knew It another window smashed from Sam's room, making Sam jump from the bed and yell. Dean ran over to him as fast as possible and grabbed him. They were both coughing and gagging.

"Dean what the hell is going on?!"

"Just stay close Sam! And head down!"

Dean had one hand on Sam and the other on his gun. His sense of sight might be gone, but he still had hunter instincts. Right away he heard a scuffle and shouting and realized it was his dad and possibly Troy fighting in the kitchen.

"Dean….I can't breath."

Dean noticed Sam's eyes were falling. The smoke was filling his lungs and making him weak, not to mention the kid was panicking.

Still keeping a firm hand on Sam and the other on his gun he decided it was best to get Sam in the car and just drive. Driving he could deal with.

He kept his eyes out for Troy's partner but didn't see him. He quickly unlocked Sam's door and ushered him in and closed it, but the second he reached the driver's door Troy's partner came up behind him and hit him right in the head, knocking him out.

Sam saw everything to late as he yelled for Dean who went down like a ton of bricks. He still had his hunting knife, but he wasn't sure if it would go up a brute like Troy's partner, who was just as big.

Sam made sure the doors were locked as Troy's partner tried to get in, finally becoming enraged he made his way to Sam's window and smashed in the glass. Sam tried to back away but it only took a short time for the guy to smash in the window, unlock the door, and grab for Sam, who actually managed to get a powerful kick to the guys chin making him scream in pain. Unfortunately he recovered just as quickly. He grabbed Sam, and threw him out of the car and onto the pavement, knocking the wind out of already weak lungs. He only saw black spots dance across his eyes, but tried not to pass out. He knew he dropped his knife somewhere, but couldn't see it. Before he could do anything the brute grabbed Sam roughly by the hair and hauled him up to his feet, then put his arm around Sam's chest dragging him to the running car. Sam couldn't stop it as he once again was thrown in the trunk, but this time he felt handcuffs being put on him, and a cloth being put over his nose and mouth. He recognized it as chloroform, and eventually passed out.

John and Troy were fighting for quite some time. John didn't notice Troy's partner sneak up behind him and knock him out hard on the head.

The two grizzly hunters ran from the Winchester house to the still running car that held Sam

"I take it you got 'em?" Troy asked.

"Yeah a little while ago. We have to hurry before the cops get here."

Both hunters jump into the car and take off down the road, as both John and Dean lay unconscious.


	4. Prepared

***I got my trucker pep pills in today, and they seem to be working pretty ok, so maybe I'll be able to update more and get more done! Enjoy!***

Sam was finally waking up. He was on a comfy enough bed with a nice soft comforter snuggled around him. As he was waking up with one heck of a headache, he finally remembered the events of the night before. He snapped his eyes open and shot up straight in bed making his head spin. He looks around and noticed he was in a very plan room. It consisted of a small table and two chairs, and a conjoining private bathroom. He saw the door and figured maybe he could try and make a sneaky getaway. He flung his legs over the side of the bed, but felt something heavy on his ankle. He looked down to notice a heavy shackle attached to him. He followed the chain with his eyes to the center of the room, where a large bolted down metal plate was laid. He knew for a fact that a normal sized man couldn't budge those bolts. He then looked up and he saw the whole wall on the other side of the room was lined with books from the floor to the ceiling, and a lot of them seemed super old.

Sam slowly got up and made his way to the book shelf. He noticed the shackle holding him to the floor would allow him to move around the room freely, even to the bathroom, but any hope of escape was dam near impossible now. He knew Troy wanted him to do research, and man he wasn't freaking kidding. The books were from different religions, in different languages, which thankfully he knew Latin and knew most Italian.

Sam sighed and walked around the room assessing it, trying to find a way to get a message out, or something that could help him with the chains. Nothing useful. He made his way to the bathroom which was actually rather not bad. It had a clean and functioning toilet, actual 'Guest' towels, and one of those awesome huge tub/showers. Sam would be in heaven, having his own huge room, his own comfy bathroom, and a huge wall full of books. If only he wasn't here against his will chained to the floor and His dad and Dean were by his side.

"Oh my god dad and Dean." Sam remembered they were both hurt or else they would have chased after Sam. He remembers Dean being knocked out near the impala before the guy grabbed him. All he could hope for was his family was alright.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sam jumped at the noise, and hurried his way to the furthest corner of the room and pressed himself into it.

In walked Troy with a tray of food, a water and a can of coke. Without a word he sat the tray of food down and turned towards Sam, holding up his hands in a surrender motion.

"Hey Sammy. Listen kid I'm not going to hurt you, I need your help with this hunt and I need it fast. As long as you do as I say you get to live comfortably."

"Fine then unchain me from the floor."

Troy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice try kid. That's just so you don't go escaping on me before the hunt is over."

"So once I figure out this hunt, you'll let me go?"

"Yes I promise I'll let you go after this hunt. I just need to you figure out what the hell it is I'm hunting."

"Why couldn't you give my dad the information over the phone and he could have relayed it to me? Wouldn't that have been easier than having my family track you down and kill you."

Troy was impressed. He could tell the scrawny fourteen year old was scared, but he certainly kept his cool about this whole thing.

"You may have a point, but I have all the research material right here in this room. I'll give you the files, and you can research in peace. I won't bother you unless to bring you food or if you have a question."

Sam wasn't sure what to make of Troy. This man was insane and hurt his family, yet right now he was being kind and considerate towards Sam, possibly because he needed Sam, and Sam would be defiant and wouldn't do a dam thing if he was being mistreated. Troy was manipulating him. But as he was heavily chained to the floor and waiting his family to save him, hell he might as well help this dick with his dam research. Hell maybe the sooner he finished the sooner he'll late him go. Sam slowly inched himself away from the wall and towards the small table where he sat down in one of the seats near Troy.

"Ok. I'll eat and you bring me the files you have. But you have to promise to let me go after this hunt."

"I promise. It was never my intention to hurt you or your family."

"Dude you beat up my brother twice AND my father! Bullshit you didn't mean to hurt us!"

Troy was still calm at Sam's outburst. Kid did have a point.

"I just wanted to borrow you for a little bit but your family said no, what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to drop it and do that dam research yourself. How do you even hunt being this lazy?"

"Hunting I can do no problem, I hate doing research. Makes me feel like I'm back in school and I hated school. You on the other hand, you're smart. Smart for a hunter, hell smart for anyone! You can get this research done in no time, I just know it."

Sam ran a hand down his face. Boy this was going to be a long day… night? Whatever time it was outside considering there were no windows. He looked around room and back at Troy.

"You do know that I used a lap top to do research? Sure I used books, but I mostly used the internet. Is there any way you can bring me a lap top when you bring me the files?"

"I don't know kid, what if you try to contact your family…"

"Listen I don't know where I am and there's no windows for me to see any land marks, so it would be worthless to contact ANYONE and tell them what? Help I'm stuck in a windowless room in god only knows what State? I'm just saying it will be a ton easier if you get me a lap top. I'll have it done in a fraction of the time than with these books. I mean you saw how fast I did it all those years ago."

Troy thought about it. Sam had a valid point, he had no idea where he was, so even if he did contact John and Dean some how they wouldn't know where he was.

"Fine. But if I find out you contacted ANYONE, you'll never speak to your family again. Understood?"

Sam nodded his head. His plan was to get an e-mail out to his dad, and finish the research as soon as humanly possible, but he had to let his family know he was ok so they could stop worrying about him and focus on getting themselves better. He knew Dean for sure wouldn't rest unless he knew Sam was safe.

It was five minutes later when Troy came back with a file and a laptop. He set them both down on the table. Sam went to work right away and opened the file and started looking at it. He noticed Troy was just standing there.

"Do you mind? I can't work with someone standing over my shoulder."

"Hu. It's a wonder you get anything done with Dean around. Guys like your shadow."

"Yeah I wonder why." Sam said in a sarcastic tone and raised an eyebrow at Troy, indicating _'_ _it's because of creeps like you he's my freaking shadow.'_

Troy took it as it was and left the room for Sam to concentrate.

The second Sam heard the lock click on the door he opened the laptop, and immediately opened up his e-mail account. He typed in his dad's e-mail, and started writing.

Subject line read ATTN DAD!

 _Dear dad and Dean. I don't have a lot of time. I'm writing to let you guys know I'm ok and I hope these assholes didn't hurt you both too much. I can't tell you a lot about my location for I'm am in a room with no windows and I currently have a leg chained to the floor. Hell I don't even know what time of day it is right now. Please take care of yourselves, and I'm going to get to work on this hunt so I can get back to you guys. Please don't worry about me, and don't write back. I'll hopefully see you guys soon, and I'll write as often as I can._

 _Love,_

 _-Sammy_

Right after Sam made sure it was sent, he cleared the computer of any and all evidence he ever sent it. He decided the sooner he got this stupid case over with, the better. He opened the file and really started looking at the file. He started taking notes.

' _Several people venture out alone and never return.'_

 _'_ _Gigantic wolf seen around the times of the disappearances.'_

 _'_ _Not werewolf, doesn't match with lunar cycles.'_

 _'_ _Not a skin walker either…'_

 _'_ _Bigger than anything anyone has ever seen…'_

Sam was tapping his pen against his chin. This was a tough one indeed. After about an hour of looking on the internet, and actually in a couple of books, he found something that it might be, and wrote it down.

 _'_ _Amarok_ _\- This beast is a gigantic wolf that roams about in the deep woods waiting to hunt down and devour anyone foolish enough to venture out there alone.'_

 _'_ _Source: Inuit '_

 _'_ _Mythology Habitat: Northern Canada '_

"NORTHERN CANADA! Is that where I am?!" Sam practically yelled it then clamped his hands over his mouth. Maybe he could use this information to his advantage. He went to the door and started banging.

A few minutes later Troy walked through the door.

"What is it?"

"I think I know what it is."

Sam directed his way over to the table. He had to show Troy his notes and his discovery on the computer, as well as the two books laying on the table. Troy was highly impressed with the amount of effort and multi-tasking Sam put into this.

"I think it's this, something called an Amarok. It's bigger than a werewolf. It fits all the descriptions the witnesses claimed, and it only attacks and takes people that are alone. Everything fits. It didn't say how to kill it, but I'm going to say a silver bullet to the heart will do the trick."

Troy was impressed. It Sam an hour to figure and sort everything out. Troy looked at Sam's notes as he continued talking.

"The only problem is this creature is indigenous to Northern Canada, but we aren't anywhere near there."

Sam was seriously hoping he would take the bait.

"No, not close to Northern Canada, but we are close enough to the border."

' _Ok so we're still in America….that narrows it down. But we're close to the border? That means we went north. Better than nothing I guess.'_

Troy patted Sam on the back.

"Good job kid."

Troy picked up the laptop and the files, and started headed for the door.

"Does this mean you'll let me go?" Sam asked with a hint of attitude laced in his voice.

"I'll let you go when the hunts over and the creatures dead."

' _ut oh. Have to buy time.'_

"In that case then leave the papers and the laptop. Just in case I made a mistake."

"You're pretty smart, I trust you."

And with that, Troy was out the door. Sam sighed and sagged in his chair. He knew his research was spot on, but he wasn't positive if these guys would come back from the hunt. According to the research this was a nasty animal, a giant wolf that would attack their prey and bring the bodies back to their lair. Not to mention it only attacked when one person was out. He was just lucky he also wasn't being used as the bait. He figured he would make the most out of this and read those awesome looking old books lining the wall.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Troy and his partner Marty were getting ready to head out.

"Hey, I know the kid's good at research, but I also hear his older brother is just as good in hunting. You think we can get him to help with this hunt knowing we have his kid brother?"

Troy looked at his partner like he was crazy.

"You obviously never met Dean. If it's one thing he's passionate about other than hunting, it's trying to protect the kid. The fact that we even thought about taking him put a target on our backs. I for one don't want Dean anywhere near me with a gun in his hands, even if he is hunting. He's smart, he'll find a way to kill us and find Sam. It was bad all those years ago, but apparently he's still protective."

"So what are we going to do after this hunt is said and done? We really just going to let the kid go just like that? We can bring us with him across the country and get more jobs done than imagined."

"John and Dean will hunt us down. Even if we do let Sam go they will kill us. No after this is done, we need to kill John and Dean in order to get away with Sam. That's the only way."

Marty nodded his head in agreement and they both strapped on their guns and knives.

Troy really was planning on taking off with Sam so he could help with the research. The less work he had to do, the more time he could spend at the bar, which was exactly where he was heading after tonight. He was hoping to kill this thing tonight! This stupid beast killed one of his very good friends, and it eyed him as if saying 'ill be back for you' before running back into the woods. Troy was glad when Sam said the creature was exactly what he and the other witnesses saw, and it should be as simple as a silver bullet to the heart. He also knew it wasn't a werewolf even though it looked like it. To dam big to be a were. Sam was indeed very useful.

 ***Thank you for the awesome reviews!***


	5. More Research

***Sorry for the late update. My baby has a virus that I of course caught. But we are finally getting better now! This chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but the next few will. Again this story is assuming The Winchesters knew about vampires before S.2. Enjoy!***

Dean was vaguely aware of where he was. He knew that horrible hospital smell was to hell, and hated it every dam time. He knew this had to be bad in order for him to be in here. His head hurt and he was a little foggy, but other than that everything else seemed to be in place. Yet it felt like something was missing, or yet someone. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it seemed like a void was settled in the pit of his stomach. He didn't feel threatened, yet he knew he had to wake up this instant!

He opened his eyes slightly and the first thing he noticed was his dad sitting next to him. His arm was in a sling and his face looked worse for wear, but he wasn't the one in a hospital bed. Next thing he looked for was a certain fourteen year old brother…who wasn't in sight. That wakes him up every time. Everything came flashing back. He was walking Sam out to the car….then nothing, god why couldn't he remember what happened next? He blinked and reached his hand up to a cut on his forehead, and also noticed a pain in the back of his head where a bump was.

"Relax Dean. You got a pretty nasty concussion." John said with concern in his voice.

Dean looked at his dad.

"Yeah I figured. Where's Sam? You were able to get to him when I was knocked out right?"

John looked away. He wanted Dean to wake up, but he didn't want to explain to his oldest how Sam was kidnapped by Troy and was only god knows where.

"No Dean, I wasn't able to get to him. By the time I made it outside both Troy and his partner were gone. As well as Sam."

Dean sat up straight in his hospital bed, a serious look on his face. Suddenly all pain was gone and replaced by worry.

"What do you mean they were gone 'as well as Sam?' Are you telling me that Troy managed to get his freaking hands on Sam?!"

To say Dean was livid was an understatement. How the hell did those two manage to get past him and his dad?

"They had to have carefully planned everything out, and while I always expect for the worst it doesn't mean it will always work out for the best. I won't stop until Sam is fine and back home with us." John said trying to reassure his oldest.

Dean covered his face with his hands and sank down into his bed. How the hell could he have let this happen? He swore to protect Sam and he was taken. How was Sam supposed to trust him now? How the hell could he expect Sam to trust him to have his back on hunts when he can't even keep him safe against another hunter? Worse of all what could they be doing to Sam right now?

"I swear to god dad when I find him if there is one mark on his body those dicks are going to pay. They were already on my shit list and this just completely confirmed it."

Dean took his hands away from his face and looked at his dad.

"Those guys are dead dad. DEAD!"

John jumped a little and looked at Dean.

"Dam it Dean if anyone is going to kill them it's going to be me. I'm supposed to keep both you and Sam safe and I failed on both accounts. For now you need to get better, then we will get Sam back."

"You should be out there right now looking for him instead of here with me. I'm fine dad! I mean what do you even know about Troy and his partner?"

Suddenly Dean got a horrifying image in his mind. There was a very good reason why they kept Sam away from other hunters. Hunters didn't have time for wives, or even girlfriends for that matter, which usually meant they used other means such as one night stands…..or other unsavory methods.

Dean started hyperventilated without even realizing it until John had a hand on his chest and was trying to calm him down, yet all Dean could picture was Troy with his hands on Sam and he just couldn't relax.

"Dam it Dean relax will you?!"

Finally a middle aged doctor came rushing in as Dean's heart monitor started going crazy and Dean was beat red and barely breathing.

"Mr. Evans you need to relax! Your blood pressure is going through the roof!"

"Dean relax and that's an order! Your brother is fine. I got a message from him."

Dean looked at his father with anger in his eyes. He still couldn't really breathe properly, but he had to know what was going on.

"You got a message from him and you're just telling me NOW? What the hell dad?"

The doctor looked between the two confused and John looked up at him.

"His kid brother is at college and we haven't heard from him in a while."

John knew he had to lie.

The doctor nodded.

"Ok but Mr. Evans, you really can't get worked up like that. You need to relax while you're here in order for your head to heal. If you don't I'm going to have to sedate you."

Dean shot the doctor a murderous glare and John stepped in.

"I'll make sure he relaxes, thank you doctor."

The last thing they needed were the cops involved. Troy might get spooked and who knows what will happen.

John put a hand on Dean's shoulder as the doctor left the room.

"Dam it Dean we have to keep a level head if we're going to get Sam back. Now as I was saying, when you were out I went back to the house and grabbed some information on Troy, as well as the computer to see if I could maybe try and track them. When I opened it up I saw there was a new e-mail. It was from Sammy. Read it yourself."

John prepped the laptop and showed it to Dean. Upon reading it he couldn't help but feel angry and relieved at the same time. Sam didn't seem scared, just kind of frustrated. Yet if anything were to happen between Sam and Troy, Sam wouldn't tell him over e-mail.

"Troy and his new partner don't have a record when it comes to that kind of stuff. The worst we have to worry about is him manhandling Sam, and he knows how to take care of himself for the most part. He's not going to kill Sam when he apparently needs him so badly, so we have some time."

John was trying his best to assure Dean that Troy and his partner wouldn't 'touch' Sam in such a manner. Although he was never one hundred percent positive about anything in life, so he was trying to assure himself as well. Troy didn't have that kind of past, but he also didn't know a lot about his new partner. He knew he couldn't think about that right now, and had to focus on finding Sam.

Dean moaned and covered his face with his hands again in frustration. He hated being separated from Sam, especially when he was in danger.

"Ok so dad. Can we trace the e-mail or something? Get kind of a location?"

"I already have Bobby on it. Now Sam said he would write again when he can, maybe he'll have more information for us next time. Until then we have nothing to go on. We have feelers out to every hunter to keep a look out for Troy and his possible whereabouts, but no one has seen him in weeks and he is nowhere close to where he was last spotted. All we can do now is search for clues, see what Bobby comes up with, and hope that Sam will send another e-mail with more information. Until then you need to rest, cause once we do find them you need to be in your best shape."

"How do you except me to rest while Sam is with those nut jobs?"

Dean sat up and crossed his arms with fierce determination. He clenched his jaw and all he saw was Troy's face. Dean didn't care what his father said. Sam was his responsibility, and he was going to deal out the punishments for the people that hurt him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was waking up in a less than comfortable, yet a very familiar one. He realized he had fallen asleep at the small table in his room with one of the old books under him. He quickly got himself together and closed the book. He then wondered where the hell Troy was. He didn't know what time it was, but his internal clock was telling him the sun was out at least. He stood up and walked over to the door and started banging on it.

"Troy!"

He waited a few minutes and heard footsteps so he backed away. Troy came walking in with a huge tray of breakfast and a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Sammy!"

Troy placed the tray on the small table. Sam looked at him like he was crazy. Why the hell was he so dam cheerful?

"Uh, yeah morning."

Sam walked over to his food and started eating.

"So why are you so happy?"

"Well, last night I was able to kill the creature, then I went to the bar, hooked up with the most beautiful girl there who was leaving town this morning, and had great sex. If you hadn't done that research for me it would have taken me days and I would have missed out."

Sam made a gross face. He didn't like it when Dean talked about hooking up and he sure as hell didn't like hearing about when this guy did it.

"Yeah that's great, but um hey you think since the hunt went so well that you could let me go today? I'm sure my family must be worried sick."

"Listen Sam that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard that there's a nest of vamps a town over, but I can't for the life of me figure out which of the thousand farm houses there in. I'm going to need you to help me out again."

"What?! You said this was the only hunt! That you would let me go after this was finished!"

Sam was pissed. He was now glad that he informed his family that he was ok, because it looked like he was going to be here for a while longer.

"Look I know I said that, but this is big. And after the vamps nest is found I'll let you go. I need to find this soon Sam, innocent lives are at stake."

Sam knew he shouldn't really indulge in this guy. Dean was right, one hunt led to two which he was so hoping would not lead to ten. No he had to keep him cool, get the laptop back, and find out where he was.

"Ok fine I'll help. But I need the laptop and a map of the town."

"I'll have to find an unmarked map that has no names on it, but that sounds good. Alright I'll go get the supplies."

The second Troy got up and left Sam knew he needed to find out where he was. He got up and looked at the books again. One last night caught his eye, it was a newer book. He quickly found it and opened it up. Sure enough the very front page had a stamp that said 'Property of Dearborn Michigan State University.'

BINGO!

There was no check out stamp, but it was better than nothing. He put the book back in its place, and would ask about it later.

Troy came back carrying the laptop and another huge stack of files which he put on the table.

"Hey Troy. These books are like ancient, how the hell did you get them and how do you organize something like this?

Sam actually loved all those dam books. They had information in them on things that you actually couldn't find on the internet. Well most of them. Troy walked over to Sam.

"Yeah these are great hu?"

Troy walked over to the books and started fingering over the bindings.

"I categorized them oldest to youngest. The older ones are up top while the more updated ones are down below. Um most of them I inherited, the other half I stole from occult shops and other random places around town."

"Around this town? I mean I don't know where I am, but I never saw any old books like this traveling the country."

"You have to know where to look Sam."

Troy walked back to the door. Before he left he looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"Call me when you have information on that nest!"

Sam nodded, then once Troy was out of sight rolled his eyes.

He couldn't get the laptop opened fast enough as he quickly got to the e-mail.

 _Dad and Dean,_

 _I don't have much time. Dean was right he's keeping me for another hunt, but I know where I am! I'm somewhere in Dearborn Michigan. It's a start. It might also help that he has me searching into a vamp nest. Again I'm ok. I hope you guys are fine. Don't respond back. Got to go._

 _Love,_

 _Sammy_

Sam took no time in erasing the computer so there was no evidence, and got to work on the stupid vampire hunt. He thought maybe if he could lead them far far away from where the actual hunt was, that would give his family more time to find him. He started coming up with a plan.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

John and Dean were sleeping in the hospital. Dean was going to get dismissed today.

John woke up and looked around the room. It certainly wasn't the same without his Sammy there. And Dean was positively miserable. He decided to check his e-mails to see if anyone had gotten back to him about the whereabouts of Sam, when he saw a new e-mail. He opened it, and was extatic to see it was from Sam! He starting shaking Dean awake.

"Dean Dean! Sam wrote back."

Dean hurried up and woke up. John put the laptop on the bed as Dean was yawning so they could both read it.

"Crap! I knew he wasn't going to let Sam go that easily. He sees that kid as a tool." Dean said sounding defeated.

"At least we know where he is now son. Dearborn Michigan is about four hours away! You get dressed and I'll call Bobby."

Dean was already out of bed pulling the wires out of his arm, trying to get his head on straight. He was still dizzy and disoriented, but he knew where Sam was! He could be dizzy after they saved him. Now vampires? They didn't have a lot of practice with them, but one thing John was worried about, was if Troy and his partner got caught, Sam's scent would be present. The vampires knowing a hunter's child was also involved, would probably try and kill him also. Four hours didn't seem like a long time, but they did have until sun down at least, which gave John some time to prepare, but they still had to find the building they were keeping Sam in.

Before John and Dean knew it they were dressed, had stolen some pain meds, and hobbled outside to the impala. Dean had wanted to drive, but John could tell he was still dizzy and ordered him to the passenger seat. Before they knew it they had peeled out of the parking lot, and was making their way to their Sam.


	6. Old Enemies

***Sorry I know it took me forever to update and its short. Once in a while I get so dam tired (or stressed) that I just fall asleep. Well I have been super tired, but I wanted to update** ** _something_** **ASAP. Well my brother is coming down from Massachusetts tomorrow for Easter, so I wont be able to write, but maybe I'll be able to get a chapter in for my other story and finish it, leaving me with this one to work on.***

Troy decided it would be a great idea to go to the bar while Sam was working on the vampire case. The kid was good, but he very much doubted he would he would find all the information needed in the time he would be gone.

Him and his partner went down to the local bar for drinks. Now that they had Sam they didn't have to worry about putting their efforts into research and had more time just to drink. They found a couple of seats at the bar.

The bartender knowing the two men from the numerous times they have been in there already had shots of whisky ready and waiting for them when they sat down.

"Troy you were right. Taking that kid was a great idea. Wont his family be tracking us down?"

"Don't worry. Their good hunters, but once the vamp nest is done and over with we will be moving far from this state and just have the runt keep researching. They will never find him."

The two men didn't realize they had an audience. A young man about the age of twenty-six was sitting within hearing distance, and listening to every word the two seasoned hunters were talking about. He decided to make his presence known as he walked up to the two men. He recognized Troy as he got closer.

"Troy! You old useless drunk! I couldn't help but hear you have help on those hunts of yours. What the hell did you do? Kidnap some poor college kid to do your dirty work?"

Robert Collens was twenty-six, as handsome as the day was long, well built, tall, had jet black hair and big brown eyes. He's been hunting his whole life, and ran across Troy once or twice.

"Hey Rob. No not some college kid. I got someone better working for me. But I'm not about to tell you anything."

"Oh come on. You seem all excited about it. Just tell me what the hell you're talking about. I mean the kid you got must be freaking out with you having to make him look up supernatural shit."

"I don't know If I should tell you. You worked a case with the kid's family about a year ago."

"I did?...Wait, are you trying to tell that you kidnapped a hunter's kid? Man who the hell do you have locked away?"

"Little Sammy Winchester. Kid's smarter than anyone I know."

Rob couldn't believe his ears. Yeah sure he definitely knew and even worked with them once a year ago, but to say him and Dean didn't get along was certainly an understatement. The two boys had the same exact personality, which always led for disaster. Not to mention that when Rob had recommended using Sam as bait, Dean made it very clear how he felt about that with a swift punch to Rob's face. Hell he could feel the punch to this day.

"You were able to kidnap Sammy Winchester? How the hell did you manage that with Dean and John always at his side?"

"It wasn't easy, especially when dealing with his brother, but we did it."

Rob was impressed that they managed to get Sam away from his family. He's never seen a more over protective family than the Winchesters. And he had to admit that Sam was ridiculously smart. He also did the research for the hunt they went on together, and he always thought it would be nice to have a hunter as smart as Sam by his side as well. A smile came across his face thinking about how pissed off Dean would be knowing he had Sam with him, working for him.

"Say Troy. I have a proposition for you. How about you lend me Sammy for a while? I could use some help on hunts."

"Sorry kid, but I have plans on taking him with us after this hunt is over. He does the research in a fraction of the time it takes me, which gives me more time to drink."

"Ok well how about you sell him to me then?"

That peeked Troy's interest.

"Sell him to you? How much are you thinking he's worth to you?"

"I'll give you $500 for him."

Troy laughed.

"$500? Son you are out of your dam mind. I can hustle a priest out of $500! Make it $2000 and I think we have a deal."

Rob thought about it. He could come up with the money, it would just take a little while. But it would all be worth it in the end, because not only was Sam incredibly smart, but he was actually a descent hunter to boot. Although he was planning on using his original plan at using Sam as bait instead of actually helping him with the actual hunting. Yeah this may actually all be worth it.

"It's a deal. I'll have the money for you in a few days. I still have your number, I'll be in touch."

Rob walked away with a huge smile on his face. This was the ultimate payback for how Dean had treated him. He was going to use Dean's little brother as a research assistant AND as bait on all the hunts. Also taunting Dean would be quite satisfactory. He knew it was a risky move, but this was war.

 ***HAVE A HAPPY EASTER!***


	7. Dark Twists

***Hi! Im starting to feel better, so the writing begins!***

 ***You are all so correct! Sam is worth way more than $2000! I just figure that people don't really have a lot of money as hunters, so $2000 is a pretty good amount. ***

 ***Again sorry for the late update. I write when I'm not exhausted. Now if only they had a pill available to where I never had to sleep again I would be a happy girl. (:***

Sam was asleep at the small table when a loud noise woke him. He recognized it as thunder, and could even hear the rain pouring down on the ceiling. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around.

"Alright so I don't think I'm in a basement. That's something."

Sam got up from the table and used the bathroom. He was still wary about it, he didn't really know Troy, and wasn't sure if there was some sort of pervy camera anywhere, but when you have to go you have to go.

He decided it was time to actually sleep in the bed. This whole situation was stressing him out and there was nothing he could do about it. Even when his dad and Dean got to the town he was in, they would have to find the actual building he was being held in, which could take a lot of time in its self. He honestly thought that he was only going to need him for the one hunt, one think Dean always said was he was plenty book smart, but he definitely had to brush up on his street smarts and to not be so naïve. Sam didn't think he was naïve, not really, but he soon realized that maybe he was. How could he believe this guy was only going to use him for the one hunt when he could use him for all the hunts?

Sam kept trying to find a comfortable position as he heard the rain and thunder outside the building he was in. He thought back at all the times when he was younger and Dean would let him crawl into bed with him, or even as he got older Dean would stay up with him and make him feel better until the storm passed. But now he was alone, and he would be dammed to call for Troy and ask him to keep him company. He would rather a lightning bolt strike him down then ask for Troy's company when it should be Dean's company. He decided to just roll himself up in the blankets and wait for the storm to pass. He could think of all the names Dean calls him when he does this. His brother's favorite is 'cinnamon Sam,' since he looks like a dam cinnamon roll in the covers. Sam smiled at that, and it helped him relax a bit. Unfortunately another boom of thunder hit his ears, and then the building shook. He gasped and rolled up in the comforters some more. Hoping that his family was close by. In the meantime, he was thinking of a way to maybe get the dam shackle off his ankle.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Troy and his partner just got back from the bar to where they were holding Sam. He couldn't believe that he was able to sell the kid for $2000. Maybe he could just loan Sam to rob for now, then over the months and years loan him to other hunters and make a pretty penny. He knew it was risky as hell, seeing as John and Dean had a lot of friends in the hunting community, but all the hunters _he_ knew wouldn't tell the family. Unfortunately some of the hunters he knew were questionable when it came to kids, and he had to admit that Sam was a looker, or he will be later in life. As much as he's grown to like Sam, the money he'll get will be worth the risk. As long as the family didn't catch up, he was all good. He decided it was time to sleep, and in the morning he would check on Sam and see what kind of progress the kid made, so he could collect his money.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Rob was still sitting at the bar drinking, and now smiling just thinking about his current investment. He's worked alone now for quite some time and it would be nice to have some company. Even if the company was going to be in the shape of a smart mouthed fourteen year old. At least now he had someone to do the research, and be bait, and in the same time he got to annoy Dean. He did know better than to poke the bear, but at the moment he just couldn't help it. Once he had Sam he was going to torture Dean for being such an asshole to him the last time they did a hunt together. He ordered another round of drinks for himself and the girl he was currently with, and put a huge smile on his face. Suddenly he had a great idea, a way to get Sam and keep his money. After the bar he was going to set his plan in motion.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Rob made sure to leave the bar and head straight for the old house Troy was holed up in. He parked his car a little bit away from the house, grabbed his gun with the silencer attached, and started for the house. It would have been way more pleasurable if it wasn't raining cats and dogs, but he'll take it. He needed to have the element of surprise on his side.

He slowly picked the lock on the door and quietly made his way in. The whole house was dark and he didn't hear a noise, which hopefully meant Troy and his partner were sleeping.

He made his way quietly down the hallway and saw an old staircase. At the top he saw three doors. ' _Bingo.'_ He thought as he crept up to the first door. He listened for some kind of noise, and when he heard nothing he headed in, gun in hand. He saw a figure lying on the bed, and just shot it right in the head. One down. He exited the room and went to the second bedroom, again he saw a figure sleeping, and again he shot it. Two down. He knew neither of the figures were Sam, they would obviously have him in a locked up room, not very easy to get out of. He crept up the third door and saw the various locks attached to the door. He didn't notice a light on from under the door, so he started to undo the locks. He quietly opened the door to reveal a normal room filled with books and a small table with an attached bathroom…and a bed with a small body curled up in it. The last time he saw the Winchester brothers he noticed how small Sam was, especially compared to Dean and himself, and apparently he still was a runt. He turned on the light and walked up to the body on the bed and came up with a great idea. He was going to pretend to be his friend and maybe he would come easy. He put his gun away and started with his act by gently shaking Sam and sounding concerned.

"Sam! Hey Sam you ok buddy wake up!"

Sam was in a fitful sleep when someone was shaking him, and a voice he didn't recognize was talking. He threw the covers off of him and almost hit the guy in the face in the process. He was panting and when he saw the stranger he started to scoot backwards with fear in his eyes. If it was one thing he hated it was being caught off guard while sleeping. The exact reason why Dean wanted to sleep in the room with him when this whole nightmare began. He took a second and realized he did in fact know this person.

"Whoa Sam its ok. Do you remember me? It's Rob." Rob put on his best 'you can trust me smile he could.'

"Rob? What the hell are you doing here?!"

Rob could tell Sam was shaken up. Of course he was, but now he had to comfort him. He held out his hand encouraging Sam to trust him.

"Hey your dad and Dean put out a message to other hunters that you were taken. I happen to hear Troy bragging about a hunter's kid he kidnapped and figured it was you. I was right. I called your dad, he knows I have you."

Sam didn't trust Rob as far as he could throw him. The last hunt they did together didn't end well. Sure you would think that since Rob was older than Dean that he would be wiser, so not the case. He had to be smart if he was going to get out of this. It was possible the ass kicking Dean gave the last time they saw each other actually worked, or it could have made him bitter. First things first, he needed Rob to get the dam shackle off his ankle. He inched closer.

"Um. Yeah thanks."

"Ok kiddo we have to go. Who knows when those goons will wake up."

Rob grabbed Sam by the shirt and started tugging, but Sam resisted.

"Wait! I have this shackle on my ankle."

Sam lifted the blanket he was snuggled in to reveal the shackle. That's when Rob followed the chain the center of the floor and silently cursed himself.

"Ok kiddo no big deal. Listen do you know where the key is?"

"Um I think Troy has it on him."

"No problem. I'll go look for it. Be right back."

Rob quickly left the room. Sam went into action and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He didn't know if his family truly put out an announcement to all hunters or if this guy was full of shit, so he decided to leave a small message just in case. He started writing and when he was done, folded it up, put a '67 on the front of it, and left it on his pillow. If this guy wasn't on the up and up and his family ended up finding up he was being held here and came without him being here, Dean would know what it meant and read the letter right away. He put it on the pillow behind him so Rob couldn't see the placement. He also decided to leave his coat behind. Another idea came to his brain and he gripped the pen tight by his side. It was time to test Rob after he got those shackles off of course.

Rob came back a short time after with the keys and bent over to start working on the lock on the shackle.

"So Rob. Did my dad or Dean mention anything about what was written in those e-mails?"

Rob stopped for a second, but then kept on with the key in the lock.

"The e-mails? Doesn't look like they would give you internet access in here."

"Troy would let me use the internet to look up the hunts and I got a couple e-mails out."

"No. Sorry they didn't mention any e-mail. I guess they were just excited that you were found."

Finally the lock clicked and the heavy shackle fell to the floor.

"Alright kid let's get going."

Rob grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him off the bed. Sam took a quick look back and saw the note was exactly where it was supposed to be, and his jacket was on the floor. Perfect. He still had the pen gripped in his other hand, and for the moment let Rob drag him from the room.

"Rob, where's Troy and his partner?"

Rob was more impatient now, and he had a firm tight grip on Sam's bicep as he was hastily dragging his small frame threw the house.

"Their taken care of."

Those words never meant well, especially in the hunting world. It always meant they were killed.

"Rob, my dad would have given you a safe word for me to know you were on my side. What is it?"

Sam started to pull back out of Rob's grasp, but Rob was tall and built like Dean, which was bad for Sam. Rob stopped and threw Sam forcefully into the wall. He wasn't expecting it, but he knew he had to get himself back together.

Rob was royally annoyed. Sam was still the pain in the ass little brother that he remembered from all those years ago and he really didn't have the patience to deal with him right now, especially since he was practically drunk. He knew he should have brought chloroform or something with him. He squatted down right in front of Sam and got close up to him.

"Your family doesn't know I have you. I don't know or care where they are. If you really wanna know, Troy was bragging about you, and right out sold you to me. He sold you for $2000 to a hunter he barely knew. How does it feel to know that your life is worth $2000? Hu little Sammy? Now I came in here, killed those two clowns, and now I'm taking you with me. I don't wanna hear any of your whining or complaining or your empty threats of your family coming to save you, cause trust me they aren't ever going to find you. You're mine now and you will be quit useful."

Sam couldn't take it anymore as he took the pen in his hand and thrust it hard into the guys' neck. Unfortunately the pen tip was dull and wouldn't cause a lot of damage, but just maybe it was enough for his to get away.

Rob screamed and fell back when the pen penetrated through his skin. He wasn't expecting it and it actually went pretty dam far inside. It didn't hit anything that could make him bleed out, but dammed if it didn't piss him off to no end. It certainly gave Sam enough time to kick out hard and hit Rob square in the chest, making him go flying backwards.

Sam got up and he knew he needed a phone. He didn't think these guys had a land line, so he decided to run into one of the rooms and hopefully there was a cell phone. If not he was screwed.

Sam ran into the closest room, closed the door and locked it. If anything there may be a useful weapon lying around. H turned on the lights and the site he saw was terrifying. It wasn't Troy in the bed, it was his partner, and he had a bullet wound in his head. The blood was everywhere and although Sam has seen his fair share of gore, it was never from a human, and it was never his fault. If he was bigger, stronger then the guys wouldn't have been able to take him, then Rob wouldn't have overheard them talking in the bar, and he wouldn't have killed these guys in their sleep. Tears came to Sam's eyes and he couldn't stop looking at the dead body. He didn't come to his senses until there was a loud banging at the door and he jumped a mile.

 _"_ _Dam it you little brat! Once I get my hands on you you'll be sorry!_

Sam knew he had to find a cell phone and fast. The tears started coming down his face as he ran over to the nightstand, and thank goodness it was right there in the open and he didn't have to go digging through the dead guys pockets. He quickly dialed his dad's cell number.

The phone on the other end rang twice before it was picked up.

 _"_ _John here_."

Sam started sobbing at hearing his dad's voice.

 _"_ _Who's there_?!"

"Dad." It was barely a whisper.

 _"_ _Sammy? Sammy is that you?! Son where are you? Are you alright?"_

"I…Im at a house. I still don't know the address but dad listen. Troy and his partner are dead. Its all my fault! It's all my fault."

 _"_ _Sam, calm down. I'm sure it isn't your fault, now where are you? Me and Dean are almost in town."_

" _You little asshole! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"_ Rob was still screaming and banging from the other side of the door, and Sam was trying to keep his composure.

 _"_ _Sam who is that yelling?!"_

Dad listen. I don't know how much time I have, but Rob came in and killed them and now he's after me."

 _"_ _Who's Rob? Are you talking about Robert Porter?!"_

"Yeah dad I am! Listen I'm locked in the room with Troy's partner and he's trying break down the door. Dad please hurry."

Another loud bang and the lock to the door flew off, and the door itself came flying inwards as a very pissed off looking Rob was standing there. Sam could barely breathe as he just stared at the angry figure. Suddenly he heard another voice coming through the phone, the unmistakable voice of Dean.

 _"_ _Sam! Sammy! Talk to me buddy!"_

Rob quickly walked up to Sam and smacked the phone from his hands, and then smacked Sam hard in the face making him cry out and hit the ground hard. Rob then grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear.

"So, who am I taking to? Is this Dean by chance?" His voice was cool and smooth, but it definitely sounded dangerous.

 _"_ _God dam it Rob! What the hell did you do to Sam?! I swear to god if there is one misplaced hair on his hair on his head you are dead!"_

Sam was coming to as he rolled over and was lying on his back looking at Rob holding the phone. He could hear Dean screaming from where he was.

"Oh come on now Dean don't be like that. You've had Sam all these years doing the research for you, not letting him live up to his full potential like I tried to do with him. Well guess what? I have a lot of plans in store for Sam that goes beyond research and into the playing field. Maybe kicking my ass all those years ago wasn't such a great idea hu?"

 _"_ _What's this about Rob? You want help with research and out on the field? Let's make a trade. You let Sam go and I'll come with you. You know I'm a good hunter and I would even complain. Just let Sam go!"_

"Nice try Dean, but I don't need a partner, what I do need is bait. And Sam here fits the bill. I'm going to have him do the research, then he's going to attract the monster while I kill it. It's perfect. And there's not a dam thing you can do about it. Now, would you like to talk to Sam before we part ways?"

 _"_ _Yeah, put him on the phone you asshole!"_

Rob ran over to where Sam was and smacked him hard In the face again making Sam roll and scream out in pain. He then sat on Sam's legs and straddled over him with the phone still in his hand.

"Don't call me names Dean or your brother gets it! Now make this short and sweet, he has a lot of work to do for me."

Rob put the phone up to Sam's ear, who was now sobbing and in a lot of pain.

"De…"

 _"_ _Sammy are you ok?"_

"I, I'll be ok."

 _"_ _Look, we are in the city, we just have to find and you and we will! I need you to hold on for me Sammy, hold on until we can get to you ok?"_

"Ok De, I will."

Rob ripped the phone away from Sam's ear and put it against his own.

"Sorry Dean times up. Maybe you should look into getting a new baby brother. In the meantime, we have to go. Goodbye Dean."

Rob hung up the phone and threw it clear across the room. He then peered down at Sam who was scared out of his mind.

"Time to take a ride Sammy. You have a hunt to research."

Rob got up off of Sam. He then bent down and grabbed Sam by the arm again and hauled him to his feet, he was the only thing keeping Sam from hitting the ground at the moment. He threw a limp Sam over his shoulder and started walking him through the house. He opened the front door, and walked them into the pouring rain.

Sam was beyond hurt and in a lot of pain. He couldn't fight back as Rob grabbed him and tossed his lanky body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and was simply walking away. Right now he would rather be with the corpse than in the position he was in now. He could feel the rain hit his body as they walked outside, yet he just couldn't bring himself to care. His family wouldn't find him in time because he was too weak to defend himself. Not to mention there were two dead bodies for the exact same reason. He didn't deserve the company of his dad and Dean, who were both heroes in his eyes and would never let themselves be put in this position. He cried while listening to the thunder and lightning as it lite up the sky around him.

In no time at all he was roughly thrown into a dry area he recognized as the backseat of a car. Then he was too weak to fight as he felt his wrists being cuffed in the back off him, and a gag was shoved in his mouth and tied in the back. His whole body hurt and he was completely defenseless. He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him, with his dad and Dean in the forefront of his mind. He didn't deserve to be rescued, but he certainly didn't want to be with Rob by a long shot.

 ***Yeah that got a little dark, but you all enjoyed it none the less.***


	8. An Old Hunt and a Familiar Face

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed / liked / and favorited. ^_^***

 ***Im including a flashback, so that's the huge italic paragraph.***

 ***Also sorry this took way to long for me to update. I have an arts and crafts fair this weekend and it's consuming my time.***

 ***I cant even tell you guys how big of a pain it was to write this chapter. There was so much information I thought the writing would go on forever, so I really hope it makes sense and is at least somewhat enjoyable. Hahahaha.'**

 ***BTW please mind if I got the ages and time line weird. Numbers are not my specialty.***

 _"Sorry Dean times up. Maybe you should look into getting a new baby brother. In the meantime, we have to go. Goodbye Dean."_

That was the last thing he had heard before the phone was harshly hung up on him. He was more than relieved when Sam had called them, but then Rob Porter of all people was with Sam now.

"No wait you son of a bitch! Dam it!"

Dean through his dad's phone on the floor, and John looked over at him while also focusing on the road in front of him. He remembers the hunt Dean did with Rob, and it did not end well. Rob's dad was also a hunter, but had died when Rob turned 18 and the kid has been on his own ever since. But years later when Rob was about to turn 25, John had met him at a bar. The kid seemed to be very knowledgeable and capable when it came to everything hunting, and he thought it might be good for him and Dean to team up for a hunt even though Dean was 17, yet he was a very capable 16, and he figured the two of them would get along going on a hunt together and Sammy could get some time to himself. At 13 years old John had his training like crazy since he was so small, but once in a while the kid deserved a brake. Especially since he was still recuperating from the last salt and burn where Sam got a concussion and a more than sprained wrist. So at the time it seemed like a good idea.

~*SPN*~

' _Back at the current motel they were staying at, Sam was fast asleep while Dean was sitting next to him in the same bed silently flipping through channels when John came home. Even though the room was dark and only illuminated by the light of the t.v, Dean could see his father's simple head nod for him to meet him outside. Dean looked over at Sam, and slowly and quietly walked outside closing the door behind him. He was only in his sleep gear, but it was the summer time so it wasn't that bad._

 _"_ _What's up dad?"_

 _"_ _I met this kid at the bar, he's a hunter. His name is Rob he's about 25. I thought it might be a good idea for the two of you to go on a hunt together. You're getting older and you need to learn to do these things without me anyway, even if it is with a partner."_

 _"_ _Sammy's my partner."_

 _John smiled._

 _"_ _Yeah of course he is, but he's just too small still to properly watch your back. He'll get there Dean, he will. In the meantime though I really want you to go on this hunt while Sam is on the mend. Now there's a haunted house the next town over that needs to get looked at and I don't want Sam near it anyway."_

 _Dean crossed his arms._

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _Kids Sam's age have been disappearing in that house. They will go in on a dare and never be seen again. This way you can get practice and backup and I'll stay here with Sam and watch him."_

 _Dean was hesitant to take his father up on his offer. Of course doing his own hunt, even with an experienced partner, was an amazing opportunity. But he was hoping his first hunt without his father would be with Sam and not some kid his dad met at the bar. Plus he didn't want to leave Sam in this condition. He knew his father wouldn't let anything happen to him, but he was given the task of keeping Sam safe and looking out for him, that was his job and he took it seriously. The only reason why the ghost stopped throwing Sam around was because Dean ran up to Sam and threw a ton of salt on the kid. Sam was a little annoyed afterwards after some grains landed in his eye and his mop of hair was just littered with salt, as well as in his dam pants and underwear, Dean threw A LOT of dam salt on him to keep the ghost at bay. But it left him alone, and his dad finished the salt and burn. Dean was the one who carried Sam away from the graveyard and into the safety of the impala after he passed out._

 _Dean sighed. He figures what would one hunt hurt? He couldn't let any more kids Sam's age getting taken by whatever was in that dam house. And if he could save all those kids, then he was all up for it._

 _"_ _Ok yeah I'm in."_

 _"_ _Great. We'll get some sleep tonight, and tomorrow afternoon I'll call Rob and have him swing by to meet you. I think you'll get along with him. Plus this is how you make friends and contacts in the hunting community."_

 _Dean scoffed._

 _"_ _I have friends! I have you two, Pastor Jim, Bobby, Caleb, what more could a guy what?"_

 _"_ _I know. But the more you have the better. Now let's get inside. We have to do a little more research on the house in the morning, and maybe you and Rob can make it out there by tomorrow night and get it done quickly."_

 _The two men entered the hotel where Sam was stirring in the bed. John instantly went to his bed where he started getting ready for sleep, while Dean went right to Sam's side._

 _"_ _Dean?"_

 _"_ _It's ok buddy I'm right here. Why don't you go back to bed hu?"_

 _"_ _Yeah ok."_

 _Sam scooted closer to Dean and fell asleep. Dean couldn't wait until Sam hit his growth spirt and they could hunt together. They already had a series of signals and secret words shared between them that no one else could decode, so it was perfect. Dean threw an arm around Sam, and fell asleep like that._

 _The next morning Dean was already up and showered by 7am. He was having reservations about working with this Rob character, but if his dad seemed to trust him and think this was good then why not give it a try?_

 _Another thing was he didn't exactly know Rob, therefore didn't trust him around Sam yet. Sam was still a young kid with baby fat, and until that changed Dean and his dad were to be wary around others, even other hunters. Until he really knew Rob, he was going to keep a close eye on his brother._

 _Sam was still sleeping while Dean was on the family computer looking up information on the old house. It was usually Sam's job to do the research, but he needed all the rest he could get. Not to mention Sam had already done a lot of work on this hunt before the salt and burn. John had ran out on a beer run and told him to keep an ear out for Rob._

 _Not two minutes after John had left there was a harsh knock at the door. Dean looked over at Sam and saw him start to move around a little bit. Dean pulled out his gun and slowly started for the door, he kept it behind his back._

 _"_ _Who is it?"_

 _"_ _My name's Rob Porter, I met John Winchester last night and I was supposed to meet him here."_

 _Dean looked through the door making sure this guy was alone. Either way he had made sure to keep his gun in his hand at all times while the other hand slowly opened the door. There was no way he was risking Sam, especially when he was out for the count. When he was convinced that there was no one else with him he opened the door and saw Rob for the first time. He was nicely built, a bit shorter than Dean but not by much, and if anything he definitely had more muscle than him. After all Rob was a bit older. Dean sized him up, took in all possible weaknesses, and motioned for him to enter. Rob nodded his head as if saying thanks and walked in. He looked around and his gaze instantly fell to the bed with Sam in it. Dean closed the door and stood in front of him, blocking his view to Sam. This was a rough start._

 _"_ _My dad went out to get beer. You're more than welcome to have a seat at the table while we wait."_

 _Dean didn't take his eyes off of Rob for a second._

 _Rob sat at the table and Dean sat on the bed separating Rob from Sam._

 _"_ _So Dean. Your dad talks about you a lot. It's finally nice to meet you."_

 _Dean just smirked and nodded._

 _"_ _And that little guy over there must be Sam. Is he sick?"_

 _"_ _Concussion, minor injuries. He's fine."_

 _Dean wouldn't stop staring at Rob like he was his prey. There was just something about him he didn't like right from the bat. He could also tell that Rob was one smooth guy, and wasn't playing into Dean's intimidation techniques. No way he was going to be bested by a 16 year old. But he was going to play nice, for now._

 _"_ _Good to hear he's ok. So, what information do you have on the house?"_

 _Dean got up and dropped the file in front of Rob._

 _"_ _According to the information Sam found, young kids about 12, 13, 14 years old are going into the house and not coming back out. So far 5 kids are reported missing. The townspeople are thinking there's a human predator nearby, but once we stopped here I took the liberty to check the sex offender site and found only 2 people registered. Sometimes in small towns like this there are only a couple or it's every other person, but with the 2 people one is a woman who made a mistake years and years ago with a kid who lied about his age to score with an older chick, and the second is a sick guy who is currently restricted to his house by means of a wheel chair. He unfortunately knew what he has doing years ago, hence why he was in a wheel chair."_

 _"_ _Those are the only 2?"_

 _Dean nodded as Rob looked through the file._

 _"_ _Trust me I'm very thorough. I should be I do it for everywhere we stop."_

 _"_ _You look up people on the sex offenders' site everywhere you stop?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I need to know who should and should not definitely come near Sam."_

 _Dean said it as if it was as simple as breathing._

 _Rob stole a quick glance back over at Sam._

 _"_ _How old is he?"_

 _"_ _13."_

 _Rob nodded and looked back at the file._

 _"_ _Wow, Sam came up with all this information? This is ridiculously good. I know no hunter that comes up with this much information and keeps these good of notes on a case. Not even the experienced ones."_

 _"_ _Yeah Sam's pretty smart. It would take me forever to get half that information."_

 _"_ _No kidding."_

 _Rob was impressed by the amount of work that went into this one case. With Sam on research duty and John and Dean on the hunt, they were practically an un-stoppable team._

 _Finally John came back with Beer and looked between the two boys, Rob sitting at the table with the file in his hands and Dean on the bed staring him down, and yup, Dean's gun was right beside him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

 _John put the beer on the table and sat down opposite Rob, whose whole demeanor changed._

 _"_ _Hey there John."_

 _"_ _Hey Rob. Thanks for coming by."_

 _"_ _Sure. I'm just excited about working with a partner for a change."_

 _Rob smiled and looked over at Dean who just smirked back at him._

 _"_ _Were you able to look over the files?" John asked._

 _"_ _Yeah I was. Sam did a good job with the research."_

 _"_ _Yeah kids great with that stuff. Which is good cause I'm not as great with it." John said._

 _Dean kept staring at Rob when he heard a low moan coming from Sam. He got up already knowing what was going on. His migraine must be back upon him waking up, and it didn't help that Rob was banging on the dam door earlier._

 _He walked to the bathroom and not 2 seconds later came back with 2 Tylenol and Gatorade, then sat down beside Sam on the bed._

 _"_ _Hey Sam, how you feelin'?"_

 _"_ _Head hurts, but it's better."_

 _"_ _Good to know."_

 _"_ _Dean is someone here?" Sam asked as if almost afraid._

 _"_ _Yeah a friend of dad's"_

 _Sam tried to sit up to peek around Dean, but Dean put his hand on Sam's chest and held him on the bed._

 _"_ _Stay there. If you get up you might get dizzy."_

 _Sam nodded his head and looked at Dean, asking with his eyes if the guy was ok, Dean gave him a look saying 'yeah, but keep on your guard.'_

 _Sam nodded and stayed down on the bed. He did lean over in order to take the Tylenol and Gatorade, but other than that he made no effort to see the stranger in the motel room with them. He rolled over and closed his eyes to relax, knowing his dad and brother would watch his back._

 _Rob took in the whole scene before him. Sam was the perfect candidate to be used as bait, but seeing how protective Dean was of him, he was thinking of scratching that plan or he would just have to be sneakier about everything. He hasn't failed a hunt yet, and he refuses to now._

 _With much reluctance and hour later, found Rob and Dean on the road to the house the next time over. They decided to check it out while it was still daytime out so they had better light. They had to look and see if there was an actual maniac or ghostly presence living there just hiding the boys in an old unmarked room, which required light and no hidden spots._

 _They parked the impala not too far away, and walked the rest on foot. The house was surrounded by woods and looked like the typical 'haunted house' stereo type which Dean had to scoff at._

 _The two of them walked towards the house with duffels in hand, ever keeping a vigilant eye for surrounding dangers. Dean was more than hoping to find the kids alive, though he knew the chances were slim. Sometimes it was heard of that some ghosts or some kind of creature would kidnap kids and 'take care of them' in the way they seemed fit, which usually meant locking them in a room or basement chained to the wall and feeding them only god knows what. It was better than the alternative._

 _The two walked past the yellow 'caution' tape, and just opened the door with ease. Upon entering it was quiet, and kind of condemned, with cob-webs everywhere and old time furniture everywhere. Yup, typical 'haunter house.'_

 _Dean was over this hunt already._

 _But he wasn't going to quit until he brought some peace to the kids families, or better yet, found the kids._

 _Dean pulled out his EMF reader and swiped it left and right, no activity._

 _"_ _I don't know Rob. I'm not getting any ghostly activity."_

 _"_ _You check upstairs and I'll check downstairs. If either of us notices anything we yell for the other."_

 _Without another word Rob started for the basement while Dean started for the stairs._

 _Twenty minutes later the boys both met in the common room._

 _"_ _Find anything?" Rob asked._

 _"_ _No nothing. No sight or sounds of the kids or where they could be. I didn't even get a spike on the EMF reader. I don't know maybe this is a human and he's taking them from the house but keeping them somewhere else."_

 _"_ _You know what we need, we need to actually have a kid come here so we can see what happens, and actually see what's taking these kids and follow them."_

 _"_ _Yeah right. I'm not putting an innocent kid's life in jeopardy. No we figure this out."_

 _"_ _What about a kid who knows what he's doing though? One who won't be easily frightened, can handle himself, and is the same age group?"_

 _Dean's face went serious in a second as he discovered what Rob was saying. All Dean could hear in his head was, 'use Sam as bait.'_

 _Dean instantly got right in Rob's face._

 _"_ _Let me guess, you want Sam as bait? And you better tell me I'm wrong about that."_

 _"_ _It's a good idea Dean. Sam knows what he's doing and whatever is taking these kids will come for him, then we can follow them. It's solid."_

 _Next thing Dean knew he punched Rob in the face and Rob landed hard on the ground._

 _"_ _Sam will NEVER be used as bait in any way you got that?!"_

 _Rob knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he just had to complete this hunt. And since they found nothing in the house, using Sam was the only option. Time for plan B._

 _"_ _Alright Dean look I'm sorry. It was a stupid plan and I wasn't thinking."_

 _"_ _I want you off this hunt and away from my family."_

 _Dean saw right through this guy. He was a charmer with a silver tongue and didn't trust him around his family. 'Around Sam.'_

 _"_ _Ok Dean, truce. I'll leave. Actually I'll walk ok."_

 _Rob turned around and started walking away. He then went and hid behind a bush close by the impala._

 _Dean couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He was willing to use a human life as bait. 'Sam's life.'_

 _He decided he needed to talk to his dad NOW._

 _Dean started for the impala with his duffel in hand, but once he went to put the key in the door there was a familiar face in the driver's side window, then pressure in the back of his head, and everything went dark._

 _Rob struck Dean from the back and let him fall to the ground. He then unlocked the car, and pushed Dean's body in the backseat. He got in the driver's seat, and drove away to the other side of these forsaken woods._

 _John was in the hotel room with a sleeping Sam when his phone went off and it read 'Dean.'_

 _"_ _How'd the hunt go?"_

 _"_ _John it's Rob. Listen Dean's in trouble, and I need your help."_

 _"_ _What do you mean Dean's in trouble? I was counting on your to have his dam back!"_

 _"_ _I know John I know, but listen I need you to meet me at the edge of the woods near the old bridge."_

 _John was pissed off and confused._

 _"_ _Why the hell would he be there?"_

 _"_ _Don't ask stupid questions John! Just meet me there."_

 _John knew there was something off about this whole dam thing. Rob wasn't giving him any specific information and Dean knew how to take care of himself, but he knew he had to go, and he had to leave Sam. The concussion was still making the kid dizzy and tired, which means he would have to leave Sam in the safety of the motel while he went to see what was going on with Dean. He hated to do it._

 _He walked over to a sleeping Sam and put his hand on Sam's head while whispering._

 _"_ _Sammy, I'll be right back with your brother ok? All the wards and salt lines are up so you're safe here. I'll be right back kiddo."_

 _John got up, got his stuff, and made sure to lock up the door tight. He got into his black pickup truck, and headed in the direction of where Dean was in trouble._

 _Rob watched as John left the motel room. Once he was out of sight he got out of the impala, and headed towards the room. He dumped Dean's body far enough out of the way before coming here, John will have to drive all the way to the edge of the woods, and actually find Dean. By that time everything will be complete._

 _He unlocked the door easy with the key he stole from Dean and snuck in. He walked over to a sleeping Sam and took a good look at him._

 _"_ _Yeah you're perfect. The ghost will use you to lead me to the rest of the kids."_

 _Sam moved a little, but was just so dam tired. Rob easily put one hand under his knees and other under his back, and lifted him up, carrying him out of the motel room, and to the impala._

 _"_ _Jez kid you are a runt."_

 _He carefully placed Sam in the backseat, and made his way to the driver's seat. He was ready to put his plan in motion._

 _Rob quickly drove back to the old house, picked up Sam from the backseat, grabbed his duffel, and started carrying him inside. The kid slept the whole way._

 _Once inside the house the atmosphere seemed to change, Rob smiled knowing this would work. He lied Sam down on the old couch, then went to his duffel and pulled out 2 lengths of rope. He tied Sam's hands in the front and then his ankles. He grabbed his salt gun, and hid in a near-by pantry, just waiting for whatever creature was causing the disappearances to show._

 _It took John longer than he wanted just to get to the edge of the woods near the bridge. He parked his car and started searching._

 _"_ _Rob! Dean!"_

 _John turned all around. Rob definitely said to come to this spot, why isn't he here?_

 _John looked under the bridge in the silt but no one was there or even around the bridge. He decided to venture out into the woods and take a look._

 _He kept trying to call Dean's cell phone but it went to voicemail every time._

 _After 20minutes of looking, he finally saw something move, it was Dean. He ran over to his fallen son as fast as he could and bent down next to him. Dean was moaning and groaning trying to open his eyes._

 _"_ _Son, its ok just stand still for a little bit. Where's Rob?"_

 _"_ _Rob….?"_

 _"_ _It's ok son, let's get you back to the truck. There's something weird going on here and I want to figure it out."_

 _John helped Dean to his feet and practically carried him to the truck. On the way Dean was becoming a little more coherent._

 _"_ _Dad is Sammy with you?"_

 _"_ _No he's safe at the motel."_

 _"_ _No dad I think he's….I think he's in….trouble. Rob was…saying something about…using him as bait. We got into a fight, and I think I saw …his reflection in the car window before he hit me in the head."_

 _"_ _We'll get right back to the motel. Don't you worry Dean."_

 _They got to the truck and John helped him in. Right away Dean remembered something and started digging in his pockets._

 _"_ _Dad, Rob got the Motel key. We need to get to the house. I think he has Sam there."_

 _One thing John never really questioned was Dean's instinct when it came to Sam. It seemed to be spot on all the time, and Dean had amazing 'big brother senses.' John hurried the truck towards the old house._

 _Sam was starting to come to out of his haze. It didn't smell like the motel they were in, but where else could he be?_

 _"_ _Dean?"_

 _Sam tried to move his hands when he realized he couldn't, then panic set in when he realized they were tied together, as well as his ankles. His eyes flew open and tried to take in his surroundings._

 _'_ _Ok this is the inlay of that old house….the old house where kids my age were being taken.'_

 _"_ _Dean! Dad!"_

 _Sam started trying to struggle out of his bounds when he felt the air pressure around him change. He stopped what he was doing and looked around. If only he could get the rope undone and head for the kitchen, there might be salt or a knife there to help. But it was too late when he saw a huge middle aged man wearing ragged clothes walking towards him. He was blinking in and out of focus, and it wasn't just because of the concussion. It was because he was a ghost. His wrists and ankles were getting sore as he struggled. 'Where the heck was his dad and Dean? And were they ok?'_

 _The ghost bent down and looked at Sam. With a nod he grabbed Sam and threw him over his shoulder._

 _"_ _Let me go!" Sam yelled._

 _All Sam could think, was what the hell kind of ghost was this?! Sure ghosts could hit a physical object, Sam knew that all too well when he was thrown around in the last salt and burn, but being able to keep a physical manifestation long enough to carry him to wherever they were going? That seemed impossible._

 _Sam struggled as they exited the old house and started across the backfield and looked like they were heading for the woods._

 _"_ _HELP! HELP!"_

 _Sam looked up and saw Rob far behind them._

 _"_ _Rob help!"_

 _Sam wasn't even sure if Rob heard him cause he was so far away._

 _"_ _Let him take you to the other kids, then I'll help!"_

 _Rob yelled back._

 _Sam couldn't believe it, he was being used as bait. He figured it when he woke up, but now he was positive. He was also sure that his family was either hurt somewhere or had no idea what the hell was going on._

 _John and Dean arrived at the old house, they knew time was of the essence. They did however stop at the motel, just to make sure Sam wasn't there, and much to Dean's dismay (and annoyance) he wasn't, so they rushed over to the house._

 _When they arrived they kicked the door in and started searching frantically. When they found nothing they met in the living room._

 _"_ _Shit! Dad what the hell are we supposed to do?! I didn't find any clues the first time in here and I'm not finding anything now! DAM IT!"_

 _Dean kicked a side table sending it flying through the air._

 _"_ _Calm down Dean. We're not going to find Sam by freaking out. Now we treat this the way we started it, like a normal hunt."_

 _"_ _This isn't a normal hunt. This is Sam's life on the line, and all because you brought home a crazy hunter from a random bar! THIS is why we don't have a ton of contacts dad!" 'because of Sam's safety…'_

 _John swiped his hand down his face. His son was right, he shouldn't have brought home a random hunter form the bar to meet his boys. If anything he and Rob should have done the hunt and Dean could have stayed home with Sam. But he knew in order to save Sam, he had to get his head in the game._

 _"_ _Ok listen this is what we're going to do. While you and Rob were out here I discovered that there's an old storm shelter not too far away from the property. I was going to tell you if you found nothing in the house. Let's go there, maybe whatever is taking these boys is actually taking them there."_

 _Dean nodded. The both of them took off at a sprint across the backyard and into the woods. John was fairly certain he remembered where it was located. Once John came to the area he put a hand up to Dean, who stopped suddenly._

 _"_ _Dad what is it?"_

 _John bent down and examined the ground._

 _"_ _There's footprints here. Two sets, and one of them looks like they were carrying something heavier than the other."_

 _"_ _So, one of the footprints were carrying Sam?"_

 _John nodded, and Dean was fuming. They were so dead, especially Rob, and especially if he was the one carrying Sam into danger. He just didn't know who the second pair could have belonged to._

 _The two of them followed the footprints until they came to a small clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was a very old pair of doors that looked like it was headed down into the forest floor. Neither man saw anyone around, so they decided to take action walking towards the cellar doors._

 _"_ _You think this is where Sam is?"_

 _"_ _That's what I'm hoping son. Now listen to me. We go in, you find Sam, and I'll take care of whatever creature this is."_

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

 _Already upon opening the cellar doors they could smell years and years of root decay. They both kept their eyes and ears open for any kind of noises._

 _"_ _Dam it let me go!" Sam shouted._

 _Upon listening to the voice they both recognized right away, they stopped in their tracks and looked at each other nodding. They started creeping down the stairs with their guns drawn._

 _They came around a corner and saw what they were fearing. 3 of the kid's bodies were decaying, the 4_ _th_ _wasn't going to make it, and the 5_ _th_ _child was on the verge of death. 'Dam it.' Dean had to look away. He then looked back keeping his eyes open for his brother. The 2 men were going to move forward when they saw a very angry irate Rob come into the room from a hall and start pacing._

 _"_ _Dam it! I can't believe I'm too late!" Rob then kicked a rock making it fly into the wall. John and Dean have seen enough. They both rounded the corner with their guns pointed at Rob._

 _"_ _Freeze!" John shouted._

 _Rob turned around and looked at the two men. He knew he was screwed at this point._

 _"_ _Hey there guys. What can I do for you?"_

 _"_ _Where's Sam?!" John yelled._

 _"_ _Sam's with our friend in there."_

 _"_ _Dean go get him."_

 _Dean never taking his gaze off of Rob slowly went to the hallway, while John kept Rob at gunpoint._

 _"_ _We are going outside Rob. We have somethings to talk about."_

 _John motioned for Rob to go towards the stairs. They both went up them while Dean went after Sam._

 _Dean slowly walked down the hallway and saw another room on the other end. He quietly heard muffled yells of protest and it only fueled his anger. He peeked into the room and saw Sam tied up, gagged, and sitting on the cold floor while some guy was looming over him with a whip in his hands._

 _"_ _That will keep you quiet." Said the mystery man. He had recently put the gag on Sam to keep him from screaming._

 _Dean turned the corner and pointed the gun right at the guy._

 _"_ _Stay right there!"_

 _The guy turned around and saw Dean._

 _"_ _I was brought an offering, I can't pass him up."_

 _"_ _Sorry to burst your ghost bubble, but you're going to pass up on this one. What does a ghost want with young kids anyway?"_

 _That made the guy laugh._

 _"_ _You think I'm a ghost boy? Far from it. I'm Belsnickle."_

 _"_ _Belsnickle? Never heard of ya."_

 _"_ _I usually visit kids before Christmas, but since the Christmas spirit isn't exactly up to par I take what I can get. I'm just about fading away here."_

 _'_ _That explains the flickering yet the solid body.' Sam thought._

 _Dean had no clue what this guy was saying and certainly had to look him up later, but until then he had to get Sam out of here._

 _"_ _Step away from my brother, NOW."_

 _The creature stepped away from San slowly, and Dean came close to him standing in front of him._

 _"_ _Sammy close your eyes."_

 _Sam did as he was told as Dean shot several bullets into the creature. He wasn't sure if it would kill him, but it would slow him down for now. The creature was on the ground as Dean went to check on Sam. He bent down and could have cried at seeing his brother safe and sound. He took the gag out and put his hands on Sam's face._

 _"_ _Sammy are you hurt?"_

 _"_ _My back Dean…"_

 _Dean turned his brother somewhat around and saw blood._

 _"_ _Ok this isn't a problem." Dean said in a calm voice. He wasn't lying, there wasn't a lot of blood._

 _Dean took out his knife and cut away at the ropes. Once he finally had them off Sam threw his arms around Dean's neck and started shaking. It was cold down there, but it also could have been from shock so he had to move fast. He picked up Sam as he still had his head resting on Dean's chest. The creature seemed to be dead, but he would have to come back and burn him just in case._

 _Dean carried Sam up the stairs and out of the storm cellar to outside, where he saw his dad and Rob were wrestling. 'Dam it, he must have gotten the upper hand.'_

 _Without putting Sam down Dean put his gun up high and pointed it at Rob._

 _"_ _Stay there Rob!"_

 _Both men froze, and once they did John punched Rob in the face making him fall to the ground. Dean looked at the man responsible for this whole mess and snarled. He put Sam down, there was something he had to do before his dad or even Sam could stop him._

 _"_ _Close your eyes again Sammy." Again Sam obeyed._

 _He walked right over to Rob and started kicking him over and over again. Then he sent his fists flying into Rob's face over and over again, making too sure to not pull his punches. Finally John spoke up._

 _"_ _Dean that's enough!"_

 _John had to physically pull Dean off of Rob who was currently passed out and had blood over every inch of his body. Dean swiped a hand over his face and looked at Rob._

 _"_ _Dean, take your brother to the car, I'll take it from here."_

 _Dean nodded. He walked over to a visibly shaken Sam and picked him up again, and carried him all the way to the impala. And Sam held on the entire time. Once they got to the safety of the car Dean looked at Sam's back and saw 2 long gash marks caused by the whip. He cleaned them up, gave Sam some Gatorade and Tylenol, and stayed with him running his hand through Sam's hair until Sam fell asleep on Dean's lap._

 _Finally John came running back with a child. He put the kid in the front seat, and got in the car himself._

 _"_ _Dad I thought they were all dead."_

 _"_ _I checked them. 2 were alive, one of them died shortly after we got there, and this one might have a chance if we get him to the hospital."_

 _Dean nodded. He was upset he wasn't able to save all the kids, but at least he was able to save 2 of them, including Sam._

 _"_ _How's Sammy?" John asked from the driver's seat._

 _"_ _He's fine. The whip didn't go too far into the skin."_

 _John nodded and focused on getting to the hospital in time._

 _Once they got to the emergency room doors John carried the poor boy inside and yelled that he needed help. He had explained that he was on a hunting trip and stumbled upon the old storm cellar where he discovered the kids. He gave the doctors a fake name, and bolted back to the car._

 _They drove to the motel, John packed their things, and they were quickly on the road again, Dean still in the backseat with Sam resting on his lap._

 _Later on they ended up in another town to rest and relax for the first time in a long time. Both Dean and John stayed in with Sam most of the time not wanting to leave his side. Dean heard on the news that the kid John brought through the emergency room doors had survived, and his mood brightened a bit. And every time he asked his dad about what happened to Rob all John would say was "it was taken care of."_

 _Dean wasn't sure if that meant he was dead or wished he was dead, but as long as he didn't come near Sam again or cause them trouble, he didn't care._

 _Once everyone was in good shape again they moved onto another town, and another hunt, Dean never getting a straight answer to what happened to Sam or that Belsnickle guy. Who he looked up later and discovered he was some sort of Santa Clause that came 1-2 weeks before Christmas to check up on the naughty kids with a whip. What the hell he was doing kidnapping kids in the middle summer Dean will never know.'_

 _~*SPN*~_

Rob stopped his car in the back of an abandoned house. It was small but served his purpose. He looked at his young captive in the back seat and smiled. Sam was his ticket to never having to do research again AND being bait on his hunts. Maybe he could even brainwash him and years down the road Sam would hunt by _his_ side and help _him_ out. After all John had Dean, and with the proper training from Rob and hopefully a huge growth spirt, Sam could help Rob on hunts. It would be fair after all.

Rob grabbed a still sleeping and handcuffed Sam and once again easily through him over his shoulder. The kid was small, but John and Dean were pretty big guys, so there was hope for the kid yet.

Once they got into the damp house he brought Sam upstairs to the room he had prepared for him. For the time being he put Sam on the bed, but once he woke up he knew he would have to get him 'situated' and get him to start on the research.

Rob locked Sam's door, and walked downstairs with Sam's phone in his hand. He wasn't done tormenting Dean just yet.

 ***I hope everyone liked it! R &R!***


	9. Situated

Sam was waking up. He knew he was on a bed, his wrists were handcuffed behind his back,, and he was gagged. He looked around the room and didn't see any sign of Rob. He looked around seeking out something he could use as a weapon. So far nothing. One of the worst things about getting kidnapped by a hunter is the fact that they know exactly what to use and what not to use as make shift weapons, so they are never in a useful reach. He was glad he was able to tell his family who he was currently with and hopefully they could find him that way

Sam's eyes settled on a boarded up window. If he could hobble over to it, pick the nail out (which is painful by the way.) He could pick the handcuff lock, and make a quick escape out the window. At this point he didn't care which floor he was being kept at. . He would jump and not try to break anything.

Rob sat downstairs with a coffee in one hand and Sam's phone in the other. There were just so many different ways he could torment Dean and have his payback. But first, there was a hunt that needed to be researched, and his new partner was upstairs, probably waking up by now.

Sam sat up in the bed, a dizzy spell made him stop in his progress and just sit there. He wouldn't be of any use to himself if he fell and alerted Rob that he was awake, but it was too late as he heard the lock to his door being undone and Rob walks in. Sam is glaring daggers at him as Rob walks where Sam is seated on the bed and kneels down in front of him.

"Hey Sam. Hope you were comfortable. Listen kid there's this hunt I need you to get on A.S.A.P., but first you need to get washed up and uh, situated."

Rob pulls a big box out from under the bed and opens it. Inside it is a long rope, a couple more pairs of handcuffs, what looks like drugs in pill form, and a bottle of chloroform. Sam tries to move backwards away from the box and his captor but Rob grabs his leg harshly to keep Sam in place and Sam winces. That is going to be a nasty bruise.

Rob pulls out the long length of rope. He ties it to the metal railing in the bed which is firmly bolted to the floor. He takes the other end and starts to tie it around Sam's neck. Once he sees the rope coming towards his neck he starts to freak out.

"Dam it Sam hold still! I'm not going to strangle you!"

Sam halts in his movements and feels as Rob ties the rope around his neck. It's not tight enough to strangle him, but it's resting really close on his neck. He follows the length of rope to the bed and realizes he was just tied up like a dog.

"Now. This rope will give you enough give to reach the bathroom. I must say though I liked Troy's style of chaining you to the floor, but as you remember I much prefer to use rope."

Rob pulled out a handcuff key and reached for the back of Sam's wrists. Once one of his wrists is free Sam pushes Rob hard and tries to undo the knot of rope around his neck. Rob grabs the length of rope from the ground and pulls it hard, making Sam jolt off the bed and hard onto the floor. He takes the gag out of his mouth so he could take proper breaths. Rob pulling that dam rope really hurt his dam neck and could have done some serious damage. Next thing he knows Rob is over him kicking him in the ribs. He gives up the fight, closes his eyes, and lets the tears flow.

~*SPN*~

John and Dean find the building where Troy and his partner were holding Sam. They figured he wasn't being kept there anymore, but they had to look for clues. They knew Rob Porter had him now, but didn't know where exactly.

The two men drew their guns and stealthily made their way into the abandoned house. It was more than concerning that the front door was swinging open in the wind of the storm that was still happening, yet starting to calm down a bit. The house was pitch black as they made their way through the different rooms. When Sam had called he had mentioned it was his fault 'they' were dead. John was assuming the 'they' Sam was referring to was Troy and his partner, but you could never be too sure.

Finally they came to the upstairs hallway. The atmosphere changed and you could just tell by the energy that something horrible has happened. John opened the first door, the first thing he saw was pure darkness, and the first thing he smelt was blood, and a lot of it. He switched on the light already knowing what to expect, and sure enough there was a body in the bed, with a gunshot to the head. At this point he couldn't tell who it was.

"Dad what is it?"

John blocked Dean's view from the room. His son didn't need to see this. John closed the bedroom door.

"We have to check the rest of the house, find the room Sammy was kept in."

Dean nodded. He knew his dad was trying to protect him. He would have done the same thing for Sam.

Dean went down the hall to a room that looked like it had several locks on the outside, but the door was open. While his dad was checking out another room, Dean snuck into this one. Right away he could feel that Sam was here. He looked at the old books on the wall, and then looked to the small table and noticed several books laying on top of it. Dean figured Sam must have had a field day with some of those books.

He started walking towards the table when he stepped on something metallic. He looked down and saw a steady metal ring attached to the floor, and attached to that was a long chain, and at the very end was a manacle.

' _That bastard chained him up in here.'_ Dean thought.

It didn't help that a million other scenarios started running through his head concerning what Troy and or his partner could have done to Sam. The anger started to get the best of him. He got up and punched the nearest wall, which was above Sam's bed.

Once he got that little burst of anger out of his system he looked down at what was Sam's bed. The covers looked like it had been a cocoon at one point, and he knew for a fact that Sam had rolled himself up. He saw a piece of paper on the pillow and decided to pick it up. It had '67' right on the front, and knew right away it was from Sam. He opened it up and started reading it.

"Dad!"

John came bursting through the room looking for any threats, but finding none he made his way over to Dean and the note his son was reading.

"What is it?"

"Sam left a message."

' _Dean I don't have a lot of time. Rob is here. He said you and dad put out a message to all hunters to help look for me, but I don't know if that's true. If I can't get to you after I am taken I am with Rob Porter. I will try and contact you soon.'_

 _Love Sammy'_

"Sam knew he couldn't trust Rob. Why didn't he fight him?" Dean asked.

"There's blood in the hallway. I think Sam did try to fight him. I think he stabbed him with a pen. I found a bloody one in the hall."

"Dam it dad Rob is dangerous. We have to find him."

The two hunters were done investigating Sam's room and decided to try and find any leads to where Rob could be. Before they left Dean hastily grabbed Sam's coat that was left behind, and the two men left the house. They hurried up and got to car.

"Dad what about Troy and his partner."

"They didn't make it son."

That was all John said. Dean knew what had happened. Rob came in, executed them in their sleep, and took off with Sam. He had only worked with this Rob once, but he had used the entire family and intentionally put Sam's life in danger when he was sick and hurt. He knew his dad didn't kill Rob, it was horribly taboo for one hunter to kill another. But after the beating he gave him and he was sure his father beat the crap out of him some more, he was positive Rob wouldn't dare mess with his family again. Apparently he was wrong. He has never killed a human being, but he thinks this time will be the exception. And he won't hesitate to do it.

~*SPN*~

Sam's throat was so sore he could barely speak and he was sure he had an ugly bruise forming, not to mention some bruised ribs.

Now his wrists were handcuffed in the front and he had this horribly tight rope tied around his neck. Once Rob was finished with him he placed Sam back on the bed.

"You ever try anything like that again and I'll send you back to your family in pieces you got that?"

Sam nodded his head but even that action hurt. He had his eyes closed and tears were coming down his cheeks.

Rob knew he had hurt Sam more than he should have. There was a lot of work to be done and Sam couldn't do it properly when he was in an immense amount of pain.

He pulled out 2 pills from the box under the bed and a water bottle.

"Sam! I want you to take these now. Come on sit up."

Sam not wanting to get beat again slowly sat up and looked at Rob with wet eyes.

"Take these and don't argue or else I'll shove them down your throat."

Sam took the pills and put them in his mouth. He then took the water bottle and took a long drink.

"Good. Now those might make you tired, but once you wake up you might feel better. Until then…"

Rob left the room for a minute and came back in with piles of paper work and newspaper clippings and tossed them down on the desk.

"There's something murdering people and I'm a little at a loss. I need you to research and fast. You can start now, sleep, then I want you right to work. I'll bring you food from time to time."

With that Rob left the room and Sam could hear several locks being put in place. He felt his neck and he knew he had rope burn. Not to mention his ribs felt like they were on fire. The pills he was given were starting to dull the pain and indeed making him sleepy.

Sam knew what was going to happen. He was going to end up doing all the research, and then he was going to become bait for whatever monster it was, just like the last time. As he was falling fast asleep he prayed for his family to find him before this idiot got him killed. Sam was going to have to be smart with this, now if only that wasn't the exact reason why he was in this mess to begin with. Dean always said his big brain was going to get him into trouble some day.

 ***Poor Sammy! I'm always beating him up. Next chpt. Is Sam's first hunt as bait.***

 ***Thank you everyone for the love. ***


	10. Anger throughout

***Sorry for the short chapter. Also I know I said Sam's first hunt was going to be in this chapter, but it's actually going to be in the next one. My brother is going to be here in a couple hours and stay for a few days, so I'm trying to hash this out. BUT I'll make the next chapter longer and juicy.***

Sam was waking up, still groggy from the drugs he took. There wasn't a clock in the room he was being kept in so he had no idea how long he was out for. He looked out the window and saw it was kind of light out. Looked like the sun was setting, but it didn't help. He slowly got up and remembered the rope was still around his neck. He started playing with the knot, but with him being handcuffed it was more difficult than you could imagine. Just feeling around he could tell this wasn't a knot he was familiar with. If he started messing with it he could possibly make it go tighter around his neck. He stopped fiddling with it, and decided he needed to use the bathroom. Once he was done he flushed and sat back down on the bed. Suddenly he heard the locks being unlocked, and he backed up as far as he could until he reached the head board. It was Rob with a tray of food.

"Knew you were up hearing the toilet flush. Figured you could eat then get to work. There's not a lot of time. If your neck and ribs are still bothering you there's more pain pills under the bed. Help yourself."

That's all Rob said as he disappeared again and locked the door behind him.

Sam was getting frustrated. He was sick and tired of these dam hunters treating him as if he was a piece of equipment instead of a human being. He never really liked watching Dean beat up the bullies that picked on him, but dammed if he would make the biggest exception and let Dean and his dad beat the shit out of Rob…well again. This time he wanted to watch and even join.

He knew getting out there in the field would give him an advantage to try and escape. As long as he wasn't locked away in this dam room he may just be able to get away.

Sam quickly ate his food, then got started on the files and clippings that were on the desk. He wished now he hadn't told Rob about Troy letting him use a laptop and that's how he contacted his family, but he didn't even think Rob had a laptop. Next he looked at the boards on the windows again. He got up and inspected the nails. Dam it those were really in there. It would take Sam forever to get one nail out to undo the cuffs. He decided his best course of action right now was to do the research, and get into the field where he might have a better chance. He sat down again and got to work.

It was four hours later that Sam was kind of coming up with a theory, but only kind of. All these things that Rob gave him didn't make any sense all together.

It was then Sam hard the locks coming un done and saw Rob stepping in. He sat on the bed and looked at Sam.

"So you know what it is yet?"

"None of this makes sense. You said people were getting murdered, some of these papers point to a lady in white killing men, others point to fairies taking babies, I think there's even something about a centaur looking creature kidnapping people…did you give me all your freaking cases at once? I mean none of these are connected, and I seriously don't think that all these things are happening in this little area, unless you kidnapped me and took me Narnia! Most of the notes aren't even in the same handwriting! What the hell kind of bullshit is this Rob?!"

Oh yeah Sammy was pissed. He hated being kept in this room like an animal and being made to look over a ton of different cases at once, while he was under the assumption that he was researching on just one case.

Rob was taken back by Sam's outburst. He knew Sam had to have had some of Dean's personality in him, and there it was. The Sam he remembers was mousy and quiet. This Sam was still pretty reserved, but he was quickly coming into his own. Rob even smiled at the mini 'bitchface' Sam was giving him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"You got me Sam. I had a ton of cases and I wanted to see if you could solve them all."

"What about the murders? The only thing I saw about murders in here was about a woman in white, but there's no way you could even use me as bait for that."

Rob crossed his arms and started to become annoyed.

"Why not? And how are you certain that it's even a woman in white and not just a vengeful spirit killing people."

"Because women in white go after _MEN_ that are unfaithful and all the men that have died so far have had affairs. She won't come for me, I'm only 14.'

"We can certainly try."

Rob smiled. There was no way he was going to kidnap an unfaithful man, so Sam would have to do.

"She won't come for me."

"That's what you think runt. Now that you figured out the recent murder case. We should get ready to go."

Rob got up to where the rope was tightly tied around the bed and after a few minutes he got it lose. He coiled the excess rope around his arm and it started pulling at Sam.

Sam moved closer to Rob so he didn't get strangled and beat again. Now that he was feeling a little better though he had murder and fury in his eyes.

"Everything's in the truck. Let's go."

Rob pulled at Sam's neck making him stumble. Rob was tugging him out of the room, and out of the house like a dam dog on a leash. He couldn't fight now, not until the dam knot was gone or else he might just strangle himself. Once they got to the truck he roughly pushed Sam in the passenger seat. He tied the extra length of the rope around Sam's torso and secured it behind the seat so he was pinned. He got in the driver's seat and couldn't help but stare at Sam.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Sam spat out.

Rob had a great idea and pulled out Sam's phone. He took a couple of pictures.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled

"You think Dean would like to see what his baby brother is up to right now? I think he would."

With a smug look on his face Rob started pushing buttons and sent the two pictures he just took of Sam to Dean's phone.

"Payback is such a bitch." Rob said with enthusiasm laced in every inch of his voice.

He put the phone down and started the ignition.

"We'll be there in no time Sammy."

"It's Sam you miscreant."

Rob knew he certainly had his work cut out for him. Sam might have been small, but when backed into a corner his true fire shone out like a beacon. He didn't envy Dean right now and what he had to deal with when Sam was angry. As long as he kept Sam long enough, years from now he could learn to channel that rage into hunting full time and him and Rob would be unstoppable. With Sam doing the research then having his back? There was nothing they couldn't do. All he had to do was break him, and rebuild him with trust. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was sure it could be done. Maybe he would even kill John and Dean and force Sam to rely on him. That is what he would use Sam for on the last hunt. He would be bait for his own family.

~*SPN*~

Dean and John were currently eating. Dean had a one track mind when it came to Sam so John had to practically force him to eat. After a few bites he got a notice on his phone that he got a text message. It was from Sam's phone. He opened it and what he saw made him want to kill the nearest person. It was his Sammy in the front seat of a truck with a rope around his neck, rope around his torso securing him to the passenger seat, and his wrists were handcuffed. The message wrote ' _On our way to a hunt. Wish us luck!'_ And Sam looked just miserable. Without warning Dean stood up, and walked away.

"Dean where are you going?!" John yelled watching Dean walk off.

He grabbed Dean's phone. He saw what was going on and got a surge of rage all his own. He ran after Dean who was currently pacing clenching his fists and muttering something under his breath. Suddenly Dean punched a brick wall with all his force, and John came up behind him grabbing his now injured hand and wrist.

"Dean are you crazy?! I can't have you breaking yourself! Rob is just trying to mess with you knowing Sam is your weakness. You can't give in to it."

Dean chuckled as John was inspecting what exactly Dean had broken in his hand/wrist.

"That's the one thing everyone gets wrong about me. When it comes to Sam he's not my weakness, he's my strength. And trust me when I say Rob isn't making it out of this alive. Not this time."

Dean took his had out of Johns grasp and headed for the car. This was war. Dean wasn't playing around. Someone was going to die, and it certainly wasn't going to be his little brother.

 ***Angsty chpt. I hope you enjoyed it!* ^_^**


	11. First Hunt

***Ok, so my sleeping is a problem again, not to mention my idiot self-decided to start 2 new stories. (Both of which I'm not publishing yet.) But now my main focus is this story, so it will be updated a lot more starting today.***

 ***Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and putting me on alerts! Love you guys! AKF!***

Sam was looking around the truck for anything that could possibly help him make an escape. The master plan is to escape during the actual hunt itself, but Rob would possibly be watching his every move and the last thing he wanted to be was drugged _while_ being bait. This was so messed up.

The trip wasn't too far to the old bridge. The entire way Sam looked out the window expecting the familiar black impala to pull up next to them and his family to save him, but once they got to the bridge that scenario was looking pretty bleak.

The weather matched Sam's personality, it was raining slightly and of course there had to be the clichéd fog. Sam rolled his eyes looking out the window.

"Finally here!" Rob said with enthusiasm.

Sam continued to look out the window. Since they left the house and he found out that Rob had sent Dean those pictures of him, he gave Rob the silent treatment, which Rob didn't mind at all. It also gave Sam plenty of time to try and coordinate his big escape. All he needed was a paper clip and or tiny sharp object. Both of which he cannot find in the front seat of the dam truck.

Rob came over to the passenger seat of the truck and took Sam out of his thoughts. Sam turned his head as Rob opened the door.

"Aw come on don't be like that Sammy." Rob said in a fake hurt tone.

Sam sighed and continued to ignore Rob. He wasn't sure what the action would do, but at the moment it was his only defense.

Rob didn't mind that the kid stopped talking. He remembers Sam was always a huge talker and it annoyed him to a point. But now he was getting the silent treatment and it was fine. But now, they had to get to work. While Sam wasn't watching Rob started undoing the ropes, making sure to not underestimate Sam. He was small, but he was trained by the best.

The ropes were untied from the seat, but he still had Sam like a dog with the rope around his neck.

"Might wanna pay attention or else you'll get strangled."

Sam turned his head and glared at Rob. Not wanting to get strangled he slowly followed the path of the rope as Rob pulled it out of the truck. He was pulling him to the edge of the bridge.

"This isn't going to work. The legend of the woman in white is she goes after unfaithful men. You're just wasting everyone's time being out here."

Rob rolled his eyes.

"Are we done with the silent treatment? I was rather enjoying it. Does it work on Dean?"

"I'm not about to discuss my family with the likes of you."

That did it. Rob pulled hard at the rope making Sam gag and put his cuffed hands to his throat trying to protect it.

"Look you little shit. Keep this up and I'll just throw you in the river. Actually that's not such a bad idea. Let's make a bet, if she comes for you you're safe, and if she doesn't I'll throw you in the river tied up. Sound good?"

Sam wasn't sure at this point if Rob was serious or not. Now he was hoping he was wrong and the woman in white will come for him. The idea of being thrown in the cold river tied up scared him though. That was NOT how he wanted his family to find him.

"I'll cooperate. Just don't do that." That was all Sam could muster to say given the current situation. He was tired, frustrated, pissed off, and above all did not want his family to find his dead body.

Rob smiled. He found the kid's weak spot. He wasn't really going to kill him, he just wanted him to cooperate a little.

"Good. Now hurry up."

Rob took a firm tug at the rope and Sam followed without complaint. Now hoping the woman in white would actually take the bait.

~*SPN*~

Rob tied Sam to one of the railings of the bridge. Sam feeling utterly helpless at this point gave his puppy dog eyes to Rob, kind of by accident. It was usually his go to weapon when wanting to get his way about something, like being discharged from the hospital early, or convincing his family to let him get a cast off sooner than ordered. He never wanted to give that look to an enemy, even by accident. Rob finished with the knot and noticed.

"Hu. I bet you get all the girls with that kicked puppy look."

Sam immediately popped his head and changed his expression, the whole time Rob had a smirk on his face.

"Use that look for the ghost when she comes. Now listen, I'll be right over there behind the truck with the salt gun, so when she comes for you I'll be ready."

"That won't kill her you know. You have to salt and burn her body. The salt will only stall her."

Rob nodded his head as if he was listening.

"Yeah that's true enough, but I don't want to kill her, I want to trap her."

"Trap her? Why would you want to? And for what reason?"

Sam wanted all the information on why the hell he would want to try and trap a ghost. That wasn't normally what you would do. What the hell was Rob up to?

"You know what? You're talking way too much. I'll answer you later."

With that he took out a bandana and gagged Sam by wrapping it around his head and tying it in the back.

Rob stood back and admired his handy work.

"Ah. Better. Now that everyone is in position, let's begin."

Rob clapped his hands together and walked away to the truck. Sam was looking all around the bridge wondering if this was even going to work. It might be ok if there was a ghost on the bridge and happened to show up at the right time, but he didn't think the woman in white would be _drawn_ to him. He's never had a serious enough relationship, and the pseudo girlfriends he has had he never cheated on them. Though Dean always did say that he had a knack for attracting trouble, and this was the time he actually wanted the ghost to come for him so he didn't end up at the bottom of the river.

30 minutes passed. It wasn't a long time but it sure as hell seemed like it. Being tied to the bridge wasn't exactly Sam's idea of a 'fun time.' Though he always said his life was never actually 'fun' or 'normal', but right now he was begging for his family to save him. He would take his military like father and his over protective brother any day compared _this._

As Sam was waiting his mind started working out weird scenarios to pass the time. ' _What if instead of_ being _Dean's little brother I was Rob's little brother? I would have had to deal with this crap since birth, and there would be no one to protect since my brother is the one putting me in danger. Oh joy.'_

Sam knew once his family found him he never wanted to leave their side again. He knew the novelty would wear off, but for a few weeks he knew he always wanted to be by Dean's side. He never realized how much he missed him until now. Until he was standing tied to a stupid bridge, in the now cold weather, being bait for a ghost, and in the hands of an unstable hunter.

Sam was sure Rob was starting to get antsy, he wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world. But suddenly he felt the already cold temperature drop. He knew the signs of when a ghost was coming, and this was it.

His instincts were on high alert as he starting looking around frantically. Finally to his amazement, he saw her. The woman in white. She was standing in a beautiful white flowing dress with long brown hair and a deathly pale expression on her ghostly face. She would be pretty if she didn't look so creepy.

Sam looked towards the truck that Rob was behind, but he didn't see him. He wanted to scream out and make sure he was even still there, but he couldn't through the gag. All he could do was stare at the woman and hope Rob was in place to do whatever the hell it was he was going to do.

Rob had the crystal resting in his hand. Honestly he wasn't sure if it would work, but it was all going according to plan. The kid has a ton of potential, and if John and Dean would have let him live up to that potential than the kid would be more than useful and utterly priceless. He knew the woman in white wouldn't _attack_ Sam, but she is being drawn to him like a beacon. Everything was going according to plan. It was time to make his move.

Sam watched as the woman in white just stood there staring at him. He was glad she wasn't attacking him, but why was she just looking at him like that? Suddenly he saw Rob move slowly away from truck and towards the ghost with what looked like a crystal ball in his hands. What the heck was he doing?

Rob came just close enough to the woman without being tossed in the air, when he started saying something in Latin. As he continued the ball started to glow and it gave off an energy, almost like static.

The woman in white started screaming as if she was being murdered, and with a flash she dissipated as if she was never standing there.

The temperature became normal again. Sam saw the whole thing and still couldn't believe it. Somehow Rob captured the ghost in the crystal orb with just a Latin chant. He caught some of the words, but not everything.

Rob got what he came for. He turned and put the orb in a hex box, and put it under his driver's seat. Next stop was to collect Sam.

While Rob was preoccupied with the orb Sam tried to struggle out of his bonds. It was tightly tied, but he started to feel it start to give. If he can get out of the ropes, then he could manage with the cuffs later. He saw a more than pleased Rob head towards him and figured it was now or never. He gave a hard tug at the rope, but instead of getting his desired effect, he lost his footing, and tripping over a slightly raised floor board started falling over the bridge and towards the water.

Instead of plummeting to the cold river the ropes around his hands, arms and torso caught him in a more than painful grasp. He let out a pained yell as his body was jerked slightly when the rope still attached the bridge stopped.

' _Oh god is Rob just going to let me fall?! Dad, Dean, I'm sorry.'_

Rob couldn't believe it actually worked. If this worked than that meant that the rest of the spells also worked.

After putting the orb in the secured hex box and in the truck, he started walking towards Sam, more than happy with the outcome.

He saw Sam struggle hard against the ropes holding him in place, but knew he wouldn't get out of them before he got to him. Then Sam pulled hard and as he did he started falling over the side of the bridge!

Rob didn't want Sam to die, he still needed him!

Rob ran to the side of the bridge and looked down. He saw Sam still tied up and in pain, but he was alive. Rob looked down at Sam and had another idea. With a devilish grin he ran to the truck and grabbed his phone.

Rob dialed Dean's number, and once he heard a faint ' _This is Dean,'_ coming diretly from the mouth of the guy he hated, he put the rest of his plan in motion.

"Sam!"

Sam opened his big expressive eyes and glanced up at Rob. _Crap! This idiot has to save me._

"Rob!"

"Sam I need to pull you up so just be patient ok?"

Sam nodded. The rain was starting to come down and he just wanted to be under a roof and sleep. Right now he didn't care who saved him from the bridge.

"Sam! Before I pull you up you have to do something for me. Say…Say 'Rob, you're the best big brother ever,' and I'll save you!"

Sam looked long and hard at him.

"Are you freaking serious?! There's no way in hell I'm saying that to you!"

"You will if you want me to pull you up!"

"I'd rather die asshole!"

Sam's limbs and torso were killing him, but if it was one thing he wasn't going to say, it was _that._ He would rather take his chances with the river thank you very much.

Rob knew Sam was stubborn, but dam. Ok if he was going to piss off Dean, he would have to up the ante. He started untying the rope.

"Rob don't!" Sam yelled.

"Say it Sam! Just say it and your brother won't become an only child!"

Crap. ' _please forgive me Dean.'_

"Rob, you're the best big brother ever!"

Rob smiled. Right now he could hear Dean's voice booming over the other end of the line with anger. Without another thought he started to carefully pull Sam up by the rope, and once he got close enough Rob grabbed Sam and pulled him to the safety of the bridge.

Sam's whole body hurt. He closed his eyes as he landed on the bridge. His ribs weren't broken, but they were certainly bruised to hell. He felt the rain on his face, and just wanted to fall asleep, but a certain familiar voice caught his attention.

 _Dean._

Sam saw Rob's cell phone lying on the ground. He must have dropped it when he pulled Sam over the edge.

Sam saw Rob collecting the rope when he shot out a powerful kick, sending Rob flying backwards. Sam rolled over and grabbed the fallen cell phone.

"DEAN!"

 _"_ _Sammy? Sammy oh my god are you ok? Where are you?!"_

"I don't know where I am, but we just caught a woman in white! God Dean it's so good to hear your voice."

Sam could cry. Being able to hear Dean's voice felt amazing and safe, and he wanted his brother with him more than anything.

 _"_ _It's good to hear yours to Sammy. I'll research woman in white sightings and I will find you!"_

"Thanks Dean."

Rob gained his composure. Dam Sam could kick hard! He looked around and saw Sam talking on his cell phone while trying to stand. He quickly got up and sped walked over to him. He grabbed him by his hair and yanked him to his feet. Sam yelled in pain and dropped the phone. Rob bent down and picked it up.

 _"_ _SAM! SAM_!" Dean was shouting from the other end at hearing Sam's distress. Once Rob had a firm grip on Sam, he had to finish the call.

"Dean! It's good to hear from you. I hope you enjoyed Sam asking his awesome new big brother for help!"

 _"_ _I swear to god if one hair on his head is hurt you are dead! You are so dead!"_

"Have to find us first hot shot. Until next time!"

Rob snapped his phone closed and slipped it I his pocket.

"You'll pay for that kick to my freaking gut later Sam!"

Rob dragged Sam back to the truck by his hair. The clouds have opened and rain was pelting them to the point where it was hard to see. He opened the door, and slammed Sam painfully into the truck. He tied Sam messily to the chair, closed the door, and quickly made his own way to the driver's side.

Finally out of the rain Rob looked at a more than exhausted Sam. No way was he escaping while en route home. The kid was so tired and in pain he could barely hurt a kitten! He started the truck, and took off down the road back to the house. He had to dress whatever Sam had for wounds to make sure the kid didn't have any serious injuries he couldn't see. He got what he came for. He got the ghost, and he got to mess with Dean some more. With a smile, he drove back to the current house.

~*SPN*~

Dean reluctantly closed his phone. Hearing his brother's voice was like a lifeline, and it only drove him further. He heard the whole conversation from beginning to end, including Rob only saving Sam's life if Sam called him 'the best big brother ever.' Dean knew for a fact Sam wouldn't have done it, unless his life was in serious danger.

He was ready to hot wire a car and drive until he found Sam. His father went to town for supplies, but Dean knew he could take care of this bastard on his own.

Pulling himself together he knew what he had to do. He had to see where the woman in white was attacking, and head there. With a new determination, Dean turned the computer on, and would not stop until he found what he was looking for.

 ***I hope the chapter was ok! And again so sorry it took me a long time to do this.***

 ***Ok so, I have a couple of more monsters to go for Sam to be bait for, are there any cool monsters you readers wanna see by chance?***


	12. Patching up Sam

***Ok, I've heard what you have to say, and the monsters will be revealed during the following chapters! Thank-you everyone for your input and reviews!***

 ***Just have to mention that this chapter is a little dark. Not horrible just a little bit.***

~*SPN*~

Sam was in a ton of pain. What just happened? He knew he wasn't in the hospital, but he felt as if maybe he should be. The more aware he was becoming the more he was remembering what happened.

He slowly opened his eyes and peered around the room taking in his surroundings. One of the first things he realized was his shirt was off and he was wearing over-sized sweat pants.

"Hey good your awake."

Sam's eyes popped open after hearing the familiar voice. He tried to jack knife up but he felt a searing pain in his mid-section and quickly laid back down on the bed. He looked down and noticed his chest was wrapped. He then looked over at the human figure sitting by his bedside.

"I wouldn't move around too much. You did some damage when you threw yourself off the bridge."

Rob was talking to him just as Dean would if he were patching him up.

The more awake Sam was becoming, the more pain he was feeling.

"What…happened?" Sam asked trying to keep the pain at bay.

Rob folded his arms and put himself next to Sam on the bed.

"After I got the ghost you jumped off the bridge. From what I could tell you have 3 cracked ribs and a seriously sprained wrist. You're lucky the rope favored that one wrist and not both. Speaking of which, you have some burn marks on you. Mostly your torso and your wrists so those are going to be hurting for a while."  
Sam slammed his head against the pillow and closed his eyes.

' _aw crap. That's right.'_ Sam thought. Thinking back on it now it was a pretty stupid move for him to make. Granted his intention wasn't to fall off the bridge, but with the bridge being wet like it was it was no wonder he _did_ fall off.

"It's ok though. Your ribs are wrapped, your wrist is wrapped, and I even put ointment on the burns. You should be fine in no time."

Sam opened his eyes again and looked at Rob who had a sickening smile on his smug face. Oh man what he wouldn't give to see Dean knock that smile into next year.

With a burst of adrenaline Sam propelled himself forward to attack Rob, but he was cut short when something tugged at his ankle and he ended up landing very painfully, half on the floor and half on the bed. He let out a pained yell as his whole body was yelling for relief from the position he had himself in. Suddenly he felt strong arms grab him and throw him back onto the bed.

"What the hell Sam?! You're going to undo all the work I did!"

Sam was panting from the exertion. He looked down to his ankle and noticed his right ankle was handcuffed to the bedpost.

Rob saw where Sam was looking and walked to the foot of the bed. He grabbed Sam's ankle roughly and examined it.

"Don't touch me!" Sam yelled as his ankle was being grabbed.

Rob looked at him in disbelief and shook his head.

"Look what you did! I think you have a sprained ankle now to! That's it."

Sam saw Rob move across the room and grab a length of rope. Sam tried to struggle out of the handcuff on his ankle and away from Rob, but it was futile as Rob grabbed both of Sam's wrists and tied them together painfully, not taking his damaged wrist into consideration. He then tied the remaining rope to the bedpost above Sam's head.

"I don't know why you have to be so dam stubborn! Is this what your father and brother have to deal with?"

"Not at all. I do what they ask of me because I respect them."

Rob shook his head and walked back to the foot of the bed. He took the handcuff off of Sam's foot and stepped back, just as Sam started thrashing his legs like crazy trying to get a lucky shot at Rob. Unfortunately he was expecting the attack and backed away.

Rob grabbed both of his ankles and held them down tight, once again making Sam yell out in pain.

"Now, you are going to sit still and let me look at your ankle, or else Dean gets more pictures of you, and trust me he won't like it."

Now Sam was just exhausted. He settled down.

"See? Not so hard." Rob mocked him.

Rob took Sam's right ankle and held it in his hands tight. If his ankle wasn't bruised before it will be now.

"Yeah you at least sprained it with that little move you tried there."

Rob got up and moved into the bathroom. He came out with a leg wrap, and started wrapping Sam's ankle. When he was done he grabbed the handcuffs and secured Sam's other ankle to the bedpost.

Rob was impressed. He's only met a handful of hunter's kids, and they weren't even a fraction as smart as Sam or even as tough. He could tell that once Sam got older he would be a very useful partner to have around, all he had to do was brake Sam.

He sat down on the chair he put by Sam's bedside and looked at Sam, who had his head turned towards the wall.

"You know, I was thinking and maybe in the future we could be partners."

That got Sam's attention as he whipped his head in Rob's direction.

"We will never be partners. Dean is my partner."

"Dean _was_ your partner. See I don't think it's fair that Dean has you _and_ your father. Hell he won't even really let you hunt with him. He doesn't see your true potential. You are so gifted and Dean just wants to keep you all to himself."

"He wants to keep me to himself _,_ because nut jobs like YOU exist!"

Rob was amazed at Sam's audacity to talk to him like that, especially when _he_ was the one tied up right now. He stood up and peered down at Sam. He slapped him across the face, sending Sam's head painfully to the side.

Sam didn't see the hand coming towards him until it was too late. His head snapped painfully to the side and he was seeing stars. First his brain was getting him in trouble and now it's his mouth.

He could tell his lip was split and could feel the blood oozing out. He slowly looked back towards Rob's direction, letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes. He wanted to hide behind them until Dean and his dad came to save him.

"I'm trying to help you Sam. I could have left you on that bridge and this is the kind of thanks I get? I saved your ass back there when your family…when your _brother_ couldn't. "

Rob walked towards the other side of the room and picked something up. Sam twisted at the rope holding his hands, but it was thick and strong. It would take forever to get out of it.

"I wouldn't struggle too much."

Rob's voice caught his attention.

"You only saved my ass because you put me in the situation to begin with."

It hurt Sam to talk, but he knew if he didn't keep fighting he was going to lose.

"Where are my clothes? I'm not going to lay here while you get your kicks tying me up and hitting me."

Sam knew he had crossed a line. At the moment though all he had were his words, and dammed if he wasn't going to use them.

"Lucky for you I'm not some sick perv. Not like some of my other hunting buddies."

Sam knew now was maybe a great time for him to shut up. He turned his aching face away from Rob and back to the wall, until he heard a click. He turned back and saw Rob with his phone out.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sending more pics to brother dearest. He likes taking care of you, let's see how he feels knowing you're in pain and there's nothing he can do about it."

Rob took more pics of Sam's injuries. Once he finished he slipped the phone in his pocket and sat down on the side of Sam's bed.

"Once your better I need you to look into another job. It's specific so it won't take as long."

"You know, maybe if you didn't use me as bait all those years ago my family would help. Hell I would have researched no problem. But now? I'm not doing a dam thing for you."

Rob shook his head. After all this Sam was still being disobedient and mouthing off to him. He then came up with an idea.

"Be right back."

With that Rob turned and left the room. Sam sagged in his bonds and closed his eyes. Tears came down from his eyes as the pain was coming in full force. He thought back to Troy and how he thought _he_ was a horrible monster, when in actuality he really wished he was _back_ with Troy. He REALLY wished he was back with his family. He imagined when Dean used to let him crawl into bed with him after having a nightmare or during a really bad thunder storm, or the last time when they were both at the school and Dean had fought with all his might to protect him. He would even take his dad barking orders at him, as long as he was home.

~*SPN*~

Rob knew how to control Sam. Once he was downstairs he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

 _"_ _Sam?"_

"Sorry Dean. Not Sam."

 _"_ _I want to talk to him NOW!"_

"You will in time, but I need to talk to you first. You see, Sam has quite a mouth on him and he just threatened to stop researching for me. Now I can beat him up until my arm falls off, oh by the way you'll be receiving pictures after this call, but I can't force him to research. Now I figure since he has so much respect for you that maybe you would talk some sense into him."

 _"_ _Beat him up?! You are so dead! Just wait until I get my hands on you_ …"

"What the hell is it with you guys?! It's like you can't stop taking! Now listen! You are going to convince your brother to keep doing the research that he's so good at, or else I am going to sell him to a nest of vamps and let them take care of him!"

There was silence at the other end of the line. Rob knew he had him.

 _"_ _I'll talk to him. Put my brother on the phone."_

Rob smiled. "He's going to be on speaker phone, so I'll hear everything you have to say."

He ran back up to Sam's room with the smile still planted firmly on his face.

Sam still had his eyes closed trying to forget about where he was and what was happening to him. There were a few occasions where he would mess up on a hunt and his dad would put him on research duty for a long time. Even if Dean told him he didn't mess up, he still knew he did by his dad's reaction.

 _'_ _Maybe…maybe I am only good for research. Dean would never be put in this situation. Dad only put me on researching hunts. Maybe I am just a 'tool', and maybe I am better at just being bait.'_

Sam started crying. His thoughts were becoming dark. He felt utterly useless. The other hunters didn't want him because he was strong and capable, they wanted him because he was smart and only good at one thing. It was grunt work and Sam knew that, that's why no one wanted to willingly research and they kidnapped him instead. He was good at only one thing, and it landed him in hot water and in the hands of a criminally insane hunter.

He heard Rob coming through the door and stopped crying. He made his way to Sam's bedside and sat down.

Rob saw the tear stains on Sam's cheeks. He took his thumb and wiped them away, making Sam jerk his head away. He then pulled the phone out and put it close to Sam's mouth.

"Hey Sam it's big brother. " Rob said mockingly.

Sam was overjoyed.

"DEAN!"

 _"_ _Sam! Sammy are you ok_?"

"I'm ok."

Sam didn't want Dean to know how bad of shape he was currently in.

Rob rolled his eyes and without hesitation squeezed Sam's damaged wrist beneath the rope and beneath the wrapping. Sam couldn't help but scream.

 _"_ _Don't you dare touch him!"_ Dean screamed.

They could both hear Dean's frantic yelling from the phone.

"Tell the truth Sam!" Rob yelled.

Sam nodded his head as tears came to his eyes once more.

"Dean. I uh…I'm a little banged up, but nothing I can't handle."

Rob let out a sigh. That's the best he was going to get out of his right now then fine.

"Dean, don't you have something to tell Sam?" Rob yelled into the phone.

 _"_ _Sammy listen. I need you to do something for me ok? I need you to do the research for Rob_."

Sam glared at Rob.

"Dean…I…"

 _"_ _Please Sammy do this for me? Whatever research he needs done I need you to do it ok?"_

Something inside Sam snapped. Dean wanted him to cooperate with Rob?!

"Why? Because that's all I'm good at? That's all you and dad ever let me do anyways! You've practically been grooming me for this moment! Never letting me hunt with you guys because I was too weak, leaving me at the hotels alone for days until you guys returned all bloody! All you guys had me do was look up hunts and leave me! If you want me to research for him then fine! I'll research for him. It's not like he kidnapped me because I'm capable of anything else!"

Rob was completely in shock and awe at how Sam had reacted. He even shuddered back a little at the outburst. That wasn't what he was expecting to come out of Sam's mouth at all.

The line was quiet. Sam was crying freely but not really making a lot of noises other than whimpering sounds. His chest was heaving in and out which hurt like a bitch at the moment.

' _What the hell?'_ Was Rob's only thought looking at the broken teen. He was brought out of his musings when he heard Dean at the other end of the line.

 _"_ _What the hell did you say to him you asshole?!"_

Rob flinched and directed his attention to the phone.

"I didn't say anything to him! You were the one treating him like garbage for all these years."

Sam thought about what he said to Dean… _to Dean!_ Oh god why did he explode like that?!

"DEAN…" Sam started to scream when Rob's hand came down firmly over Sam's mouth, making his cries muffled.

 _"_ _You are so dead when I find you!"_ Dean yelled.

"Sorry Dean but time's up. Sam has a lot to do for me. Talk to you later."

And just like that Rob ended the call. He took his hand away from Sam's mouth.

"That was impressive. See if your brother comes to your rescue after _that!_ He may just tell me to keep you after that performance."

"I didn't mean it…"

"Of course not." Rob pulled 2 pills out of his pocket and laid them down in front of Sam, with a water bottle in hand.

"I recommend you take these if you ever want to get any sleep. Those injuries have to hurt."

Rob shoved the pills in Sam's mouth and poured the water down his throat. Sam chocked, but he swallowed the pills.

"Now, once you wake up, I'll bring the papers in for the next hunt, and keep everything on the bed for you. I might even bring you food. Unfortunately for me your not going anywhere for a few days, so the next hunt will have to wait a little."

Rob got off of the bed and headed towards the door. Sam's vision was already swimming as exhaustion was taking over.

"By the way Sam, You're not just good at research. You're pretty good at being bait to."

With that Rob turned the lights off and left the room.

Sam was now enveloped in complete darkness, left alone with his thoughts. He had no idea what had possessed him into yelling at Dean like that.

Sam started sobbing as the pills were working and starting to pull him under into sleep. One part of his mind telling him that all he really was good at was research, and that's the only reason why his family had put up with him so long. The other part of his brain was hoping that he had another chance to talk to Dean again, even just to apologize. Also what was to become of him if his family did rescue him? Overtime would they start to trust him on hunts again? Or always see him as the screw up he is and start to use him as bait like Rob is? No way after this would his family let him on hunts, or even stay by himself for that matter. With the horrible thoughts running through his mind, he fell asleep.

~*SPN*~

To say Dean was in shock was an understatement. He couldn't believe what Sam was saying! For Sam to think all that pulled hard at Dean's heart. If he ever felt like he failed his little brother, this was it. He let the tears fall from his eyes at his brother's hurtful words, and knew he must have screwed up somewhere if that's really what Sam thought.

From a very young age Dean was Sam's protector. That was his job, and he did it without being asked. Sure his dad said to 'watch out for Sammy' every time he left, but he didn't have to. Knowing that Sam was in the hands of this maniac made Dean physically ill.

He gathered up all the information he found regarding information on the woman in white sightings. He found 3. One sighting was in Florida, one sighting was in Arizona, and the third sighting was in Springfield Illinois. He just got the information about 5 minutes before Rob called.

Springfield was about 7 hours away, Dean was determined to make it in 5. He picked up his phone and dialed his dad who was currently at the bar drinking away his guilt.

 _"_ _John here_."

"Dad! I think I know where Sam is. The closest woman in white sighting is in Springfield Illinois. I'm packing our things now so we can get going."

 _"_ _Whoa Dean, we don't know that for sure! We can't just go running around the country! We have to wait until we can get a solid lead."_

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his father felt horribly guilty for bringing Rob into their lives to begin with, but he was currently drinking his problems away at a bar while Dean seething from his conversation with Rob and looking up ghost sightings.

"Dad I'm packing my things and I'm leaving with the impala, I can pick you up in 10minuts or leave without you, what's your choice?"

Dean was suddenly grateful he offered to drop his father off at the bar and pick him up later so he didn't drive home drunk.

 _"_ _We need more information Dean! Don't do anything crazy."_

"Crazy?! Crazy like bringing home a man from the bar to meet your two young sons? _That_ kind of crazy? Like that turned out so great! I'm going to get Sam with or without you."

Dean hastily closed his phone and threw it in his bag. He was so pissed at his father. He was busy at a bar drinking his guilt away as Dean was worrying sick over his brother's life. He was done. He was going to go with his gut instinct and find his brother.

With all his clothes, gear, and files Dean climbed into the driver's seat of the impala. If his dad didn't want to help he was just going to have to bring Sammy back himself. Suddenly he felt a huge weight on his shoulders as he realized he has never went on a solo rescue mission without his father. And this wasn't just anyone he was rescuing, it was Sam. He couldn't let him down any more than he already has.

He was having second thoughts and thinking about waiting for his father, until he heard his cell phone going off. He dug deep in his bag sitting in the passenger seat. He found it and realized he had another text, from Rob.

Dean quickly opened it. He saw several pictures of a more than hurt Sam. The more he looked at the pictures of his brother hurting he couldn't help himself as he opened his car door and threw up everything that was in his stomach. The caption of the text read ' _First hunt didn't go to well.'_

Dean had renewed strength at seeing his brother in that condition. He swore right then and there that when he did get his little brother back home safe and sound, that they were going to be done with the hunting life for good. He would get a job, a place to live, and Stay in a safe place Sam could go to school. If his dad didn't like it than to bad. Things were quickly spiraling out of control and Dean was fed up.

While he was originally doing the research for the woman in white sightings, he never realized just how much work Sam puts into the hunts. It made his heart ache and he missed his little brother even more.

He put the impala in drive, and started for Springfield Illinois. He wasn't going to fall Sam this time.

 ***Dean is super mad and determined! Next chapter is hunt #2.***


	13. Second Hunt

***HI! Ok so good news...I got a job! Its only part time 3 days a week, so I'm hoping it won't interfere with the writing.***

~*SPN*~

It's been 3 days. 3 days of Sam in pain from the bridge incident. The whole time was him tied to the bed while Rob tended to his wounds. He would bring him food, bring him to bathroom, and stay outside the bathroom door as Sam showered. The whole time he would make Sam look over old and new case files to try and figure them out. Sam usually liked doing research but this was getting crazy. He also liked actually going to school, playing soccer, and being around more than one person at time. So far it was just him, Rob, and the stupid bed he was confined to as he was properly healing. His biggest pet peeve was when he did have to go to the bathroom Rob would carry him so he didn't hurt his sprained ankle even more so than necessary. The first time he squirmed so much he fell right to the floor and it hurt like ribs like a bitch, so to avoid further damage he reluctantly let Rob carry him bridal style to and from the bathroom. Not ideal, but it didn't hurt as much as the alternative.

In between Sam's 'study sessions' Rob was patching him up, making sure everything was healing properly, and giving him pain killers to ease the pain associated with the injuries. On more than one occasion he even would give Sam foot massages while his ankles were cuffed to the bed…Sam protested, but Rob said it was good for the blood circulation to the ankle. Sam had to admit it wasn't half bad, but it still creeped him out to no end. Not even Dean would give him foot massages when he injured his foot or ankle. Ah Dean. Sam kept thinking back to his older brother. He was hoping he would rescue him sooner rather than later, or at least before the next hunt where he would be used as bait.

The worst damage was to Sam's ribs. It was still hard to breath but it wasn't anything to bad. The more he played up the pain the more time Dean would have to find him.

Finally the morning of the fourth day, Sam woke up groggy. Rob kept pumping him with pills and he was really hating it. At least now that everything was on the mend with his body he could tell him to stop with the drugs. Sam slowly sat up, it was getting easier and easier to maneuver himself into a comfortable position so that was a win. Now he had both ankles cuffed to the foot of the bed, and his hands were only tied In the front and not connected to the headboard. His head snapped up when he heard and saw the door to the bedroom come open, and a happy Rob entered with breakfast. He moved his way to Sam and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He put the tray on Sam's lap.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam asked with the normal sour look on his face.

"Well Sammy you are pretty much healed up. After breakfast I want you to look at the file again, then we can go on the second hunt shortly after."

Rob had given Sam a very particular file. It was a nasty monster that lived in the water, that could look like a crocodile, beaver, or dwarf like creature. People have seen all 3 creatures in the lake, and all three creatures have one thing in common. It has blood red eyes and speaks. As some would say it speaks welsh, even when it's in its grotesque state.

This took Sam a long while to figure it out. This wasn't a normal creature and it was certainly one he has never heard of, but after Rob had let Sam use his computer (under Rob's complete supervision of course,) It was determined the creature was something called a Afanc. It was part of the Welsh mythology, so what it was doing in the United Sates was a mystery. Sam figures a family must have smuggled it over hundreds of years ago, but once the family died the creature was on its own. It was known to attack people that were fishing or swimming too far out in the lake and making it into a meal. So far these hunts seem to be getting more and more dangerous, and Sam was hoping Rob was being more and more careful. This one was going to be difficult, and Sam knew he had to be on his guard at all time in order to survive.

Rob leaned forward and untied Sam's wrists. He discarded the rope and motioned for Sam to eat. He was hungry and he knew Rob wasn't poisoning the food, so he didn't mind the meals. Unfortunately Rob was sitting there just staring at him, which was making Sam uneasy.

"Why are you still here?" Sam asked as he stuffed some pancakes in his mouth. And he hated to admit it, but the food wasn't half bad.

"The second you're done we are going to go over the last details of the plan, get you dressed, then head out."

"it's daytime genius. Someone will see me tied up somewhere."

"The lake is deserted and you will be too far out for anyone to even notice so don't worry about that."

 _'_ _Oh yeah no worries.'_ Sam thought. Then another thought came to his mind.

"Rob, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. What was that crystal orb you trapped the woman in white in? I mean it didn't seem like you killed her, but she's not in existence anymore, so what was that?"

Rob sighed and bowed his head down. He was more or less hoping Sam didn't notice that. But the kid was very observant so how could he not? He looked back up at Sam.

"It's a binding spell. Supernatural creatures produce energy just like humans, except its more powerful and otherworldly. I believe that these creatures weren't originally on this earth. I think they came from another dimension and ended up here. I believe there's a portal somewhere that they come through, and it's older than time itself. What the plan is, is to trap several creatures in these special crystal orbs, and once I get enough I can open up my own portal. It's extremely complicated spell work and very specific, but I think it can be done."

Sam stopped eating and was listening. This would have been horribly fastening if it wasn't bat shit crazy. This was some Steven Hawkins stuff he was talking about.

"Wait a minute, so you're trying to open a portal to the land of the monsters? Why the hell would you want to do that? Either they come here and kill every one, or you go there and they kill you on the spot. What's the point?"

"See Sam, whom ever opens the portal can control the beasts that dwell in it. They will see me as their master and I can control them to do my bidding. They come here, and I will have my own personal army of monsters, and I will be in complete control."

"Ok. Let's say that's even a sane thought, where does that leave us?"

"Don't worry Sam. I'll spare you. Hell I'll even spare your family. The only exception is they will be my personal slaves and you will be my right hand man."

"Where the hell would you find such a spell? The witch has to be on the same level of a god almost. Plus, you are no witch. The energy it will take for you to open the portal will kill you and your plans shot to hell. Unless you can trap a god and _make him_ do you're bidding then this won't work, and before you ask me to research how to trap a god don't even bother because it's virtually impossible and way beyond my expertise. Even I have my limits."

Rob took in everything Sam said. He crossed his chest and leaned back in his chair seeming to process all the information. He looked back up and smiled.

"And THAT is why you will stay my right hand man. Always one step ahead of the game and keeping my ideas in check. Once we capture the right amount of creatures and get the energy needed, then we can plot out the rest of it. I think the two of us can get this done. "

"I think the idea's idiotic."

"You won't be saying that when the time is right."

Rob got up and left the room.

Sam was too deep in thought to even think about eating. The whole situation was becoming more and more Ludacris as time went on. He wants to use the energy of the creatures to open up a portal to another dimension, and in doing so have complete control of all the monsters that reside in it? It's impossible. Well impossible for a human anyway. No way a mere human could harness and control that kind of power, not to mention creatures did NOT like being controlled. They were feral creatures that lived in the shadows, not pets to be housetrained.

Sam was positive the plan wouldn't work. Not unless Rob had a god in his pocket. They would get as far as him saying the whole spell, and then nothing will happen. He's not some powerful magician. At least once the whole spell fizzed out Sam would be free. He wouldn't be needed anymore to fulfil Rob's delusional plan. Until then he would just have to wait, and stay alive.

The next hunt was in the middle of a lake. Maybe if Sam could somehow escape the bounds and swim to shore, he could then outrun Rob and find his family. It was worth a try.

Sam started eating his breakfast again. He needed all the strength he could get.

~*SPN*~

Rob loaded Sam in the passenger side of the truck again. He was handcuffed to the door and his ankles were tied. Once again he looked out the window not talking to Rob, mostly because he was thinking about this horrible creature he had to face. This was supposed to be a nasty creature and Sam would be vulnerable in every sense of the word.

Before he knew it Rob pulled up next to a secluded dock. The weather was still grim and foggy, but at least it was somewhat warm.

Rob got out of the truck and over to Sam's side. He opened the car door and produced a key. He undid one cuff then quickly cuffed Sam's hands back together.

"Ok ready?"

"Ready? How do you expect me to walk with my ankles tied?"

Rob leaned forward and grabbed Sam, easily tossing the kid over his shoulder. Sam let out a small pained moan at the action and started to squirm around as Rob turned and headed towards the lake.

"Quit it kid. If I drop you, you may hurt yourself again."

"Untie me and I'll show who can get hurt."

"Nice try."

Rob walked to the dock where a small two person wooden boat was waiting. He carefully placed Sam in the boat making sure not to tip it over. He then grabbed a small piece of rope and tied it around Sam's torso. He stepped back onto the dock and looked down at Sam.

"That should do." Rob said with a satisfied grin.

Sam started struggling with the rope. Maybe if he could get it lose there would be hope for him yet. Unfortunately as he struggled back and forth the boat was also starting to tip back and forth. The whole thing almost tipped over until Rob quickly bent over and grabbed the side of the boat. He intently leaned forward and looked in Sam's eyes.

"I wouldn't move around too much. This thing is old and it will tip over. I won't be close by to save you this time Sam."

Rob pushed off the boat, letting the small tide do its thing and take Sam further out.

Sam sat in the unsteady boat as it dared venture further and further out into the lake. The air was stagnant and the water was a bit rougher than he would like, but as long as he didn't make any sudden and stupid movements he should be just fine. He was just hoping the creature wouldn't feel the need to tip the boat, cause from what Sam could tell Rob was hiding behind a bush near the dock, so by the time he came to save him it would be too late.

Slowly Sam tried loosening the rope. If only he could get enough give the he could get his ankles free and from there he could manage. He just had to hope the creature was a patient thing and wanted to wait to attack its prey.

After 10 minutes Sam noticed movement not to far away from him. He stopped in his struggles and took a look. Nothing was moving at the moment so he tried again, until he once again saw something. He knew from experience that this was the creature and not some fish or turtle. Especially when a big pair of eyes peeked above the water line and looked right at Sam, almost knowing he was there just for him.

Sam froze. The ropes weren't giving any slack and if he tried harder he would tip the boat over. He hoped more than ever that Rob was a great shot.

Slowly he saw the creature approach the boat, until finally it seemed to disappear underneath it. He knew this wasn't the end, it was just playing with him. He tried to look over the side into the water to see any movement but couldn't. Suddenly a big slimy hand reached out of the water and grabbed tightly onto the side of the boat making Sam yelp and almost topple the boat the other way. His breathed hitched and his eyes became wide, no way would Rob be able to shoot the creatures hand and succeed in capturing it.

Slowly but surely the creature started pulling itself out of the water and onto the side on the boat. Sam tried the move to the other side so the weight distribution was even enough the boat wouldn't topple over.

The creature finally had its whole torso over the edge of the boat. It had taken the form of the dwarf like creature, except slimy and thin.

Finally it pulled its whole self into the boat. It was sitting right across from Sam and eyeing him up and down. Sam figured this was it, he was either going to get eaten or drown or both before Rob could get the shot off. He couldn't move to far without falling over so he just pulled his cuffed hands up in front of him as far as they would go because of the rope around his chest. Out of nowhere he knew he heard chanting and it sounded like Rob. He quickly looked over and saw Rob in a boat similar to his, with another crystal ball in his hand and reciting that strange spell. The creature howled and screamed before a brilliant white light came from the orb.

The light died down, and Sam looked to where the creature was and now it was gone. He took a glance over at Rob and once again saw him place the orb in a small hex box.

"Good job Sam."

"Could you cut that any closer? I thought I was fish food for a minute there."

Sam for once was glad to see Rob. Yet just for that moment. He also didn't want a repeat performance of the bridge incident, so he decided to sit still and wait for Rob to maneuver the boat closer to his.

Once the boats were side by side Rob got on Sam's boat and sat down opposite him, hex box in hand. He next grabbed a couple oars and put them through the slots. He started rowing towards the shore. This hunt was done and a complete success. Rob smiled and thought Sam was getting more and more useful.

~*SPN*~

Dean has been in Springfield Illinois for days. The moment he arrived in town he got a motel room, then went to the woman in white sighting at the bridge. Dean could sense his little brother was once here, and he could almost feel his pain and his fear. He closed his eyes and leaned over the side of the bridge to see if he could get more of a feeling. The bond he had with his brother has always been strong, and he was hoping it wouldn't fail him this time.

He knew they would have moved on by now, but he knew they were in the same town. He spent the remainder of the time in the cities and towns looking for any signs of Rob or his brother. It was a huge place, so he decided to narrow it down and ask about any kind of weird and unusual sightings that couldn't be explained. After a while he was drained and exhausted. Even when he tried to sleep at night all he could picture was a bruised and injured Sam and there was nothing he could do about it.

Dean meant what he said to his father, and he also meant to keep the promise he made to himself. Once he found Sam they were going to be finished with hunting for good. They were both going to live a normal life and if their father didn't like it than to bad. His main job was to protect his little brother, and that's exactly what he plans to do once he finds him.

 ***Hi! Ok so I officially got a job, plus my oldest is starting school, plus I have an arts and fair coming up, so I'm not positive when the next time I update is, but it won't be too long of a time. I know I did a weird creature, but your requests will be coming up! Thanks again!***


	14. New Confession and Dark Intents

***Sorry this is a short chapter.***

Rob seemed annoyingly happy considering Sam was still tied up and handcuffed sitting next to him. The guy was even whistling a happy tune while driving away from the lake and its creepy dwarf creature.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Sam asked.

"Well Sammy, we only need one more creature, then we are done."

"Yeah about that, I still say your plan is Ludacris and definitely suicidal. A human can't harness that kind of power. You would need a powerful conduit."

Rob looked at Sam and rose an eyebrow.

"You talk like this all the time? That's some vocabulary for a fourteen year old."

"I'm smart remember." Sam turned away and looked out the window. "That's what got me in this mess to begin with." Sam whispered the last part under his breath. All these years Dean's words of ' _one day that brain of yours will get you into trouble.'_ Bouncing around in his head. Of course Dean didn't mean _this_ kind of trouble, but here he was. Tied up and being used for his brains.

"I don't wanna kill you, if that's what you're thinking."

Sam almost didn't hear Rob's words. He turned back to Rob who looked almost sad.

"What?"

"I don't wanna kill ya. You're smart, but I think down the line you'll get tall, taller than your brother even. And when that day comes, I would really like to be on your side of the fight."

Well this was weird. Usually Rob was a cocky smug bastard looking to make Dean (and most of the time Sam's life hell, ) and now he was acting sad and alone. Was this some kind of attempt to get him to feel sorry for Rob and cooperate? Sure Rob's lonely ever since his father was killed all those years ago, but if he wanted a partner he could have simply asked for help, instead of commit murder and kidnapping.

"Rob what are you trying to say exactly?!" Sam wanted a straight forward answer.

"I'm saying that I think we could make a good team." Rob seemed to deflate after answering.

"You call THIS a team?! THIS isn't a team, THIS is you keeping me against my will and using me as bait, while tormenting my family! A team would be me watching your back, and you watching my back, not….not THIS!" Sam jiggled his handcuffs in front of him to prove a point. "It's also about trust, and hard work on BOTH parts. A team would have been you asking for my dad's help all those years ago, and working together. You went behind my family's back to use me, and put me in danger for your own selfish reasons, when the hunt could have gone fine to begin with, if you weren't such a lunatic! As for us making a good team? Not in a million years. Not after everything that's happened."

Sam's speech was overflowing with anger. How dare Rob?! Sam didn't care if he hurt Rob's feelings. The guy was unhinged and was going to get Sam killed. If anything he needed this reality check. Rob was living in a weird fantasy world filled with power and corruption, and thinking he could do as he pleases and get away with it. He obviously forgot about the wrath of the two oldest Winchesters when it came to Sam's safety. Without warning Rob pulled the truck over to the shoulder of the road hard, making Sam jerk in his seat.

He kept a close eye on Rob, waiting to see what the guy was going to do next. He didn't like it that he was this quiet.

"You're right. You're absolutely right Sam. But I plan on fixing it. I plan on fixing everything."

Well now he was sounding crazy.

"What do you mean fix everything?"

"The night my father died. It was because I didn't have his back. I was a careless 18 year old, and I watched him get murdered. Ever since then I've been looking for a way to bring him back. At first I tried necromancy, it worked, but he never came back the same. I had to kill him all over again. I visited every witch, voodoo, and hoodoo priest and priestess in this dam country and nothing was working! But THIS…THIS portal. If I can harness the energy of the creatures and souls from this portal, then I can bring him back. I know I can. Just like he was before." Rob turned and looked at Sam. "These hunts we've been on. Whether you know it or not I DID have your back. I protected you from all those creatures, made sure they didn't kill you, I even patched you up."

Oh dear god…This guy's cheese has fallen off his cracker.

Not only had he watched his father get killed, but he also had to actually kill his father and watch him die a second time.

He was out of his mind in grief, and they say grief makes you do the strangest things. Sam knew he was going to have to tread lightly.

"If you're planning on bringing your dad back, then why do you want me as a hunting partner when I get older? I get the part about you using me as bait for the creatures, and hell I even get the whole you not wanting to research thing, but why keep me around any longer after that?"

"Now I've been thinking, and I'm not positive if when the portal opens, I can get back my dad's soul AND his body…"

It only took a minute for Sam to compute what Rob was saying.

"Oh god…you want to put your dad's soul in MY body. That's what this is about."

"I may not have to, but just in case. I mean when you get older, you will get taller, and stronger, and my dad will take good care of you. And it's not like your own soul is going to be dead, I'll have enough power to fix everything. Fix everything."

Rob just kept repeating that phrase. ' _Fix everything.'_ Sam knew this has gone way overboard and into a new realm of danger. At least he was almost positive the whole ritual of even trying to open the portal wouldn't even work to begin with. Even with Sam's help of researching the whole thing, it was way more complicated than anything he has ever done. Yes he could research it, and yes he knew Latin, BUT this was ancient magic that had to be done by a powerful being who knew what they were doing to begin with.

Sam's breathing was going crazy thinking of all the possible outcomes and ways this whole thing could go so wrong so fast. He closed his eyes, and tried to pull himself together. If he could get away before he captured the remaining ghost needed, he had time to tell his family what was going on and help him. He drew out a breath, he had to play along.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to need more research time. This is complex stuff." Sam said.

Rob smiled. He was going to be able to make everything right.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll make sure you survive this. I will try my hardest to make sure my dad has his original body. Having you and my dad at my side will be amazing. We will take over the world."

Rob pulled back onto the road and drove.

Sam was beside himself. He wishes his family would save him, but for now he had to try and escape by his own means. Time to formulate a plan.

 ***Hey. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm about 95% positive about it, but let me know if something doesn't make sense and I'll re-write it.***


	15. A doctor, a lead, and a plan

***I like my new job. (: Just wish it didn't take up so much time. But on with the story!***

Once Rob and Sam came to the house they were currently staying in, Rob settled Sam on the bed, and immediately cuffed his ankles, undid the rope, and undid the handcuffs so now only his ankles were restrained.

"I have the file for you. Start looking at it now then get some sleep. I would like to head out for this by tomorrow night. The sooner we catch this thing the sooner this will all be over with. I'll be back with food."

Rob left the room. Sam reached down and checked the cuffs on his ankles. They were just handcuffs, but he still didn't have anything to pick them with, and the railings at the foot of the bed were too sturdy for him to brake. He started looking around the bed and even on the floor for anything he could use. Nothing so far. He closed his eyes and fell backwards onto his pillow, throwing his arm over his eyes in frustration.

"Dean, I need you…" He only whispered his plea, making it into a prayer almost.

Rob came back with a tray of food and a folder. Sam only lifted his arm to take a peek. He noticed Rob was being his normal self, well normal for Rob. He was somewhat cheerful again as he laid the tray on Sam's lap, then sat in the chair next to the bed. Sam was actually hungry, so he sat up, and started picking at his food.

"Ok so this case is a weird one." Rob started to explain as he opened up the file. "The ghost of Dr. Manhein has been spotted still living in the house he disappeared in…"

"Wait, he disappeared in his own house?"

"That's what the report says. His neighbor heard and saw him enter his house at around 9pm carrying something large. Next thing you know he heard screaming coming from the good doctors house. When the police arrived they saw the doors were still locked, no forced entry was found, no drag marks, not even footprints leading away from the house. They searched the whole house and there was no sign of the doctor. They can't figure out what happened to this day and this happened 6 years ago."

While Sam was eating he was actually thinking about this one. If it's one thing he enjoyed it was a good murder/mystery, and now he got to live it head on. Well first he had to figure it out, then he had to live it. The second part wouldn't be as much fun considering he would be bait and not a detective, but right now he didn't have a choice.

"Any thoughts?" Rob asked.

"Here wait, let me see the file."

Sam put his fork down and Rob handed him the file. After a few minutes of flipping through pages and making mental notes, Sam started talking outload.

"Ok so he was a Botanist. He was a well-known botanist actually. Once respected in his field until he came up with the idea to create some kind of plant-human hybrid. After that he was known as 'Mad Man Manhein', lost all his funding, was fired from Yale, and became some sort of a hermit. If only we knew what he was carrying into the house that day it might be a clue. Although I'm pretty sure what he was carrying was dead so, maybe not. Maybe someone the doctor knew came to the house, he let him in, he was murdered, hid the body in the walls then…maybe they were still in the house when the cops came, but hid well enough so the cops wouldn't find him, and after everything died down he made his great escape."

Rob couldn't stop staring at Sam. He loved the way his brain worked, and even had a smirk on his face while Sam was talking. No wonder John and Dean kept Sam close the way they did. The kid was a gem.

"In the reports over the past 6 years, it states people young and old have seen him in the windows, heard strange noises and voices coming from inside, the cops were even called several times but once they showed up all activity stopped and everything was quiet." Rob said.

Sam looked at Rob with a perplexed look on his face.

"It doesn't say anyone died because of this 'haunting', actually this whole thing sounds like a bad urban myth. Are you sure there's even a ghost and not some ramblings of a bored small town with nothing better to do? It sounds like the doctor just, I don't know jumped state to start over while leaving all his possessions. Are you looking to capture the spirit of the doctor?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Rob responded confidently.

"Well tell me you at least went to the place to do an EMF reading to make sure this was an actual ghost 'thing' and not just a bored town being…well bored."

Rob sat back and crossed his arms.

"Uh no. I didn't do an EMF. There were a lot of sightings from a lot of people to make me believe this was the real deal."

Sam made a laugh/snort noise and smirked at Rob.

"Do you know how many people say they saw AND have proof of the lochness monster, or bigfoot, or aliens for that matter? It becomes almost a mass hysteria and in a small town like this it spreads like wild fire."

"How would you know this is a small town?"

"We are either in a small town or, a big city and we are in the outskirts. I haven't heard any cars or trucks driving by. I would assume you would want your privacy. Kidnapping is kind of something you want to keep secret."

Sure Rob made sure to black out any mention of the town before giving the files to Sam, but Sam had to have figured out by the witness's accounts of what happened, the number of elderly people that 'saw' the ghost, and many other small tiny details that Sam could put together.

Sam huffed and looked at the file again.

"I honestly don't think these accounts are anything to go by. An EMF needs to be done or else you're wasting my time with trying to catch this ghost."

Sam was really starting to grow on Rob. Rob being an only child never had someone to interact with, sure at one point he had his dad, but it wasn't the same and he knew it. Bouncing ideas off of his father was almost impossible, and forget giving him any kind of sass like Sam has been giving Rob the whole dam time.

Rob kept smiling at Sam, and Sam was starting to grow restless. He quirked an eyebrow up.

"What are you looking at now?"

"Wasting your time trying to catch this ghost?! Kid in case you haven't noticed, we have a little time to waste." Rob waved his hand towards Sam's cuffed ankles. "I would rather get this whole thing done sooner rather than later, but I also want it done right. So tonight while you're…hanging around, I am going to go to the doctor's place, and scan it with the EMF reader. I'm almost positive this ghost tale is the real deal, but I wouldn't want to ' _waste your time.'_ " The last thing he said in a mick voice.

Sam gave a great 'bitch face' as Rob stood up, walked to the bathroom, grabbed a couple of pills and a glass of water, and gave them to Sam. He made sure the kid drank them down before crossing his arms again.

"I know the pills make you tired, but maybe I should tie you to the bed some more. Just so you don't get any cute ideas and try to escape. I know how that brain of yours works. By the way are you done eating?"

Sam nods yes. He watches as Rob crosses the room and grabbed 2 more pairs of cuffs before sitting on the edge of Sam's bed. Rob takes the tray of food away and places it on the table on the other side of the room.

"You have to go to the bathroom?"

Sam shakes his head no.

"Alright then lie down."

Sam does as he's told and lies down. He knows if he doesn't then Rob will certainly make him. Rob takes each individual wrist and handcuffs it to the railings on either sides of him. He tests them out, then stands up.

"That should do it. Now I'm going to look at the house quick, and I should be back soon. I may not be as smart as you are, but I am an excellent tracker. I would find you before you found help and trust me, it won't be pretty."

Rob walks over to the bedroom door and opens it, but before walking out he looks back at Sam.

"We will decide what to do in the morning. If this ghost doesn't pan out then I'll simply find us another mad doctor. See you in the a.m. Sammy."

Rob walks out the door and closes it tight.

Sam rolls his eyes. "It's Sam you asshole." He manages to say somewhat under his breath. He struggles with the cuffs, but again they are too tight. Time for plan B. He shifts his body a little to reveal the plastic fork he put down to read the file. Rob didn't notice he put it on the bed beside him instead of back on the tray. Now all he had to do was shimmy that fork to his hand, and just maybe he could get it just right as to pick the handcuff. He had all night to do it after all, which was good because from his position he would need all night. Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to talk to Dean, _needed_ to talk to Dean. He still can't believe he yelled at him and said all those horrible things to him the last time they spoke. He didn't mean to direct his anger and frustration at Dean, it just sort of happened. He swears he will buy his brother the biggest pie man has ever seen next time he sees him as an apology. But for now, he has work to do with this fork. If his father and brother taught him anything, it was how to escape using whatever was around you at the time, and he finally had the opportunity and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He knew if he did manage to escape that Rob would most likely indeed find him, and Sam knew he would be hurting for a long while afterwards, but he had to at least try and escape.

~*SPN*~

Dean asked all around the bars of Springfield if anyone has seen Rob. He's been to about 50-80 bars, he's lost count by this time. He knew he had to be careful, if anyone was to actually know Rob they could tip him off, and Dean would be that much further from finding Sam.

So here Dean was, in a dingy bar, at 11pm. His five o'clock shadow was starting to become a little more than facial stub, and he was exhausted. He sat down on a bar stool, and ordered a beer. He didn't even want to hit on the semi-attractive waitress serving him. Right now he was on his own, and it stressed him the hell out. Once he found Sam he would straighten everything out with his dad again, but until then the man could stay mad at him for all he cared. From a very young age he was given one job, protect Sammy, and right now he's royally messing it up. He ran his hand through his short hair, and started on his beer. He had a photo of Rob in front of him, and also a photo of him and Sam together leaning on the hood of the impala with his arm around him. He remembered that day, and a smile actually came across his face, which caught the attention of the bar tender.

"Hey handsome what's so funny?" She asked in a more curious way than seductive. Dean looked up, and became serious again. He coughed a little and looked at her, ignoring her question.

"Hey miss I'm looking for someone."

Dean held up the picture of Rob. The bar tender took a good look at it and smiled.

"Oh yeah hey, that guy came in not too long ago."

Dean perked up right away, but he knew he had to play this off.

"Well miss I'm with the F.B.I and this man is missing. His family is worried about him and I told them I would bring him back alive. Now this also means that I need your discretion, do you understand?"

After hearing 'F.B.I' the woman became serious and nodded her head 'yes.'

"Ok great. So I have some questions to ask. Did he happen to have a young kid with him when he came in here?"

"No, we don't let any kind of kids in here. He was alone."

"Did he say anything to you? Where he was staying by chance?"

"No nothing like that. One thing that stood out to me was he was talking about ghosts, and this was before he even started drinking mind you."

"Can you tell me what he might have said? Please his life might be at stake."

' _oh yeah, this guy's life was at stake alright._ ' Dean thought but kept to himself.

"Something about a white woman or a woman in white, I don't know. Also he asked me about a certain lake monster and also something about a doctor."

Ok the woman in white Dean knew about, but the other two?

"Lake monster hu? What did you tell him?"

"I told him I knew nothing about a lake monster. Hate the water. But the doctor on the other hand, I know of a myth about a doctor that lived in town years and years ago. He just disappeared and no one knows what happened to him. I'm not very much into ghost stories, but boy this guy was."

"Ok so did you hear anything about a certain lake? Or did you give him the name of this…doctor?"

"I didn't remember the doctor's name, just that people called him 'Mad Man' something or other."

"Thanks miss. You helped more than you know. If you happen to see him again don't mention I was looking for him."

"Of course not."

Dean saw the scared look on the woman's face. She was most likely trying to hide something illegal she did, so hopefully she'll keep her mouth shut. Dean paid his tab and spotted her a good $20 as a tip. He quickly got up and left. He had to get back to his motel and look up this lake and doctor.

~*SPN*~

After a while Sam actually managed to shimmy the fork to his hand, bend it with his fingers, and pick the lock! If it's one thing Dean taught him it was to be dam resourceful, and Sam was now glad that he listened to everything Dean had once told him.

With one wrist free he was easily able to un-do the other 3 cuffs restraining him to the bed. He knows this whole ordeal took him hours, and most likely Rob was already back, but if he was he showed no signs of it, and he didn't come up to check on Sam.

Slowly so that he didn't make any noise, Sam made his way to the boarded up windows. If only he could get one off with the nail stuck in it, then he would have a pliable weapon. He had to do this without drawing attention to himself.

He tried and tried to get the wood off, but it was held in there to dam tight and wouldn't even budge an inch. Next step was to look around the room and see what he could do. The next thing that caught his eye was the small table and chair. At least he could hit Rob over the head with the chair and make a mad dash.

Sam grabbed the chair, and hid behind the door. He had to wait for Rob to come upstairs willingly, then once he opened the door he would smash it over her head with all his might.

Standing there with the chair he was becoming tired. He shouldn't have taken those pills, but he was still in pain from the bridge incident. He just had to stay awake and alert enough to follow through with his plan. He had to get back to his family.

 **R &R please**

 **Btw I know I said this was a hunt chpt. Sorry. We're getting places though.***


	16. Flahbacks and magic

***I wanna do a quick warning about this chapter. Having lost a parent this was a little hard to write, but I wanted to do a back story. I wanted to warn you if you lost a parent this may trigger some things. If it's sensitive for you skip the italics. Thanks for reading!***

 _~*SPN*~_

" _Ok son, what did you come up with?"_

 _A tall man with broad shoulders and short brown and white hair was sat next to a just as tall eighteen year old male. The kid had short darker brown hair, haunted eyes, and was frustrated and stressed beyond belief. Currently the two men were in a car driving to their next hunt. The teenager scrubbed a hand down his face, and was rustling up papers and news clippings currently resting on his lap, while the older man was driving._

 _"_ _Ummm, ok ok. I believe it's a werewolf…"_

 _"_ _Believe it's a werewolf?! Son you have to be certain. If we go into this hunt thinking this is one creature when it's really another then we could get hurt. You have to be certain."_

 _The younger man was sweating. His whole life he has been hunting with his father, but unfortunately being dragged all around the country and education being the last thing on the list, he couldn't read past a fourth grade reading level and was dyslexic. He struggled doing research for his father, and it would take him five times longer to read the information than a normal person his age. He didn't really want to admit any of this to his father who he worshipped, so he practiced reading every chance he got, and stayed late at night to read the information given to him. From what he gathered they were hunting a werewolf. The hearts were removed and it was only done during a full moon, and dog hairs were found on the corpse. All signs pointed to werewolf._

 _"_ _I'm certain it's a werewolf dad."_

 _The father smiled at his son._

 _"_ _Good job Rob."_

 _Rob smiled at the recognition he got. His father wasn't a very hard man, he was actually caring and gave a dam about his son. When it came to hunts he wanted his son to be ready and prepared for anything and everything._

 _Rob's father, Joshua Porter, loved his son. He was born into the hunting life and loved it, until he met his wife and decided to give it all up for her. Then she became pregnant with his son and he swore off hunting forever. One day a vampire with a strong grudge found them when Rob was only a baby. The bastard was feeding on Rob's mother when Joshua walked in on them, and killed him. His wife was already dead. He quickly found baby Rob crying in a hallway closet. After seeing no marks on the child he held him close and cried. The hunting life has found him and his family, and his family paid the price. He never wanted his son to grow up in this life, but he needed his son at least ready to know what was really out there, and to be able to protect himself against it. Once Rob was ten years old, he started his training._

 _The two men arrived at the woods. Rob knew everything about tracking, weapons, and fighting. Those are what he excelled at, especially hand to hand combat. He was precise and even took his dad down when they practiced. What he lacked in reading he made up for in other ways that were crucial to the mission at hand._

 _They got the weapons out of the truck. The machete, the guns with silver bullets, brass knuckles made of pure silver, and other odds and ends. They had to be prepared._

 _The two men walked in the woods following the werewolves paw tracks. They were hard to see, but Rob had a keen eye and paid close attention. His father was practically running trying to catch up to him. Finally Rob stopped at a tree, and went deadly quiet. Joshua knew that look on Rob's face, he found the lair. They were both staring at an open cave, and outside of that cave was a small fire pit, unlit but obviously used. The two men snuck on either side of the cave, and took their positions. Hey both figured that since it was daytime the man was inside sleeping. Whether he was sleeping in wolf state or man state, he could be killed with a silver to the heart._

 _The two of them entered the cave, Joshua went in first with Rob trailing behind him, both had their guns out and ready. What they saw when entering the main cave room was not what they were expecting, they saw an empty bed off to the side, herbs lining the wall drying, and in the middle of the room? A huge caldron hanging over a lit fire. Both men stopped and looked at each other._

 _"_ _What the hell?" Joshua whispered to Rob._

 _"_ _This looks like a witch lives here."_

 _Both men froze._

 _"_ _Rob, run!"_

 _Before either one of them could move, they were both tugged hard into the cave by an invisible force, and slammed hard into the back of the cave. They both looked at each other and started to draw their weapons, when they heard a laugh coming from the mouth of the cave. They both looked up and saw her. An old witch, one that was very stereotypical with the ugly nose, wart, and long white hair. She laughed and pointed at the guys as their weapons went flying across the room._

 _She started slowly walking over to them, both guys frozen in fear. They were in the grasps of an apparently powerful witch, and now were weaponless._

 _She approached them, and started to smell them and smiled._

 _"_ _I like your scent hunters. Smells of fear. I don't get many hunters around here. This is a treat."_

 _She turned her attention towards Rob who was trying to back away, but he was already up against the wall._

 _"_ _Don't go near him!" Joshua shouted trying to get her attention away from his son._

 _The witch didn't listen as she got closer to Rob. Suddenly she pulled out an old dagger. She went to stab Rob in the heart, but missed completely as Joshua threw his entire body over his son's, and took the fatal blow in his side._

 _Rob looked at the dagger still in his father's side, and looked into his eyes._

 _"_ _Dad?"_

 _"_ _Kill her son….Kill her and get away."_

 _Rob looked in his father's eyes, and watched as the light faded away, and his dad took his last breath._

 _Rob couldn't believe it. His father was dead. He was dead because of him._

 _Suddenly he saw red. Nothing else mattered but to avenge his father's death. He took the dagger out of his father, and just looked at it. Seeing his father's blood was his breaking point._

 _Rob looked at the witch who still had a smirk on her face. He started walking towards her, with her dagger in his hands. She looked at him and flicked her wrist towards him. She was sorely disappointed when he didn't move anywhere._

 _Her smirk faltered as he came closer with the dagger in hand._

 _"_ _Doesn't work when I have something that belongs to you hu? You're not as powerful as you think then."_

 _Rob jumped forward and stabbed the witch right in her heart. He looked into her eyes as he lowered her to the floor, and twisted the knife for good measure. Once he was positive she was dead, he took the dagger out and looked at it. He wiped the blood off, and turned around to where his dad was lying on the ground. He put the knife away in the waist band, and walked over to his dad._

 _Everything was hitting him. His father, his best friend, was dead. Dead because of him. He took all his anger and grief and hoisted his father on his shoulder. He was determined to give him the hunter's funeral he deserved._

 _Rob carried his father to the car. He was going to burn him, but then an idea came to his mind. Maybe he could bring him back. He quickly went to an empty field, dug up a grave, put his father in, and buried him. He made a makeshift cross, and put it at the head of the grave. He kneeled, and cried._

 _Months later Rob was ready. He reluctantly studied with a hoodoo priest and learned about bringing people back from the dead. The only stipulation was the hoodoo community was to be left untouched by the hunter, and if it brought his father back from the dead, he would oblige and not kill any of the hoodoo members._

 _At midnight Rob was at his father's grave with the necessary objects and talismans he needed. He said the spell, did everything he was taught to perfection, and now all he had to do was wait for his father to rise._

 _Thirty minutes passed and Rob was thinking it didn't work. Maybe the priest was full of crap. Then finally he saw a hand reach out of the grave as a lightning bolt hit the ground, sending Rob flying backwards onto his back, and knocking him out._

 _Rob woke up feeling small drops of rain on his face. His head was pounding, but he remembered his main objective, and remembered the hand. He was more than excited that it worked and he was about to see his father again. He bolted upwards, and wasn't ready for what he saw. His father was a skeleton, with loose hanging muscle, tissue, flesh, and had one kind of good eye._

 _Rob jumped up and moved backwards from sheer fright. This creature wasn't, couldn't be his father. He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the skeletal figure standing before him. Tears started running down his face._

 _"_ _What the hell are you?!"_

 _The skeleton smiled eerily and reached out one of its hand._

 _"_ _I'm your father. It worked son. You brought me back." The voice was of his father which creeped him out even more._

 _Rob's mouth hung open and the gun in his hand wavered._

 _"_ _No! You can't be him! You're NOT my father!"_

 _"_ _This is what I can back as. This is what YOU brought me back as."_

 _Rob was speechless. He was positive he did everything correctly, just as the priest had taught him. This thing before him was not his father._

 _"_ _Oh god what did I do." It was more of a statement than a question. "You're not him. You may be in his body, but you're not him."_

 _The skeleton kept smiling, and slowly descended its hand to its side._

 _"_ _Smart boy." The voice changed to a deep haunting tone putting the hunter on edge._

 _The skeleton started moving towards Rob._

 _"_ _Stop! Please just, just bring back my father and I'll let you live! I'll do anything." The last part was a whisper._

 _"_ _Your father is gone. He's never coming back."_

 _Rob stepped forward and shot at the being. He missed a couple times due to the fact that it was mostly a skeleton, but eventually he started hitting the bones. It wasn't enough to kill the creature, but enough to slow it down. Finally he came up to it, and thrust the old witch's dagger in the only flesh part still remaining on the bones. He didn't know if it was going to work, but right now he didn't care if he lived or if he died._

 _The old dagger which killed his father the first time around did the same trick the second time around. He looked into the skeleton's good eye, and hated that he saw a glimpse of his father._

 _"_ _Son, why?" The skeleton said in his father's voice._

 _Rob closed his eyes as tears came through, and with a powerful thrust he pushed the creature backwards into the ground, and it turned to dust with the old dagger laying on the ground._

 _Rob bent to his knees again and cursed the supernatural world. Sure it was the witch who had done his father in, but after re-reading the old papers and articles a hundred times over, he saw his mistake. There was one mention that an old woman was seen at one of the scenes and the person described her as a 'witch', but where the word 'witch' was he read 'were,' and with the other documents at hand figured it was 100% werewolf. If only he had known how to read properly he would have seen the word' witch' and maybe been better prepared._

 _He tore up all the documents in a fit of rage. His father was twice dead because of him. After a few weeks of drinking he went to a few night school classes. He wanted so badly to make this right, he was determined to cope with his reading problems and learn how to bring his father back. It was a challenge, but finally he was able to read better. Not perfect, but better. He needed to make this right._

~*SPN*~

Rob woke up with a start from where he was seated at his desk in his chair. He looked around the dark room and noticed it started raining hard, with thunder and lightning as well. He blinked his eyes and rubbed his hands down his face. He started having the nightmares again. He didn't know if that was a bad sign or a good sign, but he hoped for good. He took his hands away from his face and saw a whisky bottle sitting next to him. He took a few good swigs from it and started to get angry again. It wasn't fair that the Winchester's were able to live a happy life while his saint of a father was gone. It wasn't fair that he was alone when Sam and Dean had each other, and they had their father. It wasn't fair that John allowed his boys to still attend school and properly learn when he still struggled to just read. It wasn't fair that Sam was so smart AND a hunter. He decided he was going to lash out on the only people he could. He picked up Sam's phone and dialed Dean's number while taking another couple swigs from the bottle. He told himself not to drink so much, but after the nightmare he couldn't help it.

It only rang a couple times before he heard Dean's raspy tired voice pick up on the other end.

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

"Dean…it just…it isn't fair!"

Rob started crying. This was a drunken panic induced phone call. Usually he could pull himself together, but tonight was one of those bad nights.

 _"_ _Ok calm down, what isn't fair?"_

"You have your dad who's strong! You have your brother who's smart! And they have you who would do anything for them! When I open the portal I'm not sparring you! I'm only letting Sam live and my father…that's it!"

 _"_ _Rob let's talk about this. First I want to make sure Sam is alright and not hurt then we could talk."_

"Sam? Sam is fine! You wanna talk to Sam though? Fine I'll let you talk to Sam for the last time."

Rob was infuriated that Dean wanted to talk to Sam. Did he think he hurt him? All he did this whole time was protect him. He gulped down more whisky and started up the stairs.

 _"_ _No Rob don't! Don't go near Sam while you're in this state of mind!"_

"You brought this upon yourself Dean!"

Rob quickly but messily unlocked Sam's door. He stepped inside the room while still on the phone with Dean who was currently screaming in his ear not to go near Sam. But once he got inside the room he realized that the bed was empty. He wasn't expecting the heavy chair to come crashing over his head, and he was out like a light.

~*SPN*~

Sam was behind the door falling asleep. He heard crashes of lightning and the rain coming down hard and hopped it was enough to keep him awake until Rob checked on him in the morning.

His adrenaline started to rush when he heard shouting. It was Rob shouting at someone but he couldn't hear the other person. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard Rob's angry footsteps up the stairs. He seriously needed to bring this chair down on him hard if he was going to get away.

Sam stood up and positioned the chair so he could deliver a nasty blow to the head. It was now or never, and the fact that Rob sounded angry and upset didn't help his nerves.

The door opened up, and Sam took his aim and was actually able to brake the chair over Rob's head. Once he crashed to the floor he knew he had to make his escape. Before running out of the room he saw his phone on the carpet was lite up and 'Dean' was on the screen. He also heard his brother's angry rants. Sam quickly picked up his phone, ran out of the room, closed and locked the door, and ran downstairs. He knew he needed to find a weapon. He started looking around the dark house and quickly put the phone up to his ear, he heard his brother shout ' _Don't even think about touching my brother!'_ When he started speaking.

"Dean! Dean it's me!"

Dean went quiet on his part and his whole misdemeanor changed.

 _"_ _Sammy are you alright?! Rob didn't hurt you did he?"_

"No I'm ok. I escaped the cuffs and hit him over the head with a chair when he came into the room. He's locked in the room upstairs."

Sam knew he was in the kitchen and quickly found the knives.

" _Good job Sam! Listen I'm in Springfield, I need you to tell me where you are!_ "

Sam looked out the window but all he could see was rain, and even when the lightning flashed all he saw were trees.

"Dean I don't know! There's only trees around."

Sam heard a noise from upstairs and looked up. Crap.

"Dean I think Rob's awake!"

 _"_ _Ok. Go outside and look for a house number, anything!"_

Sam didn't want to go out in the rain, but knew he had to. Fortunately the house number was right there on the outside of the house.

"It says '147' on the house, but I don't know what street or anything. Dean what do I do?"

 _"_ _Ok listen. Grab a weapon, and as much as I don't want you to, go out in the rain and walk through the trees. I don't want you to stop until you find a town or get to the nearest house. I'm going to be in the car and driving around looking for you."_

"Ok. Ok."

Sam had found a butcher knife and was currently holding it.

"Dean wait! I can't talk on the phone while I'm outside the rain will ruin it. I don't want to hang up."

A tear came down Sam's face at the idea of hanging up the phone.

 _"_ _Sammy listen. Keep the phone in a dry place and call me as soon as you can ok?"_

"Ok. Ok."

 _"_ _Sam, be careful."_

"I will Dean."

Neither brother wanted to hang up, but knew they had to. Sam pressed the red end button, and put the phone in his jacket pocket. He held the knife close to him, and was going to start outside when there was a flash of lightning and something caught his eye. He walked over to Rob's desk, and looked at what was on it. He pulled out his phone again for light, and gasped.

"Oh my god, this is…this is dark magic."

Sam opened the old book and looked. The words weren't in English, but all he had to do was look at the pictures and symbols.

"This is extremely dark magic. Rob you have no idea what you're getting into."

 _"_ _SAM YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE AND LET ME OUT_!"

Sam jumped at hearing Rob's loud voice coming from the bedroom upstairs. He also heard loud banging and realized Rob was trying to break his way through the door. At the rate he was going he was going to succeed.

Sam pocketed his phone, grabbed the knife, and scooped up the book. If Rob didn't have the book then he didn't have the spells, and he couldn't perform the ritual. Now if only he could get to Dean before Rob escaped and got to him.

Sam took a deep breath, and ran out into the raging storm.

 ***I have work sat until 2:30, I really want to get the next chapter out then!***


	17. The Great Escape

***Hi guys! My body is acting against me. I've had a cluster migraine for like 3 days and my stomach has been acting up for like a week. Plus I've been lazy and reading other people's fanfiction stories while I recuperate.**

 **~*SPN*~**

To say Rob was pissed was an understatement. The kid who always had to have his big brother around for protection was sure beating the shit out of him every chance he got. John and Dean were training the kid well, and if could take down a big guy like Rob without any help, then he really hopes everything works out in his favor so Sam, or at least Sam's body will be on his side. Maybe if he has Sam on his side then Dean and John will cooperate, if he lets the two older Winchester's live that is. But first he had to take care of the problem at hand. The little bastard got the drop on him and he currently had a very large gash on the side of his head due to a freaking chair. Not to mention Sam was able to close and lock the door before he could get his barring's and go after him. Wait….and the dam phone's missing! Crap! Rob tried banging on the door and threaten the kid, but by now he was sure he ran out into the blaring storm to escape. He may be a small kid, but he was wiry. He needed to get to Sam before he got to Dean or else he would have to wait even longer to get his mission accomplished. Fortunately for him, tracking is what he excelled at. He just had to get out of the room and the kid was as good as his. With all his strength he kicked and punched at the locked door, putting all his strength behind it. Finally he splintered the door, and was able to make his escape. Pounding headache be dammed. Once he got Sam back his house, and possibly tied up in a cage of some sort, he could nurse his wounds. He should have known better than to underestimate Sam, and he's done it way to many times now. He wasn't as dangerous or big as Dean, but he was smart, and used it to his full advantage.

Rob composed himself after tearing his way through the door. He staggered downstairs and needed to plan what he was doing next.

The electricity was out but he didn't really need it anyway. He knew his house like the back of his hand. He traveled to the living room to look for some rope when he noticed something, the book was gone. THE book was gone. Rob looked all over the floor and the room before figuring Sam must have took it with him when he left. Son of a bitch. He needed that book. That book was one of a kind and had the sigils in it he needed to do what he needed to get done. And dam it if Sam is out in the freaking rain storm ruining his book, which he was sure was the case.

The realization that the book he needed was ruined just made his madder. Oh yeah, he was going to make sure Sam paid. It was good luck that he had the sigils he needed from the book laying around the house from him practicing to draw them or else Sam would be dead.

He grabbed what he needed, threw it all in his water proof duffel, and headed out into the storm.

~*SPN*~

Sam hated being wet. His to long hair was plastered to his face and annoyed the hell out of him. Either way he had to ignore it and keep moving, which was hard considering his sneakers were getting stuck in the swamp like surroundings and it was making him more walk than run. At this point he wasn't even sure if he still had his sneakers on. He did feel the weight of the spell book in his hand, and he knew it was ruined. That's what he wanted. Rob couldn't use the spells. Sam took one last look at the book, deciding it was completely destroyed he threw it as hard as he could into the blackness. He thought it had hit a tree, but because of the heaviness of the rain and the darkness he had no clue. He also had no clue as to where he was going. He was freezing, and the pills were kicking his ass, and he wanted to pass out and sleep. Maybe he would be able to continue in the morning, after the rain was done and the darkness lifted.

He decided to look for a tree, a log, preferably a cave to rest in and shield him from the elements. He continued on his way letting the lightning be his guide. This was the one time he was thank-full for the extreme weather condition, although it didn't make him jump any less when he heard or saw the lightning and thunder.

After a while the drugs he was given earlier was kicking in and his adrenaline was dwindling. If he didn't find a place to sleep soon he was going to pass out. Finally he noticed a huge tree with thick full braches, and quickly went to sit under it. The fullness of it made the rain ease down, but Sam could still feel the droplets falling heavy on his head, and could still hear the rain fall all around him. He knew he couldn't continue on like this. He was too tired and couldn't continue running, He sat down, pulled his legs up to his chest, and took out the cell phone. He was happy to see it wasn't damaged, but there was only one way to find out. Quickly he dialed Dean's number who picked up on the first ring.

 _"_ _Sam! Do you know where you are_?!"

"There's too many trees and I don't think I'm near a road…Dean I'm too tired to keep running, I'll continue in the morning I swear! But I can't see anything."

Sam waited a few seconds for Dean to respond.

"Dean?"

Sam looked at the phone and saw the screen was all messed up. Dam it! Water must have gotten in and short circuited it!

Sam in frustration threw the phone as hard as he could. He had no phone to reach his family, he was cold, wet, and exhausted. He drew his legs closer to his body, wrapped his arms around himself, and started crying. He had no idea how far into the woods he went, and even if he turned back he wouldn't even know where back was. So he decided for right now, to sit under the large tree, pull himself together a little, and fall asleep, hoping Dean would somehow find him. If not he was to make a brake for it once the sun hit the sky. Even if it was still raining, at least he would be able to see, and at least Rob was locked in the room. With that thought, he closed his eyes, and shakily fell asleep.

~*SPN*~

Rob didn't mind the rain. He didn't so much like to be caught in this insane rainstorm, but the kid gave him no other choice. Flashlight in hand he easily found and followed Sam's boot impressions, and just as he suspected they were becoming staggered. The kid was tired. A grin came over Rob's face and he became somewhat happy at the fact that he again had control over the situation, and once he got his hands on Sam he needed to work extra hard on keeping him restrained. After all there was one hunt to go before the final showdown.

It took some time, but finally Rob found what he was looking for. Nestled under a tree in an incredibly tight ball, was Sam. The remaining anger from before was slowly washing away as the situation was becoming more and more in his control. Even the rain was slowing down.

Rob put the backpack on the muddy floor and pulled out a length of rope. The kid was asleep and was being caught off guard, this won't be too hard. Just had to tie his wrists and carry him the rest of the way.

He slowly walked up to Sam's form and took him in. The kid was a mess. Somehow he would have to get him to shower in the morning, but now he had to get him back to the house. Once Rob went to grab for Sam something big and thick came across his head making him fall backwards and yell out in pain. The act caught him completely off guard and wondered who the hell else could possibly be there with him, but when he grabbed his flashlight and looked up at the person responsible, he saw Sam with a huge tree branch in his hands, standing as if he were about to hit a baseball. Rob couldn't help but smile, Sam sure was full of surprises. Next time he talked to Dean he would have to commend him about his training.

Rob slowly stood up and took in Sam who he could tell was scared yet ready to strike at the slightest movement on Rob's part.

"You think I would fall asleep without a weapon in my hand then you're dumber than I thought."

"Hey Sam. Why don't you put that stick away? We can talk about this like civilized adults."

"You want a civilized adult? Well this civilized adult destroyed your precious dark spells book. Now you have no way to perform the ritual."

Rob sighed. He figured that's exactly what happened and he was right. Fortunately he had the sigils, the rest he could figure out somehow.

"How do you think this is going to end? You going to kill me Sam?"

Sam shook his head.

"No. I'm going to knock your brains in and get out of the dam woods. Whether you live or not is up to you. Come any closer and I will swing."

Rob let out a chuckle and smiled, the flashlight still trained on Sam.

"You think I'm going to make it that easy for you?"

Without warning Rob shined the light in Sam's eyes, and made a running tackle, making Sam fall hard to the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him. He quickly opened his eyes when he felt a pressure on his legs and saw Rob, who was sitting on his legs, with the flashlight in one hand and rope in the other. Sam tried one last attempt to break free by grabbing the knife he stashed away and making an attempt to stab Rob, but Rob seeing the attack last minute, grabbed his hand in a death grip making his yell out in pain and he ended up dropping the knife. Before he knew it the rope was tied around his wrists. He felt the pressure of Rob get off his legs, and couldn't do much but look up at him threw the rain. He was almost positive he also hit his head on a small rock considering the trees and night sky was spinning. Ok maybe a bigger rock than he previously thought. Quickly he felt himself being lifted off the ground, and pulled over Rob's shoulder. His legs were pinned by one arm so badly he was sure they would bruise.

~*SPN*~

After Rob flung Sam over his shoulder he picked up his duffel and flashlight with ease. Victory bells were ringing in his head as he carried the boy's small struggling body back to the house. Even walking in the cold rain he knew he had won. Sam was smart and fast, but Rob had weight and height on his side.

Rob took his time getting back to the house. He liked the feeling of the rain coming down and made him feel alive.

Once they entered the house Rob could hear Sam's words.

"You son of a bitch let me go!"

With that Rob dropped his duffel and flashlight on the floor, then tossed Sam onto the couch. He reached over and turned on the oil lamp he always kept, and looked at Sam who was an even part of pissed off and tired. At least the rain on the way back seemed to wash the dirt off him and his hair.

Without taking his eyes off Sam he grabbed the other two pieces of rope, and lunged at him. He quickly tied the boy's ankles together and just like when they first arrived tied the other end into a noose and put it on Sam's neck. That made Sam stop squirming and fighting. God how he loathed that dam noose around his neck like he was a dog, and this time it was tighter. He reached up and tried to grab at it with his bound wrists, but the knot was impossible to be loosened. _Maybe_ if his hands were free, but not now.

The next thing to come to Sam's mind was of how pissed off Rob must be. He did hit him, twice, once with a chair and once with a huge stick. And locked him in that room, and took the cell phone. Now that things seemed to slow down Sam looked up at Rob. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Rob with the rope end in his hand just sat down next to Sam. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Your family taught you well. I'm impressed. A bit worse for ware, but impressed. I am however NOT amused."

Rob tugged at the rope around Sam's neck and he gave out a small cry at the harsh treatment.

"Rest assured I am NOT letting my defenses down again. Tomorrow morning we are going to the house of the doctor, and we are collecting the spirit. Now as for the book, I'm really not happy about that. One of a kind ya know? Fortunately for me I practiced the sigils so I have them around here somewhere. The rest I can figure out. Or you can figure out. Either way the days are numbered."

Rob gave another harsh pull of the rope and Sam closed his eyes as tears came down his face. He couldn't talk, hell it was getting hard to breath. He tried keeping his fingers between the noose and his neck, but it wasn't helping much.

"You are going to sleep. I am going to watch you until the sun comes up, and then we will get the show on the road. Now lie down."

Sam was actually exhausted. There was no way he wanted to sleep as long as he was in the current situation. One thing that scared Sam worse than someone in hysterics, was a calm person who should be flying off the handlebars mad and wasn't. He slowly and carefully laid down on the couch while watching Rob, who positioned himself with the rope in hand on a chair next to the couch. He closed his eyes, and wished for Dean and his dad.

~*SPN*~

 _Earlier…_

Dean yelled into the phone as it went dead. Once he heard no noises he slammed it hard against the dash board. The rain was coming down hard outside, and he was hoping the phone died because of the weather and not because of Rob.

Once he got Sam's call he immediately got into the impala and started driving. Where he was driving he had no clue, all he knew was Sam was out there in this horrible storm with a lunatic after him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Not wanting to leave the car he decided he was going to sleep there for the night, and once the sun rose in the morning he was to continue looking for his brother. He figured to start at the doctor's house since that's where it seemed he was headed next. The paperwork he found on the guy was deserted back at the motel, but that didn't matter since everything was already still packed and in the car. He knew if he heard from his brother again he didn't want to waste time by packing to go and get him.

Dean threw a hand over his tired eyes, and finally drifted off to sleep. Ignoring the 42nd time his father has called him.


	18. Hunters and secret doors

***Got my first bad review for this story! The person was very polite about it. My apologies if this story isn't going places, I'll try and make it better for the coming chapters. Thanks!***

 ***Also I have horrible allergies that make me feel like I have a super bad cold. It's horrible. I live in CT and I know the pollen count is stupid high, but this is ridiculous.***

~*SPN*~

It was a stressful night for Sam. He knew Rob was watching him in his sleep, and was afraid that he may just go crazy and kill him. He would only be able to sleep for about 20 minutes at a time before his anxiety got the best of him, and he would wake up just to find Rob still seated by his side with the rope in his hands. Most of the time he would be reading, other times he would be going through different papers. Either way Sam was desperately hoping that the information he gave to Dean was enough to go on, because he's sure another daring attempt at escaping was out of the question. Even though Rob seemed calm, Sam knew by the harsh treatment that he was pissed off. They had one more hunt to do then the big ceremony. Neither of which Sam was looking forward to.

~*SPN*~

Once the sun came up Sam noticed Rob get up from where he was seated, and walk around the house putting things in the duffel. He didn't move and just pretended to stay asleep the whole time. Finally he felt a light slap to his cheek, and heard Rob's voice.

"Hey time to wake up Sam. We have a long morning ahead of us."

Sam opened his eyes and saw Rob dressed with his duffel on one shoulder and the length of rope in his free hand.

"Once we get to the truck you can have a protein bar, but I really wanna get this done and over with so come on."

Rob gave a jerk to the rope and made Sam's head bob forward. No use in fighting, Rob was going to watch him like a hawk.

Sam was hoping Rob was going to untie his ankles, but he just grabbed Sam and threw him over his other shoulder opposite the bag. If it was one thing Sam was wishing for it was for him to get older so he could get taller and wouldn't have to deal with this kind of treatment. At least if he's taller and more built he wouldn't be put in these situations to begin with, and could actually fight off the crazy bad guys and hunters right alongside his big brother. After this Sam was certain Dean and his dad would send him off to live with their uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim for good. Why would they want such a screw up in the family? Dean even made Sam give in because he didn't think he could handle the situation on his own. Maybe when he got older and stronger they would let him back in with the family, but until then there was no reason to keep him around.

The thoughts in Sam's head were becoming grimmer at the realization that he can't properly protect himself, and he would always need his family there to take care of his problems.

Finally they got to the truck, Rob plopped Sam down into the passenger seat, threw his bag into the back seat, then ran over to the driver's seat before grabbing the length of rope around Sam's neck tightly in his hands as he grasped the steering wheel. Again Sam just looked out the window at the still cloudy skies, and prayed he would spot the black impala and his family chasing after them. Right now he didn't care where they sent him, he just wanted to be away from Rob and the ritual.

The ride was met in silence as they both pulled up the front of the old house that was surrounded by more trees and bushes and a very un-kept lawn that hasn't been taken care of since the doctor was last seen.

Sam knew what was next as he noticed Rob getting out of the truck, grabbing his bag, then next grabbing Sam and again hoisting him up and over his shoulder. This treatment was really starting to piss Sam off. The only time Dean or his dad EVER did this to him was when they were playing or Sam was seriously hurt. Even then they would carry him in their arms in a soft show of affection, they would never just toss him around. The one good thing he can count on is Dean kicking this guy's ass when the time comes. Until then he was going to have to silently be pissy.

It took a few minutes to get from the truck to the living room part of the house. It was a decent sized house from what Sam could tell, this guy was a talented doctor after all. Rob put Sam down in a chair , and tied the rope from his neck to the back part so he couldn't move a lot without getting strangled.

"Ok Sam you know the routine. Draw the ghost to you and I'll capture it. Just like the other times."

"Are you sure it's even going to work? The other times it was dark out."

"What's your point?"

"Ghosts normally only come out during the night time." And also Sam was delaying this as much as possible.

Rob bent down and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Well let's try this anyway."

Rob left to somewhere in back of Sam, probably a closet of some sort, as Sam looked around the old house. It must have been beautiful in it's prime, but now it was dusty beyond belief, and different things were broken, and there were vines coming from a door down the way. That one stumped Sam. Sure this guy was a botanist, but those vines looked really creepy, and really green for something that hasn't been well taken care of for about 6 years. What the heck could be behind that door anyway? How big was that freaking plant?

Suddenly he felt the air temperature drop and the pressure change. He looked around but saw nothing. He knew the warning signs, and knew this was it. The ghost was going to show up any time now.

He heard more than saw what sounded like white noise coming from beside him, he turned his head to the side and finally saw the ghostly image of the doctor they were looking for. He looked like the typical mad scientist with the white lab coat and crazy white hair and old sorrowful expression on his face. And just like normal he heard Rob's special incantation, and the ghost was gone. Rob came into Sam's line of sight with the glowing orb in his hand.

"See Sam? Getting better and better at this. You are natural born bait."

All Sam did was shake his head as Rob placed the orb in a hex box and back into the duffel. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Sam with a smile.

"Yup. Definitely make a good team."

Rob went to lean forward to untie Sam when he heard and felt something wiz by his head and he jumped back.

"What the hell was that?!" Rob yelled.

He leaned forward again to reach for Sam but another one came by and this time grazed Rob's arm.

"Aaaahhh!" Rob backed up and cradled his arm as blood was coming out. Sam wasn't sure what to make of it and what the hell was going on, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from him now!"

Sam knew that voice anywhere, Dean found them! He couldn't help but smile as another bullet came close to hitting Rob's feet making Rob jump back and hit against the wall. Then another bullet was heard and Rob jumped back even more. Sam looked at Rob and saw how pissed off he was. Ut oh. He noticed a feral look on Rob's face as he was holding his injured arm. Suddenly he came charging like a bull towards a still tied up Sam, but last minute something shot out in front of him stopping him from coming any closer, and also heard a sickening crunch. Sam looked up to notice Dean's back was to him, and his rifle was up in the air, while Rob was on the floor panting with an extremely broken nose. Sam was more than relieved at this point.

Dean broke the man's nose, and maybe even did more damage than that. Rob was in a lot of pain and couldn't catch his breath. He threw the gun down and stalked over to Rob's fallen body and bent down.

"This is what happens to people who mess with Sam. If you wanted me for all this mess then fine. I could have lived with that. But you decided to go after my little brother, and that just doesn't fly right with me."

Without another word Dean punches him in the face, then grabs Rob and tugs him into the door with vines growing out of it. He throws him in and slams the door. He stands there for a second shaking his head, and turns to Sam. His whole demeanor changes when he sets his eyes on his little brother, and rushes over to him. He gets down on his knees, and puts his hands on Sam's face, looking up at him with glistening eyes.

"Sammy are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Tears start to come down Sam's face and he shakes his head 'no'. Dean pulls out his knife and starts cutting away at the ropes with such tenderness yet such anger. Sam knows the anger isn't directed at him, but he still hates that his big brother is feeling that because of him.

Finally the ropes fall away from his ankles and feet, Dean reaches up and unties the knot around his neck, and once he's done Sam cant help but fall from the chair and into his brother's lap while throwing his arms around his neck. He knows Dean will tease him for this later, but right now he doesn't care. He was so scared and made and frustrated all this time and even though he was able to talk to Dean on the phone at times it still wasn't the same.

Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Sam. Tears were coming down his face in pure relief. He found and saved his brother, by himself. He wasn't sure if he could do it, but he found a way. His dad's training really paid off and in the end, Sam was safe.

Both boys stayed like that for a few minutes until they broke away, but once their eyes met Dean put his hands on Sam's face again and started running his fingers threw his hair, one to have the contact and two to check for any un seen injuries in all that hair of his.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dean asked almost crying.

"I'm ok Dean. Really. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Dean smiled. He had to be the luckiest guy ever to have a brother like Sam, and after this whole thing is done with he would have to make sure Sam knew it.

"What do you say we get out of here hu?"

"Best thing I've heard all day."

Both boys smiled as Dean scooped up Sam in his arms. Sam was hesitant at the action, but in Dean's arms he felt safe and protected and would rather be nowhere else. It was a nice change from Rob's harsh treatment.

Dean started carrying Sam out the door when they heard a loud knocking sound coming from the door Dean threw Rob in. It wasn't a desperate pounding like they would have expected, but a rhythmic knock you would hear from something that was trying to get your attention in the creepiest way possible. Dean slowly turned around and looked at the door, he knew he would have to come back once he got Sam to the safety of the impala and finish Rob once and for all, but the knocking didn't sound like it was Rob doing it.

Dean had a bad feeling as his hunter instincts kicked in. He slowly put Sam down on the ground and pushed him behind him, and pulled out his hand gun, holding it up in the air and looking for any threats.

Just then lightning and thunder were heard outside and it threatened to rain.

Dean looked around and suddenly heard slow creaking coming from the door Rob was behind. The door finally opened half way.

"Sam, go out to the car and lock the doors."

"Dean what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling."

They didn't see anything coming out of the door and they were both starting to relax. That door probably hasn't been opened in years, maybe when Dean opened it, it just became loose.

Dean was backing up with Sam still behind him. Sam looked up where the vines were and noticed something odd.

"Umm Dean…There were vines there."

"What?"

"On the wall, there were vines growing there. Where did they go?"

"I didn't see any vi…"

Before Dean could finish the sentence a long strong vine wrapped around his ankle and knocked him off his feet to the ground, making him drop his weapon.

 ***Ok so you can thank M.J Ellsworth for this one. haha. The next chapter was all her idea I swear! And yay Dean finally found Sam! It's not over yet though.***


	19. Plants and Pizza

***Reminder* No beta**

Dean had no idea what the hell had grabbed him after he went down hard. He managed to lose his gun and was currently being pulled by the thing wrapped around his ankle. He looked down and saw it was a vine with leaves on it…yeah he wasn't expecting that. He noticed the strong vine was dragging him towards the door he threw Rob into, and when he looked up he couldn't believe what he saw. A huge gnarly venus fly trap was partially sticking out of the door, it's mouth was wide open as the vine connected to it was dragging him.

"What the hell?"

Dean looked back up to where he last saw Sam, hoping the plant creature didn't manage to snag onto Sam also.

Thankfully Sam was running away from the plant, and towards the fallen gun. He quickly picked it up, and carefully aimed it towards Dean and the vine. Dean noticed the action and quickly grabbed onto a small corner of the wall, trying to still himself so Sam could get a clear shot. Suddenly a bullet came dangerously close to his foot, and missing the vine attached to his ankle.

" Sam try shooting for the plant itself!"

"What plant?!" Sam yelled.

Sam didn't notice the plant creature itself until Dean mentioned it. He looked up towards the direction the plant was, and he couldn't believe it. This was an actual huge monster plant creature, with several long vines coming from it, and an incredibly gnarled scary face with fangs coming out of its venus fly trap mouth. Sam froze at the sight, this was a new one.

"Sam the plant!"

Dean's yell snapped him out of his daze. He lifted the gun and fired, hitting the thing right in the face…if you can call it that.

The creature let out an ear piercing scream and actual blood started seeping through the bullet wound. The thing still had a good grasp on Dean's ankle though.

"Dean it's bleeding!"

"Good! If it bleeds we can kill it. Shoot it again!"

Sam lifted the gun to fire when something wrapped around his wrist and pulled hard. It made him fall forward and the gun once again went flying.

"Sam!"

Dean didn't see the vine shoot towards his brother until it was too late. He saw his brother go down on the ground hard hitting his cheek on the floor, and a vine like the one around his ankle wrap around his brother's wrist. Thankfully he wasn't knocked out, he looked up and with his free hand tried to unwrap the vine, but it was too strong, and it started pulling him forward.

"Dean what do I do?"

Dean didn't have to think as he let go of the wall, which let the plant monster drag him right to its mouth.

"Dean what are you doing?!"

Dean grabbed the large knife he was concealing. He went to swipe at the monster when it bent its head forward and sunk one of its teeth into Dean's leg, making him scream in pain. Next thing he heard was Sam being dragged across the floor screaming, and towards the creature's mouth. No way was he going to let his brother get eaten. He took the long knife and thrust it upwards into the roof of its mouth, then pulled it back out, leaving a huge bleeding hole.

Blood and god only knows what else went everywhere as the monster veered its ugly head back and screamed. Dean brought the knife down hard on the vine circled around his ankle and cut himself lose. He looked to the side of him and saw Sam struggling to get the vine off his wrist. He quickly stood up, and once again brought the knife down hard on the vine around Sam's wrist. The monster just screamed louder at the extra hits it took, and Dean watched in horror as the remainder of the vines coming from the plant turned brown and curled away from them. Thankful that meant the thing was dying, he grabbed his brother and ran as fast as he could towards the front door.

Dean heard the sound of something he couldn't explain, it sounded like a balloon extending to the point where it was going to just pop. He quickly turned around, and saw the plant spraying blood and plant guts everywhere, and to his horror it was getting bigger and bigger and screaming. His eyes became wide as he realized what was going to happen. He tightened his grip around Sam and made a mad dash out of the house, and as he slammed the door shut he heard something 'pop' and heard something splash against the door. The noise made him instinctively throw his body over Sam's, who made a grunt as Dean's bigger body crashed into his and onto the floor.

Dean didn't get up until he was positive the 'threat' was gone. He was sure it was just the plant creature exploding, but he didn't want to take that chance. Slowly but surely he got up off of Sam.

"Sammy you ok?"

Sam slowly got up into a sitting position and started rubbing at his cheek.

"Yeah I'm ok. What the hell was that thing?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was just exploded."

Dean stood up and walked over to the window next to the door. It was coated in blood, slim and leaves. Dean started to chuckle at the sight and walked back over to Sam.

"Lets get to the car. She's been missing you."

Sam shook his head. God why did his brother have to talk about it like it was a little sister or something? But Sam couldn't argue that he missed 'Baby' and all she brought to their lives.

Sam quickly got in the front seat as Dean got in the driver's seat, and started driving. He kept glancing over at his little brother.

"Sammy you ok?"

Sam made eye contact.

"Yeah I'm fine. But what happened to Rob?"

Dean sighed and looked back towards the road.

"I'm sure he didn't make it. The plant creature probably ate him whole, and the explosion didn't help. I don't think anyone could survive that."

"Why did you let go of the wall?"

"What?"

"When the plant grabbed my wrist you let go of the wall. Why?"

Dean grinned.

"I couldn't get to the knife without letting go, and that thing was dragging you to it. It was either I let go, get my knife, kill the thing, or let it eat you, and THAT wasn't an option in my book."

Sam couldn't help but smile. His brother will never change. Suddenly he looked down and saw blood coating where Dean was sitting.

"Dean your leg!"

Dean looked down and shrugged.

"Oh yeah look at that, I forgot it bit me."

"How the hell could you forget it bit you?"

"I had more important things to take of at the moment Sam."

Sam felt a little guilty knowing he was the important thing.

"You're letting me wrap it when we get back to the motel. Why knows what kind of plant crap got into your leg."

Dean scoffed.

"What's wrong you don't a bad ass tree for a brother?"

"There are no such thing as 'bad ass trees."

"What about palm trees? Those things drop coconuts on people's heads and kill them. And what about those trees from The 'Wizard of Oz?' They chucked apples at people and talked a lot of crap."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his brother's tree reference. It was awesome to be in his seat in the impala.

"Or you turn into Audrey 2."

"Who?"

"Audrey two, from Little Shop of Horrors? It was literally a giant singing talking venus fly trap. The movie was a musical."

"Aahh. That's why you know of it little theatre geek boy that you are."

"It's a classic."

Dean smiled and shook his head. Leave it to Sammy to like theater amongst other things.

~*SPN*~

The boys found a motel to crash in. Dean was trying to hide the limp, but Sam noticed. He offered to help Dean walk into the motel room, but of course Dean said no, and led Sam inside instead.

Once they got inside Dean fell onto the bed closest to the door, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. The busted leg was worth Sam's life.

He started to fall asleep until he felt a hot sharp pain on the cut on his leg. He shot up and yelped when he discovered Sam already had the first aid kit open on the floor, and in one hand he held a big bottle of peroxide.

"What was that?"

"I just put the peroxide on your leg. Now hold still."

Sam continued with the first aid. Dean laid back down on the bed and once again closed his eyes.

"Hey Dean."

"hhhmmmm."

"Where's dad?"

Dean opened his eyes and turned his head towards Sam.

"Dad? Ummmm…"

Dean wasn't prepared what to tell Sam about their father. Last he heard of him he left him to rot in a bar and threatened to take Sam away from him and hunting to start a new normal safe life. Sam was too damaged from what Rob did. He didn't want to tell him their dad found the bottom of a bottle before finding Sam.

"Dad was at a second lead we got about finding you. Unfortunately it was in another state. We split up and I happened to get the right location. I'll call him after we're cleaned up."

Sam seemed to buy it and went back to tending to Dean's leg.

Finally the bandage was wrapped securely around the leg, and Sam tied it off.

"There done."

Dean inspected the first aid job and smiled.

"Hey not too bad."

"Thanks. You're lucky though, it almost needed stitches. It was really close."

"Hey why don't you go take a shower and I'll order a pizza."

"Yeah sounds great."

Sam rushed off to the shower and Dean watched him as he went. Once the door was closed Dean sunk into himself and let out a deep sigh. He didn't know what to do. His threats about taking Sam to a safe place was genuine, and he needed a plan. But first, they needed pizza.

Dean brought out his phone and ordered a large pizza, half meat lovers and half 'rabbit food.' (Spinach, broccoli and some other green thing.)

He was hoping the food would arrive before Sam got out of the shower, but Sam came out of the bathroom and still no pizza.

"Hey Sam I think I'm going to take a shower myself."

"What?! I just bandaged your cut!"

"Yeah don't worry I'll sit with my leg out so you don't have to do it over."

"You are going to be super uncomfortable."

"Ahh I'll live. Hey the money is in my wallet on the dresser. I shouldn't be long."

Dean started to hobble into the bathroom.

"Um Dean, did you happen to bring my duffel?"

Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Yeah it's in the corner."

Dean started walking towards the bathroom again.

"Dean?"

Dean looked back at Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Sam smiled bright at Dean, and Dean knew he wasn't talking about the duffel.

"Anytime little bro."

Dean turned back around and for the bathroom. Finally he stepped in, and left the door partially open, still not wanting to lose the contact with Sam. He heard the kid going through his duffel, and decided to take his shower. He was able to relax at the knowledge that Rob was dead and Sam was safe. Now that it was settled, he would have to have a long conversation with Sam about everything that happen while he was held captive, from beginning to end, and if Sam thought he getting out of it he had another thing coming. He knew there was physical as well as mental abuse, and if Sam just ignored it then Dean couldn't help him through it and fix it. Maybe not tonight, but eventually down the road Sam would be ok. He had to be or else Dean has failed. But first things first, shower.

Sam sat on the bed in the motel room, wearing a black t-shirt and black sleep pants. It felt amazing to be in real clothes, and once Dean was out of the shower he was jumping in and taking his time. But for the time being he was going to lay down.

Sam only had his eyes closed a few minutes when there was a knock on the motel door. Sam sat up and eyed the bathroom door, but Dean didn't come out.

Sam eyed the motel room door, and even though he knew Rob was dead he decided to bring a knife to the door with him. The time he spent in captivity made him on the edge.

He slowly peeked through the peephole of the door, and after seeing the red 'pizza' visor he visibly relaxed. He grabbed a $20 out of Dean's wallet and unhooked the door, he wasn't expecting what was on the other when he opened the door all the way.

"Hey there Sam."

 ***This whole chapter was the idea of M.J Ellsworth! hahaha!***


	20. Surprise Magics

***Just a reminder: No beta, and no sleep. haha***

Dean put on his grey t-shirt and black pants that he brought in with him. He was running the towel on his hair as an attempt to dry it, when he suddenly was on alert. Something didn't feel right. He threw the towel down on the bathroom floor and listened for any sign of Sam in the room…nothing. It was horribly silent. To silent.

He opened the bathroom door all the way and what he saw made him freeze in place. Rob was sitting on the bed, but at first glance it didn't look like Rob. Didn't even look human. His hair was beyond messy, his clothes were ripped and shredded, he had leaves and twigs in his hair and on his arms with dirt on his face and body, and he had this eerie feel about him, especially since there was no smile on his face.

"Hello Dean." Rob said in a monotone voice.

"Where's my brother?"

"Your brother is safe."

Rob quickly takes a gun out from behind him and points it at Dean.

"How the hell are you alive?"

Dean could tell there was something off about Rob, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Fortunately for me, I know enough magic to keep myself alive. At least for a little bit. That plant really did me in. My last dying breath was a hoodoo spell to reanimate myself in a way, and once I perform a certain ritual I'll be able to take a different host."

"Different host?"

"That's where you come in. See? Technically I'm dead. Well I'm more like a breathing zombie. But with your help, I will live again. I'll take over your body, and my father can take over your brother's body. I don't have the strength to just rebuild his body now, so you and your brother will be ideal hosts. You're both strong, capable, young and good looking. Me and my father will take over the world, in your bodies, and then we will have control of the world."

"Listen! This whole thing is crazy! I mean look at you, your dead! A spell is keeping you alive! If you would have just died then your soul would have moved on and you would be at peace. You're stuck here!"

"I'm not ready to leave this world just yet. I have unfinished business."

Rob sat up from the bed.

"Now we're going to get in the truck, and you are going to drive us to the ritual spot. I have everything we need."

"Where's Sam? I swear to god if you hurt him…"

"Sam's already safe in the truck. Now hurry up if you wanna see him again."

Dean was pissed. This dam guy memorized hoodoo spells and was barely hanging onto this earthly plan by a thread.

He walked out of the motel room first as Rob slowly followed him. First thing he saw was brown hair leaning on the passenger side window. He wanted to run to him when Rob jammed the gun into his back.

"Get in the driver's seat."

Dean slowly got into the driver's seat as Rob got into the back bench. First thing he Dean was put his hand on Sam's chin and lift his face. He was out cold with a big bruise starting to form on his face, and his hands were tied messily in the front. Dean felt the gun at his head.

"He's alive." Rob throws the keys on the floor in the front, then points the gun at Sam. "Start driving where I tell you. If you try anything your brother gets a bullet in the leg."

Dean bent over and got the keys, started the truck, and pulled out into the road. If the gun was pointed at him then sure, he could have come up with a plan, but at the moment the gun was pointed at Sam all bets were off. Then Rob put the gun up to the kid's head and started stroking the gun in his hair. It was hard for Dean to keep an eye on the road and his kid brother.

"Don't you touch him!"

"Easy Dean. I'm just trying to decide which one of you I want to become. You know what, I change my mind. Maybe I'll let my dad have you and I'll become Sam. I like his hair better."

Dean went to make a move but Rob saw it coming. Rob quickly pulled Sam's hair back with his free hand and put the gun under his chin.

"I could kill him and reanimate him Dean. Is that what you want? Keep driving."

Dean didn't have a choice but to look away from his brother and back onto the road. If anything he had to get Sam out of this predicament. He wishes now more than anything that his father was there backing him up. He should have called him the second he safely got Sam back to the motel room, even just to tell him what had happened, or so he knew where they were. Dean horribly missed the days when they were a team, but right now he knew It was him and Sam.

~*SPN*`

Dean drove to a secluded section of the woods that's closed after dark, but there were several flood lights in the area reserved for people who had reserved spots to camp. It wasn't 'camping season,' but the lights were still on, which gave them enough light to see where the heck they were going.

Rob got out of the car first with a large duffel slung over his shoulder, walked over to the passenger side where Sam was still knocked out, and roughly yanked Sam out and held the gun on him.

"Ok Dean you're going to walk in front of us, and if you even think of doing anything just remember I have Sam."

Dean nodded and slowly got out of the car. He started walking while Rob dragged a still un-conscience Sam like a rag doll. Every now and then he would look behind for reassurance that he wasn't hurting him, but also for the connection. One time he looked behind him once he heard a whimpering noise followed by a groan and the men stopped walking. Dean turned around to make sure Sam was ok and Rob was adjusting his hold.

"OW…God….De…?"

Sam opened his eyes slowly. He saw Dean and without thinking tried to run to him, but he was quickly grabbed by his hair by Rob and Sam let out a painful yelp as fingers tangled in his hair and pulled hard.

"Aaahh!"

"Don't you hurt him!"

Dean went to move forward but stopped suddenly when he heard the click of the gun, and saw said gun settled at Sam's temple.

"Keep moving Dean. The sooner this is over the better it'll be for everyone."

Dean made eye contact with Sam trying to calm his nerves. He could tell he was scared and every instinct in his body was yelling at him to be by his brother's side and comfort him, but he couldn't do that now and It was driving him nuts.

"It's ok Sammy."

Sam nodded, and tried to keep a brave front up for Dean, although he could tell he was terrified.

Dean reluctantly turned back around and continued walking. With the knowledge that his brother was in the hands of a mad man, he had to formulate a plan and quick, before they reached wherever they were going, and Rob could do what ever he was planning on doing.

Finally Dean came to a clearing and paused. The wind started to pick up around him and he could hear thunder in the distance. The air was thick and his hunters' instincts were screaming to him to leave or fight, which unfortunately he could do neither at this point . He could tell as a mere human that this was a place that shouldn't be occupied by anyone that wasn't supernatural.

He was brought out of his thoughts listening to Sam's whimpers behind him. He turned around and saw Rob dragging Sam by the hair into the forbidden space. Obviously Sam could feel the same thing Dean did and tried to get away from it.

"Rob you don't understand! This place is evil!" Sam finally said.

"It's not evil you brat! It's where magic meets. Think of it as a place where two dimensions collide into one."

"This place feels wrong!" Sam shouted.

Rob threw Sam on the ground. Dean wanted to run to him so badly, but with Rob still having the upper hand, he stood frozen in place.

Rob knelled down, pulled out a long piece of rope, and threw it by Sam. Next he grabbed Sam's bound wrists and cut them free.

"Tie Dean to that tree over there."

Rob pointed to a gnarled old dead tree behind where Dean was standing.

Sam looked at Dean but once he did he could feel the barrel of the gun pressed on his temple.

"No! Sammy it's ok. Really it is."

Rob pulled the gun back a little. Sam slowly got up, grabbed the rope and walked towards Dean. But once he got to him he threw himself into Dean and Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Sam's shaking body. He looked up and gave Rob a death glare saying 'this isn't over.'

Dean knelled down and pulled Sam away so he could look at him. The kid had tears coming down his face. Dean took his fingers, lifted his chin and looked at the angry mark that Rob gave him to knock him out when he found them at the motel room. Another fail on Dean's part.

"Sammy, whatever happens, I'm sorry. I should have protected you better. Because I failed, you got hurt. I'll try and get us out of here, but if the occasion comes up, run as fast as you can ok?"

"I'm not leaving you Dean."

"Sammy listen. Even if I become possessed, I want you to run. I want you to run and find dad. Tell him to give you a normal life, and I'll try to fight the evil that gets in my body. But you run if you get the chance ok?"

Sam nods as tears fall down his face. Dean takes his thumb and wipes them away.

"Ok brotherly bonding is over with. Sam hurry up we don't have all night." Rob yelled out.

"It's ok Sammy, really."

Dean stands up and walks up to the old tree. He puts his arms behind him and Sam starts tying his wrists together. Rob quickly walks up to them and tests the knot.

"Not too bad."

Rob grabs Sam's arm and drags him over to another tree that's facing Dean's. He's trying to fight him, but he's still weak compared to Rob's large frame. Rob grabs Sam and throws him hard against the tree, making Dean struggle with his bonds in hopes of escaping.

Rob secures Sam's arms behind the other old tree and ties it tight. The brothers look at each other and each could tell what the other was thinking.

Dean could tell Sam was mortified and was trying to calm him with silent messages. They were always able to talk without using words.

Rob got to work quickly with the rest of the preparations. He took out the three hex boxes, and carefully put one glowing orb a couple feet away from Dean, one glowing orb a couple feet away from Sam, and the third further down making a perfect triangle. Next he started to draw the sigils from random pieces of paper he managed to find around his study. The spells and chants were gone, but he knew some of it by heart trying to read it over and over again until he got it. Even though his reading was bad, he studied hard and practiced with that book to where he was almost certain he had it memorized. Right now though he didn't have a choice. His and his father's lives were depending on it. Not to mention they were about to become the most powerful father son team this earth has ever seen once he opens the portal and has complete control over it.

Once he was done he admired his handy work. He prepared years for this moment, and he was positive it was going to work. The boys stayed silent through this whole thing. Dean trying to twist out of the bonds and Sam trying to think of a logical thing to say to convince Rob this was a beyond bad idea.

Rob grabbed a knife and slowly walked up to Sam. He bent down so he was eye level, and grabbed his chin so he would look him in the eye.

"Don't you touch him!" Dean yelled, but Rob ignored him, and continued to look at Sam.

He put the knife under the boys throat menacingly.

"Yeah. I think you'll be my new body. So smart. Just so dam smart I won't know what to do with myself. Who knows I might even get into an Ivy League school."

Rob let go of Sam and walked over to Dean, and if looks could kill Rob Porter would be 6 feet under in no time flat. He got up close to Dean's face, almost examining it.

"You will hold my father's body. Strong, protective of the one's you love, devoted, and one hell of a hunter. Of course you can't even properly protect your little brother from the likes of me, so that's one downfall. But don't worry, my father would never let anything happen to me."

"You asshole! You really think this is what your father wants? For you to be a kidnapping murdering bastard? If he were alive right now what would he think?"

"Well he's not alive right now! Well not yet." Rob moved away from Dean and stood at the third orb that made the triangle. Dean and Sam locked eyes and tried to draw strength from each other.

As Rob could be heard chanting the wind picked up, thunder became stronger and they could feel it start to drizzle. Both boys worked hard at their bonds, but the rope was too thick.

Rob had finished the spell. He started to walk over to Sam with the dagger in his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Dean yelled above the wind.

"The first part is done! I just need to mix our blood and my soul will transfer into Sam's body. After that I'll summon my dad, and open the portal."

Rob sliced Sam's arm making him bleed and cry out.

"NOOO!" Dean yelled.

Rob started slicing his own arm, when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Robert Joshua Porter put that dagger down right now!"

Rob stopped what he was doing, and turned around. he almost sounded like a child when he uttered the word that came out of his mouth.

"Dad?"

 ***Ok guys, I believe there's one more chpt. after this one!***

 ***BTW, I don't think I can wait the 5 months for S.12!***


	21. Ghosts and Fires

John Winchester stood before the three younger boys, who were all surprised to say the least.

"Dad how did you find us?" Dean asked.

"Sorry kid. Not your father. I had to take over John's body in order to get through to Rob."

John looked back at Rob and they stared at each other for a little while.

"You're not my father." Rob said with conviction.

Rob put the knife close up to Sam's throat.

"Now leave before I kill him."

John put his hands up in surrender, but his face had a look of disappointment on it.

"Robert Porter you listen to me! I've been watching you! You think this is how I want to be brought back? Or if I wanted to be brought back at all? I died protecting you so you could live your life, not so you could hurt an innocent family!"

Rob was conflicted. It was John that was standing before him, but the way he talked definitely sounded like his late father.

"If you're really my dad, tell me things only he would know!"

"I took you fishing for the first time when you were four. I taught you how to shoot a gun when you were nine, and you were an amazing shot. I had to have the sex talk with you when you were thirteen because you had the hots for your teacher. You got your license at sixteen, you drove us to the beach and we had a relaxing day, that's also the first time you got so drunk I had to carry you back to the car before I drove us to a motel. When you were eighteen I was killed by a witch. Later on you tried to bring me back, but it wasn't me that came back was it? I watched as a demon took control of my bones, and I watched as you had to kill me. I saw what it did to you. You were so determined you never noticed I was screaming in your ear to straighten up and do the right thing. Then I finally saw you attend school, but it was for the wrong reasons. And son, I didn't know your lake of reading abilities extending to what it was. I'm sorry."

Sam and Dean kept quiet. It must be the spirit of Joshua Porter, how the hell would their father know all that stuff about Rob?

He lowered the dagger he was holding at Sam's throat and stared at John with watery eyes.

"Son, it's time for you to move on. You're being kept alive by a spell and I can't let you take these boys lives."

"Dad I know what I'm doing now! I can transfer myself into Sam and you can have Dean, its perfect! Then we can open the portal and control the supernatural dimension!"

John shook his head.

"No son I'm sorry. Once you're dead you should stay dead. I'm sorry you had to go like this, but let go of the spell and we can go together."

Rob shook his head and backed away.

"No!"

Rob ran to the third glowing orb.

"No you don't have to do this!" John yelled.

Rob started chanting, the winds started to pick up, the air grew think around them and the weather was becoming more hectic around them.

John ran to the tree Sam was tied to and started cutting through the ropes.

"Dad?"

"Hold on kiddo."

The ropes snapped and John took Sam into his arms.

"Sammy listen, run that way and get to the impala, and don't stop for anything!"

"I thought you were Mr. Porter!"

"I'll explain later, go run! I'll grab Dean."

Sam didn't have to be told twice as he took off at full speed down the path. He didn't know if his dad was his dad or Joshua Porter, but he was there to help and that's what mattered. Before John could reach Dean he had already sawed threw the ropes using the harsh tree bark, and took off running towards where Rob stood. He crashed into him and sent him flying into the ground. Dean having the upper hand wasn't going to let Rob off the hook that easily. He hit his face over and over again. Everything that happened was being released into his punches.

Sam's terrified phone calls.

Rob killing in cold blood.

Rob hurting his little brother mentally and physically.

Lightning hit the rock that was behind him and he jumped off of Rob's body. He was rolling away when strong hands grabbed him. He went to fight but he saw his dad's face.

"Dad… ?"

"I'll explain later. Get to the impala down the path, and make sure you and Sam stay in the car."

"Where is Sam?"

"I sent him already so hurry!"

"What about Rob? If that hoodoo spell is keeping him alive then me beating him up won't kill him."

Suddenly the air stopped moving and everything became still. Dean and John looked around and noticed only the area that they were was still, but the trees outside of their small clearing were swaying dangerously.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

Both John and Dean looked over where the lightning struck, and saw Rob's body standing in front of it. Only his arms and one leg were broken by Dean, as well as his face was bloodied and bruised and bones were broken, yet he still stood.

John pushed Dean behind him as they looked at Rob.

"I finished the spell. The portal's opening." Rob managed to say.

The rock where the lightning struck started to glow.

"Umm dad, what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure son."

The glow became stronger. Rob had a smile on his face while Dean and John were horrified at the events. Then they saw someone step out of the light.

"Dad who is that?"

"That's Joshua Porter."

Rob's expression turned sad. He turned and looked at his father as he stood before the glowing rock. His dad looked just as the last time he saw him, except healthy and happy.

"Dad?"

"Hello son. What did you do?"

"I did it for us."

"You did it for revenge."

"Did you end up in there with all the monsters?"

Rob smiled a little.

"I should have known you couldn't read well. You opened a different portal son. Instead of 'Inferna', you said 'gratia.' Which means love. I don't know if it was a mistake or intentional, but here I am."

"Dad I…"

"Ssshhh. It's time to go."

Rob looked behind him at Dean and John. It was obvious he was conflicted on what to do. Should he continue on with his quest? Or follow his father to whatever after life awaited them.

Joshua put his hand out, John and Dean both watched as Rob put his own hand in his father's, and slowly they walked back into the glowing rock, both disappearing from sight. Rob decided to follow his father afterall.

The air became normal around them, but the storm surged on.

Both men looked at each other.

"Is it over?" Dean asked.

"I think it's over Dean. We can talk about what happened later, let's find Sammy and get back to the car."

~*SPN*~

Sam didn't want to run without his family. He has been separated from them for too long, but right now he feels it would best to let his dad and Dean handle Rob.

Sam couldn't properly see the thick clouds through the dark sky, but he felt rain drops on his face. They were very light but noticeable. The wind picked up like crazy and it seemed like the thunder and lightning was getting closer and closer. He stopped just for a few minutes to catch his breath. His lungs were burning and he needed water. He picked his head up and going to start running when lightning struck a tree in front of him and it came crashing down. He jumped and yelled as the tree caught on fire, and blocked his path to the impala. He could feel the flames close to his body. He went to turn to run around the fire but the wind already picked up the embers and the flames and suddenly the flames were everywhere. _'_ _This is a lot of freaking fire the amount of rain we've been getting_.' Sam thought.

The air was thick with black smoke that Sam couldn't see, but it was burning his already hurting lungs. It was also in his eyes and what little lighting he had was gone and replaced with orange and yellow flames around him. He didn't know what was fire and what wasn't. All he knew was he could feel the heat.

He started coughing and wanted to call out for help but he knew his dad and Dean had their hands full dealing with Rob.

~*SPN*~

Dean and John were walking through the forest when they saw the flash of lightning hit the tree in the distance, and faintly heard a scream. Dean knew that scream from anywhere, it was Sam.

Both men went running and after a few minutes they could smell the smoke and see the flames, which made their quest to find the youngest member of their family just the more important.

Finally they came across the source of the fire. They saw the fallen tree and figured right away it was struck by lightning. The flames were quickly spreading and they were hoping Sam wasn't caught in the middle of it, but taking another look they both saw Sam, low to the ground, and surrounded by flames.

It only took Dean a second to process what was going on before he started running. He expertly dodged where all the flames where he embers have fallen to create smaller fires, and found his way to Sam. He could hear his dad yelling his name but it was hardly processing at the time. The only thing going through his head _was 'Can't lose Sam again, Can't lose Sam again_.'

He covered the smaller boy's body with his own, which made Sam jump.

"Sammy it's just me. Come on I'll get you out of here."

"Hard…to…breathe…" After a coughing fit Dean stood up taking his brother with him, cradling him in his arms. He found a small path that was not engulfed in flames, and ran towards it.

Dean tucked Sam's small frame as much as he could against his own body as he felt the flames. He got to the edge and felt a horrible burning sensation on his arm and screamed. His arm was on fire! He ran even faster until he saw his dad who was holding a blanket.

"Dean oh my god you and Sam get down on the ground now!"

Dean put his brother on the ground and dropped himself, as John acted quickly and threw the blanket on top of Dean's burning arm, and didn't stop patting him until the flame was out.

"Dean are you hurt anywhere else?" John asked with concern dripping off of him.

The last John saw Dean he was running blind into flames, and when John went to help his sons the fire spread and he wasn't able to get to them. The only thing he could do was run around them, get to the car, and get prepared for the worst. At the moment all he saw was Dean's arm on fire being the only problem, but he would have a closer look at both of them, and most likely bring them to the hospital in case of smoke getting in their lungs.

"Check…on….Sammy." Dean said panting.

Dean was panting out of breath. John knew Dean wouldn't let him look at him until Sam was looked after first. It was an unwritten rule in the handbook of Dean, but as long as the flames were out on Dean's arm and he didn't look like he was going to die any time soon, John put his attention to his youngest son who was conscience and catching his breath while coughing at the same time.

"Sammy can you breath?"

"Not very well." Sam went in to a fitting rage of coughing that sounded like shit.

"Ok kiddo I think you inhaled too much smoke. Let's get you two to a hospital to get checked out."

Dean stood up holding his burnt arm and walked towards his father and brother.

"Don't even argue Sam. We need to get you checked out anyway. That gash on your arm is long and deep." Dean tried to sound authorative but he just sounded tired.

John looked at Dean.

"You know you're being admitted to right?"

Dean's eyes got wide.

"What why?! I'm fine!"

"How's your arm feeling?"

"Just a little burn."

Dean tried to play it off when it was really hard for him to keep it together.

"Ok so if I slapped it right now on the burn you would only wince and not keel over in agonizing pain?"

Dean sighed.

"Fine fine. But Sam gets checked out first."

Dean headed for the impala and John smiled. He got both his son's back, somewhat in one piece, but nothing a week in the hospital and some talking couldn't fix. John could tell Sam's captivity was weighing hard on him, and if he wouldn't open up to John then he had to at least open up to Dean. Their bond always amazed him.

Sam started to stand but another coughing fit racked his body, and before John could catch him Dean was right next to him holding him up with his good arm

 _'_ _How the hell does Dean do that…and so fast?'_ John thought to himself. He silently eye locked with Dean mentally asking if he wants him to take Sam, but Dean shook his head, and helped Sam to the back of the impala, where he himself also got in.

John got in the driver's seat and started driving to the nearest hospital.

~*SPN*~

John kept looking back and checking on his boys. He saw Dean had positioned them so Sam's back was to Dean's chest, Dean's burnt arm was out of the way, and in his free hand was a bottle of water he was slowly making Sam drink by putting it up to his lips and Sam would nurse a sip. John knew that Dean was going to be as Sam would put it 'mother Henning' him to death, but he knew Sam secretly liked it. Especially when he was hurt or scared. And right now? He was both.

The minute they arrived at the hospital and John had parked the car, Dean helped Sam out of the car and ushered him into the emergency room doors. A nurse first caught sight of them and gasped pointing to Dean's obviously burnt arm.

"What happened?!" The nurse yelled. She motioned over to another nurse who was already coming with a wheel chair. Dean ever the amazing liar that he was told a tale about how his kid brother not only accidently cut his arm with a sharp kitchen knife, but also accidently set fire to the kitchen stove, causing a small fire to erupt. Of course Dean put out the fire before any major damage was done to the house, and got his brother out, but not before getting horribly burnt himself. That earned him super brownie points with all the female nurses and they started calling him a hero and how lucky Sam is for having such a brave brother. They weren't wrong, Dean was a hero, but now he was able to milk it for all it was worth. Especially when they all saw the puppy dog look Sam was giving them and decided that these two boys were their favorite patients. Although john went along with the story, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the way the nurses were hanging all over him.

Dean insisted him and Sam be in the same exam room, and the same hospital room. The doctors didn't mind in the least to accommodate their 'hero patient' and his in distress little brother. In the matter of minutes they were eating out of Dean's hand.

Once the boys got settled in one of the luxury rooms, at the hospitals expense of course, John had to practically beat the nurses off with a stick to get his boys alone with him so they could all talk. All in all Sam suffered Smoke Inhalation and had to get stitches in his arm where Rob cut him, while Dean suffered second degree burns on his entire bicep. The doctor said healing time could be anywhere from 3-8 weeks and he shouldn't use that arm a lot. Both boys got cleaned and bandaged and had to stay hooked up to Iv's, and Sam had to have a nasal canal in his nose until the doctors said so, and even though their beds were right next to each other John would catch Dean on more than one occasion getting out of his bed, walking with his Iv to the chair near Sam's bed, and staying in close contact with his brother. And sometimes even would find Dean asleep in the chair next to his brother, his hand locked onto Sam's as both boys slept. Yeah this was going to be a long recovery period for both his boys. But for now he was just happy they were both safe and sound and in front of him. For the first time since this whole fiasco started, he could close his eyes and doze off in the uncomfortable hospital 'bed' they provided for him.

 ***Next up, the Epilogue!***


	22. Epilouge

***This is the last chpt. and everyone has been amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who commented/liked/favorited/ and put me on alerts. Your support and comments means the world to me, and always brightens up my day!***

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **M.J Ellsworth**

 **babyreaper**

 **double-0-nothing**

 **Sylwinka 1991**

 **talknerdy2meh**

 **lenail125**

 **Ruby**

 **Arya Scarlett 14**

 **PriWinchester**

 **souless666**

 **brtstph**

 **And of course thank you to the 'Guests.'**

~*SPN*~

John was correct in his assumptions that Dean wasn't going to let Sam out of his sight. He even had to stand between his oldest and a doctor when Dean deemed the doctor to be 'inappropriately touching Sam,' yet John was in the room and knew it was a standard physical, but he still had to tame his oldest before fists went flying and they got arrested.

Once they were ready to leave Dean doubled checked Sam over himself, even after the doctor did it, and even put on and tied Sam's shoes for him. John knew Dean was going too far and Sam was going to protest sooner rather than later, but right now Dean was taking comfort in taking care of his brother, and Sam will tell him when enough is enough.

Dean pushed Sam in the wheel chair to the car and helped Sam in the back, demanding he lay down.

"Deeeaaannn! I didn't actually get hurt and I'm fine now!"

"Just humor me and lay down?"

John was already in the driver's seat. He heard Sam let out a sigh as he laid down and Dean draped a blanket over him before getting in the passenger seat. Sam getting annoyed was finally starting, and John knew the end result might be ugly, but it was nothing his boys couldn't handle.

The drive back to the rented house was uneventful, but once they got there Dean was trying to actually carry Sam inside the house, but that's where he put his foot down and walked into the house with Dean trailing behind him. There was still damage done from the first attack when Sam was initially taken by Troy, and when Sam saw it he froze. Both Dean and John were too concerned with finding Sam they didn't clean up the mess from the fight. There was glass and broken chairs and eating utensils and blood everywhere. Dean came up behind Sam and put his hand on the kid's shoulder for reassurance, but once he did Sam flipped out, and actually managed to punch Dean in the jaw. John quickly grabbed his youngest as he was screaming and pinned his arms so he couldn't hurt himself by accident. Dean recovered quickly and ran over to his family.

"Dad what's going on?"

John had a good grasp on Sam, but he was still fighting and yelling.

"Get off of me! I won't let you take me again!" Sam yelled.

Dean saw that Sam's eyes were closed. Dam it, he was re-living it.

Dean bent down and took Sam's face into his hands.

"Sam! Sam! Look at me Sammy!"

Dean tried to use a calm voice, and it seemed to do the trick. Sam went lax in John's arms and opened his eyes, which were blood shot and filled with tears.

"Dean?"

"Yeah kiddo it's just me."

Dean looked up at his dad and nodded. John let go of Sam and watched as Dean did his magic. He was always able to get through to Sam when he was scared or in the throes of a nightmare.

"Dean what happened?"

"Ssshhh it's ok. It's going to be ok."

Sam threw his arms around Dean and sobbed uncontrollably. Seeing the kitchen brought him back to the night when Troy and his partner successfully took him against his will. Then memories of Rob coming along and taking him made him cry even harder.

Dean looked up at his dad and the gesture was clear. Dean was going to take Sam upstairs and John was going to clean the mess in the house.

Dean had no problem once again lifting Sam in his arms and carrying him upstairs. He laid him on his bed, and just let him cry it out while holding him. Dean knew Sam has been through a lot, more than any other 14 year old should, so this outburst was a long time coming.

It took 45 minutes for Sam to calm down. Once he did Dean held him tighter.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Sam shook his head 'no'. Dean was just happy about the outburst. It's not healthy to keep all that bottled up, but it paved the road for Sam to start talking when he was ready.

The next week was slow. John continued to work and Dean was in charge of taking care of Sam, and he was great at it.

John had given him a talk about being there for Sam, but not hovering over him every 10 seconds. The kid needed to know someone there, but he was old enough to where he needed some space to think.

It was killing Dean knowing Sam was in his bedroom, by himself, because he had to think. Dean knew Sam was a big thinker, but it was taking all his self-control to sit in the living room and 'watch' tv.

A little bit later Dean heard Sam start coming down the stairs. He stood up out of nervousness, and the two boys looked at each other.

"Hey Sammy. You hungry?"

Sam nodded his head 'no'

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Dean…I need to talk to you." Sammy said it in a whisper almost, but Dean heard it, and his heart jumped for joy. He knew his brother needed to talk, and finally the healing process could continue.

"Yeah of course."

Sam came over and both boys sat on the couch. Sam was nervously fiddling with his hands while staring at them and Dean was holding his breath.

Since they lied about what happened to Sam the doctor didn't do a _full_ examination or questions. One because the doctor was a bit afraid Dean would deck him and two because it was a 'house fire accident' that didn't spread past the kitchen and didn't cause a lot of damage. But Dean had a lot of questions. Questions that hopefully Sam could answer now.

"Take your time Sam."

Sam sighed and looked up at Dean.

"It's all my fault."

That's not what Dean was expecting to hear.

"What was your fault?"

"If I was bigger, or stronger then I could have fought them off."

"Sam…"

"You were able to take down guys their size at my age! You would have never let happen to you what happened to me!"

Dean sighed.

"Sammy listen." Dean took his thumb and wiped away Sam's tears from his cheeks. "We aren't the same person Sammy. Yeah I was taller and stronger at your age, and I was able to take down creatures twice my size, but it's also ok that you are not able to yet. One day, you will be taller and stronger, and I pity the creature that tries to take you on. Until then, you have me and dad to protect you. And from what I understand you CAN actually take care of yourself. I mean you beat the shit out of Rob every chance you got, and if it wasn't for you me and dad wouldn't know to even start looking. You're stronger than you think."

"He also killed Troy. He killed him and his partner in their sleep." Tears started to come down his face again. "He killed them to get to me. To USE me."

"Don't blame yourself for Rob's actions. He chose to do the things he did and none of it falls on you."

"They used me. They all used me. What happens if other hunters want my help? Will they even give you a warning like Troy did or will they just come and grab me? I don't want other hunters to think they can just grab me and take me away."

The look in Sam's face was tearing Dean's heart apart. The hunters treated Sam like he has no say in anything that was going on, and Sam was such a strong independent spirit that it crushed him.

"Dean…Troy said he was going to take me on the road with him and I would never see you again. Then Rob…he was just insane."

"You do know that if he tried to take you around the country I'd find you right? No matter how long it took I would find you. And if ANY hunter or anything for that matter tried to grab you again they would be sorely mistaken."

Dean took his brother and crushed him into his chest, resting his chin on his brother's hair. A few tears started coming down his own face that he didn't want Sam to see, and he knew Sam was sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry Sam."

Sam pulled back and looked at Dean.

"Sorry for what?"

"You're always blaming yourself for not being bigger or stronger, but I wasn't able to protect you from simple hunters. What kind of a brother does that make me?"

"Dean you're amazing and you tried your best. It's not your fault they were psychotic."

Dean gave a half smile.

"It's as much my fault as it is your Sam. You can't go blaming yourself for someone else's actions."

Sam got the point and nodded.

"Now this, really is my fault. I was supposed to protect you, and I'm making you a promise right here and now, that I'm not letting any other hunter come near you, except ones we trust with our lives. As of right now that's Uncle Bobby, Caleb, and Pastor Jim, you got that? Any other person has to get through the great wall of Dean first before getting to you."

Sam shook his head yes. There was no arguing with Dean, and he knew this was definitely not one of those times to start.

"Alright how about you go take a long hot shower and I'll start to make you food ok?"

Sam went to protest but got cut off by Dean.

"You need to eat real food Sam. Well as real as it gets around here."

Sam wiped the tears away from his face and got up. He slowly walked upstairs to take a shower.

Dean meant what he said. Sam might have been 14, but he was small for 14. Dean was 18, strong and tall, what the hell was his excuse for not being able to protect Sam from a couple of hunters? Sure they both were bigger than Dean, but he was trained to take down multiple guys, or even creatures their size. He failed Sam and he would never let anything like that happen again. Even when Sam did become bigger and stronger, Dean would always have the instinct to protect him, he was still his little brother. He was brought out of his thoughts by John coughing and leaning against the door frame.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Dean. Listen I think we need to have a talk of our own."

Dean nodded and followed his dad into the now cleaned kitchen. A few of the windows were still broken, but John wasn't intending to be staying any longer in this town than he had to.

Both exhausted men sat at the table, neither one wanting to look at each other.

"You know Dean. You were way out of line."

Dean sighed and looked at John.

"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't sit around while Sam was in danger."

"Not that, but yes that's part of it. The part I'm talking about is when you said you were going to take Sam. I don't like it when people threaten to take my children away from me, and it didn't sound to good coming from you either. I know you feel you have more of a responsible role for him than you do, but I'm still his father."

"Sam doesn't deserve this. This driving around the country, getting targeted by things that want to hurt him, he deserves stability. Now maybe I was out of line when I said what I said, but I really wish you would work with me on this. Sam is still healing mentally. I don't think he will be able to go on another hunt so soon, maybe not in the next 6 months at least without seeing blood and freaking out like he did in the kitchen. And what happens if we're on a hunt and the creature decides to take him to hurt us, you think he's going to recover so quickly by being taken again? No way. All I'm asking for, is to let us stay in one place, so he could heal and go to school. You saw him in the kitchen, building him up is going to take a while."

John took in his oldest son's words. He was right. Sam was still healing mentally and he couldn't have Sam freak out or get taken while on a hunt. The kid wouldn't survive.

John rubbed a hand down his face and looked back at Dean.

"As much as I would hate to admit it. You're right. Sam isn't like you or me. He's just Sam. We would be able to bounce back but he needs a little bit of time."

Dean didn't think his dad would actually agree with him! He was beaming.

"Now listen, I don't think we can still stay here. I think we should move again so Sam doesn't have any worse freak outs. What he went through wasn't easy and you're right about that. Now I'll stay wherever we end up with you guys for as long as I can. If a job comes up that can't be helped then I'll have to do it. But Dean, do you think you'll be able to hold down a job and take care of Sam's well-being if I'm not there?"

Dean gave John his most serious expression before answering.

"You know I can." Dean answered confidently.

John had no thought that Dean couldn't be able to do it. He just had to hear it from him.

"Ok then. Tomorrow morning we'll talk to Sam. I'll start looking around for places to live in quiet towns, and we'll get going."

John got up and started walking away before looking back at Dean.

"Oh and Dean, same rules apply. Training is a must, and if Sam is going to end up staying in the same school I want him to keep having good grades."

"Of course."

John walked out of the room. He was hesitant on letting Dean take on the father role as an even more serious position. He was Sam's father, but because of the hunt it was always Dean's job to look after Sam. He knew their bond was strong, a part of him just wished that wasn't the reason why.

That night Sam and Dean ate their dinner, and sat on the couch to watch a movie. By the end of it Sam was practically curled up by Dean's side sleeping s if Dean were a huge pillow.

Dean turned the t.v off, and without disturbing his brother laid his head back on the couch and also fell asleep. Yup, they were going to move, Sam was going to heal, and no one was going to hurt his brother again.

~*SPN*~

The next morning Dean woke up stiff and a little uncomfortable, but they didn't really care. John and Dean were going to tell Sammy their great plan, and Dean knew Sam was going to be ecstatic to be able to stay in one place.

Without waking Sam he eased himself from under his sibling, and quickly replaced a pillow under his head. When Sam didn't wake up he proudly compared himself the Indiana Jones, and got to work on breakfast.

Dean was in the kitchen starting to make pancakes when he heard a scream coming from the living room. He ran as fast as he could expecting a threat, but he noticed Sam was thrashing around. It was a nightmare. He quickly sat down beside Sam and gripped him in his arms.

"Ssshhh Sammy its ok I'm here. No one's going to hurt you."

John's footsteps could be heard running downstairs at full speed, once he got downstairs he had a gun in his hand and looked around for a threat.

"Dean what's wrong?!"

"Sammy just had a bad dream."

Dean continued to card his fingers threw Sam's hair and say comforting words. After a couple minutes Sam collapsed into Dean's arms and whimpered a little. He lowered Sam back down onto the couch, got up, put the blanket on Sam, and walked back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

John looked between Sam and Dean and marveled at the way Dean handled the situation. He knew he made the right decision in letting Dean take care of Sam, and then another thought came to his mind. He had to get ready to head out.

When breakfast was ready Dean gently woke up a groggy Sam.

"Hey Sammy breakfast."

Sam smelling the pancakes and bacon woke up immediately and headed towards the kitchen with Dean. They sat down and started eating.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He left a little while ago. Didn't tell me where he was going, but he should be back shortly."

After the boys finished breakfast they were talking and laughing at the table when John walked in.

"Hey boys,"

"Hello Sir." Both boys said at the same time.

John sat down and put a manila envelope in front of Dean.

"Dad what's this?"

"Just open it and find out."

Dean opened up the package, and when he saw the papers his eyes went wide.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked.

"These papers are for co-guardianship…Dad?"

Both boys looked at John confused.

"Dean you're 18 now. I want you to have co-guardianship for Sam. This way if something were to happen to me on a hunt they can't take Sammy away from you, or if I'm to leave you two alone and DCF came knocking at least Dean has some rights, or if you need to take Sam to the hospital for any reason they can't deny you. I believe you're ready for the responsibility. Now all we have to do is fill out the paperwork, and come before a judge. Then it's done."

Dean couldn't believe it. He was officially going to be able to say he was Sam's legal guardian. Of course co-guardian since their dad was still Sam's guardian, but now Dean had the official title, and he couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Dad is that true?" Sam asked smiling.

John ruffled Sam's hair and smiled.

"It's true son. It's just safer this way."

Dean's eyes were still wide as he looked from the papers to John.

"Dad this is great. I don't know what to say but, thank you."

It was a huge gesture on John's part, but a smart one. Dean was 18 and more than capable of taking care of Sam. He has been doing it his whole life after all.

"No need Dean. I should have done it on your birthday. Now! Let's get down to other business. Sammy, I know this whole experience has been rough on you, so I'm going to find us a place to live in a different state, and we're just going to relax for a little bit. You can start school there, and recuperate for as long as it takes. How does that sound son?"

Sam got a huge smile on his face again.

"Sounds awesome! Thanks."

Without warning both boys attacked their dad in a huge hug making John grunt and laugh.

After everything was said and done, they packed up the truck and impala, and started to get going. John was already in the truck, and Dean noticed Sam looking back at the old house.

"Sammy, you ok?"

Sam stayed silent for a little while before turning back towards Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ok."

Dean got into the driver's seat and Sam got into the passenger seat. John was in front In the truck as Dean trailed behind in the impala. He kept looking over at a silent Sam.

"Excited? You get to stay in one school for longer than a month, and your geek brain gets to study all you want."

Sam looked over at Dean, who was currently watching his brother and the road.

"Yeah. I think we all need a little downtime."

"You're going to be ok. You know that right? We'll work through this together."

"I know."

Dean looked back towards the road. He was going to make sure Sam was safe and healing like he should be.

 **The End**

 ***I have to warn you though, once I'm done with a few more stories I have in mind I will start doing sequels to about 95% of the stories I have already written, including this one. So keep and eye out.***

 ***Again thank you to everyone who read and commented and put me on alerts! I have a couple more stories headed your way pretty soon, so keep a look out! Here are the synopsis's:**

 **"After John's death, Dean pushes Sam away and they both continue to hunt. On one hunt Sam gets rescued by a real life super hero. How will the new friendship put a strain on the brother's already broken one?"**

 **I'll think of a better synopsis for the top one, but it's a start.**

 **"WINCEST / After a hunt gone bad Dean promises Sam a safe life. But when the safe life becomes to boring for Dean and it puts a strain on his and Sam's relationship, can he save it before it's to late? Also who is after Sam while Dean is not there for him?"**

 **Again rough synopsis, but it's the gist of it.**


End file.
